Snowfall
by Inuyasha's God sis
Summary: He only asked for a distraction. The snow provided him with more. Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and characters. Read and Review. I appreciate the feedback.
1. Born Of Blood

**_(A/N:) I want to thank CMD and Wolf Flower for betaing this chapter. It's all the better for them! I'm not sure if there is an updating _****_schedule_****_. I'll get them out when I can. Motivation and all that._**

**_Oh on a side note, as you may have noticed the Prologue was deleted. I found it had very little use once I solidified the path the story was going to take. Sorry about the confusion._**

**_~Yasha's sis_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Born of Blood_**

_They say those born of blood are meant for destruction…_

* * *

The young prince's nose told him the scene long before his eyes caught sight.

Three youkai, each more hideous then the last, lay sprawled in their own blood amidst the forest floor. One was lucky enough to be crushed under a massive tree; the others were far less fortunate.

The cougar demon's limbs were torn off, flung asunder, and and was beginning to be coated with the ice crystals falling from the sky. Sesshomaru stepped carefully around the corpses, eyeing the severed head of the feline curiously.

_What caused this demon to befall such a violent death? _The young pup questioned. _Where is the one who disposed of him?_

He stopped short, blinking at the new corpse -or rather what remained of the new corpse at his feet. It smelled like a boar demon, but the body was mutilated beyond recognition. Its entrails lay spewed on the tainted snow, slashed until one couldn't tell difference between the clumps of liver and the shredded muscle that may have been the heart. His genitals, interestingly enough, remained intact, only thrown aside. The amount of snow covering them indicated the anatomy as the initial point of assault.

The Inu had to admire the viciousness of the attacks.

_But, _He wondered again,_W__hat was the reason for such wrath, and what killed them?_

A sense of excitement and eager anticipation began to well in the Inu pup. He wanted to see this creature, to fight the beast that had wrought such destruction on three worthwhile demons. The challenge that spoke from such a kill would no doubt make for a marvelous story. It could even distract The Western Lord's ire over Sesshomaru's choice in exiting the castle without guard. Not to mention ignoring his father's previous task completely. An aura interrupted his musings and the pup readied himself for the fight he was itching for.

Battle-ready eyes turned from the carnage to the sole survivor. It was a child, a female, crouched in front of a decrepit tree across the plain of death, her small body shaking from the cold.

To say that Sesshomaru was disappointed is an understatement.

The prince's shoulders visibly sagged and he let out an irritated snort. There went his only chance of pacifying his father's anger. Resigning himself to punishment, Sesshomaru strolled over to the injured child.

What was she doing here? Why was she sitting next to three rotting bodies? If she were in the fight, how was she alive while the others were mauled? How did she survive?

He wondered then if she saw what had killed them. She could direct him to the culprit and maybe he could still come out of this without punishment.

_Yes_, he decided. He would confront her and she would tell him and then he would go kill the beast; and go home with an excuse as to why he had been gone for so long. The one who slaughtered the youkai would be a hard battle and he would revel in the kill. Of course he would have to modify the story some so it could encompass the better part of the day but, other than that, problem solved.

As the Inu drew closer the wind shifted, damn near gagging him.

She… she reeked of death. Layer upon layer of blood and gore coated the pallor of her skin. Blood from multiple owners flinted through his senses and he almost took a step back.

The freshest coat was that of the boar but underneath…. Sesshomaru snarled reflexively as a gust swept towards him, making her defiled scent even stronger. Dozens of different youkai blood caked her.

They were old. Weeks had passed since she had been covered in the first spray of blood. How could anyone endure the scent of death for so long? How could one stay sane with the maddening smell of decay and waste clinging to their senses for so long? Just the short encounter he experienced made him want to flee, but he would not.

Curiosity had claimed the son of the Dog General the moment her aura flared.

Who was she? What was she? What was she doing here? Where did she come from? What happened to her? Why would she allow this scent to permeate her senses? Why had she flared her aura to catch his attention? Did she want something from him? If so, what did she want? He felt himself shift forward and, with shallow breaths, he continued his approach. He wanted answers, and she was the one to give them to him.

He would not leave until he was satisfied.

His body grew tense. Even though he knew it was but a weak girl, he was apprehensive. Something called to his instincts telling him to be cautious, to be careful. He could not get over the fact that she was covered in so much blood, all from varying levels of youkai. The circumstances for her appearance failed to be explained by normal means. Even the smell of human blood even lay upon her.

Sesshomaru highly doubted a child, let alone a girl, could create such devastation, but his intuition was accepting the matter entirely. Something about her was wrong. What gave him such assurances, he could not say. But,- Sesshomaru knew there were too many inconsistencies to place her existence as coincidental.

She slouched, swaying silently in the winter winds, seemingly oblivious to his approaching figure. Blood showered the snow with its crimson color as it leaked down her face and body. Her hair, which sat in pools beside her feet, shifted stiffly in their crimson bindings.

He stared at her for a moment in disbelief. She was alive, of that he was sure, and yet her stature was that of a man who died sitting. She hadn't moved and Sesshomaru was sure she had to be suffering from the cold. Any normal being would be huddling from the chill, desperate to reserve the little body heat they had, but she….

She acted like it didn't faze her. And her aura...

Her aura was not what he was expecting. It did not resemble that of a young youkai. It was strong, even when suppressed, and it weaved around the girl's body violently only to return to her once more. It was as if her form could no longer contain itself, as if she was weakened and her power was being sapped by some unknown force. The energy continued to surge around her fighting for ….something. He could not tell what for or even why.

The fact that she was indeed a female youth made him question her appearance here more so. She was younger than he and yet she was wandering unsupervised and unprotected. **He** was not allowed out of his teachers' sight unless his father was at the castle watching over him. **He** was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds unattended. How could she be here with no one? Females were given more protection. Why was she alone?

His want for information allowed him to momentarily ignore the swell of her strange youki. Apparently, she did not like how close he had gotten.

The girl's lip curled back in a snarl, fangs glimmering in the light as her head snapped up to meet him. The vermillion glow in her eyes made his steps halt. The prince of the west stood before this child with eyes of magenta swirl against scarlet. They fixed onto his golden orbs as if deciphering the meaning of his approach, warning him to keep his distance.

When she did turn away, Sesshomaru had to fight the shiver that tried to spread. Her eyes promised death to any who would threaten her, but they had not dared him. They had spoken their warning and had turned away, almost trusting him to flee like some frightened pup.

Sesshomaru was righteously ticked that she did not see him as a possible threat. The impudence! One from his heritage would never fly from a fight; not against some low level youkai brat! With new resolve, Sesshomaru took purposeful steps towards her.

The girl on the other hand was paying him no more attention, focusing now on the stream of life that flowed from its hair. It had warned him to stay away and he seemed bright enough to avoid conflict. All that was left was sleep. It needed to regain her strengths.

The change in the air made it sigh. The boy obviously wasn't as bright as it had originally given him credit.

"You were warned to stay away pup." The girl responded in demon tongue, bringing the Prince into stillness. "Your death will do nothing for the girl's peace."

He was almost too stunned to respond. She had not even turned his way! As if it would be a waste of energy. Her voice was rougher than one would expect even when being controlled by their beast. And… she…. sounded older, jaded. But how could that be? She was definitely younger. And _she_ called **him** Pup?

"What girl do you speak of?" He heard himself demand, confused as to why she would refer to herself in such an unusual way. "And who are you to call this Sesshomaru 'pup' when you yourself have not reached pubescence?"

Under the shadows of the dying hardwood, her body shook in tremors and it took Sesshomaru a moment to realize she was laughing.

His eyes narrowed to angry slits. "This Sesshomaru fails to see the humor in his statement."

He growled softly at her silence as she continued her noiseless laugh. The girl's gaze shifted immediately, locking onto his frame. The mirth continued to dance on her voice and her eyes lost some of the hard scarlet that had laced them.

"There is much you do not know, young one. This one is but one of those things."

He glared at her.

"What knowledge am I supposedly lacking?" The Inu ventured to inquire.

She gave him a knowing look that reminded him of his father. How he despised that look….

"This one knows you are curious. You remain here for answers to your questions, but you will not get them."

Sesshomaru held back his snort. Of course she would act like she knew nothing. They always did, but he would get his answers soon enough. "If this Sesshomaru did have such questions, why would you deny him?"

"It is not this one's place to tell, young one." She shifted and Sesshomaru heard a distinct popping sound. "This one will be sleeping soon. This one suggests you leave beforehand."

"You will do well in ceasing to refer to me as 'young one' and you will answer any questions I voice."

She cocked her head to the side, taunting him. "This one sees nothing wrong with the title. You are indeed young. Why should this one call you anything more?"

Again she spoke to him like a child. He was Sesshomaru of the Western lands! He deserved more reverence when spoken to. Just as he began telling her so, the vibrant eyes shifted behind him glowing dark in anger.

"Forget your questions and return to your home." It was an order in a tone he heard so often from his father. A voice he himself used.

"You will not order this Sesshomaru around," He hissed eyes flashing.

Her eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled from her small body. "This one will not be able to protect you. Leave, more are coming."

"As if this Sesshomaru would need the protection of an injured child." How dare she insinuate that he could not take care of himself?

The girl quivered. Her mouth twisted in a scowl. "The girl will be bothered if you are hurt. This one's strength is hindered with these wounds. Leave!"

"This Sesshomaru does not require protection. I will deal with the scum and then you will answer my questions." With that, he turned away from her.

He would not be denied. If he had to rid himself of a few annoying youkai in order to get his answers then so be it.

**_"No!" _**She cried, her voice blending with a feral snarl. **_"This one's control wavers. You will die if you remain."_**

In hindsight, Sesshomaru should have heeded her. He should have listened to another, if only once. In doing so, he would have avoided the headache the girl would be. It would have saved him a lot of energy and headaches. But then, this would be a short story if he did.

Sesshomaru merely glanced back at her trembling body and snorted in dismissal. "When I do not _die_, you will answer my inquiries."

It wasn't a question so he didn't wait for her reply. The scent of the approaching horde made his senses flare, warning them to stay away. He felt them pause, drawing a smirk to his lips. But when they continued their pursuit, he scowled, irritated that everyone was seeing him as nothing more than a nuisance today.

He would show them the error of underestimating his blood.

* * *

(A/N:) Tell me what you think. any questions feel free to ask

_Updated (6/4/11)_


	2. Cornered

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cornered**

_One of the biggest mistake an enemy can make is underestimating his opponent..._

* * *

Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He turned away from the remains of a fallen serpent, snarling a warning at the remaining demons. The Hell spawn had them cornered; thirteen to his left ten to his right. How could it have taken him so long to slay the first 8?

Sesshomaru was baffled as to why they were not attacking her. She had done nothing this whole battle but bark and snarl at any who came close to her. She was injured and crazed. An easy target he would think. Instead of rushing her they kept their distance, taunting and leering. But this gave him time to dispatch any that came too close to her. He would keep his word and he would get his answers after the battle.

"The Lord'sss sssson all out on hisss own," hissed a serpent demon, hers lips twisted into a warped grin.

Someone from the shadows sighed. _The Lord's son will make this more difficult than it should be._

"It seems the bitch killed Renji and Juma…" A weasel demon commented with a shrug. "We told them not to underestimate her."

"They were fools to believe they could best her on their own." The hidden youkai remarked coldly. He took a step forward revealing purple eyes that flashed in the darkness. "Their stupidity alone attests to their failure."

The girl's eyes glowed even more malignant at the sight of the eyes surrounded by shadow. No hint of pain or discomfort shone on her face but Sesshomaru was sure he heard a bone groan as she stood. Her throat opened, voicing a feral growl.

She stalked forward, heading for the beast in the darkness, when a youkai took his chance believing she was preoccupied.

The girl side stepped his first blow from behind and spun sideways, back peddling his barrage of clumsy swings before crouching and thrusting her head skyward. She caught his jaw with her brow, forcing it past the top row of teeth. Blood sprayed her already covered form with fragments of the fool's teeth.

Sesshomaru watched as she drew her claws across his belly spilling his innards, only to reach up again to slice his throat in ragged lines. Her body was already passing his before the wretch hit the ground. Not once, Sesshomaru sighted, did she look away from the eyes in the shadows. Not once did she let her guard down.

"Pup?" The shadowed voice called drawing his attention away from the female who took her place slightly before Sesshomaru. "You need not continue the protection of this worthless wretch. She, as you can see, is capable of taking care of herself. You should take your chance and leave. There will be no more opportunities."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and he marked the hidden speaker for the most painful death. "This Sesshomaru has continued need of this bitch." She growled low in warning but Sesshomaru ignored her.

He was protecting her. She would listen to whatever he called her. "I will not allow you to have her until my desires have all been met.

A bird youkai squawked a shrill laugh. "Apparently the pup has made use of her before we arrived Akkitou-sama."

Chuckles emanated throughout the crowd at Sesshomaru's sound of rage at the inquisition. Figure in the shadows turned chilling eyes to the bird that had spoken.

"Hakkoda…" The laughter silenced immediately.

The bird, Hakkoda, jolted. Stumbling over his thin legs, he turned toward the darkened forest. "Ye-yess?"

"Do you find amusement in failure?" It was a simple question. Sesshomaru failed to see why the bird looked ready to release its bowels.

The bird made a curious squeaking noise and shook his head rapidly. "Of course not mi'lord!"

The violet eyes glowed brighter. "Then why…" Akkitou hissed," would you mock my failure?"

The bird paled, its limbs began shaking, and a nervous clicking emanating from its beak as it stuttered out a reply. "Th- that- that was not my…my intent. You… you have not failed!"

"Oh but apparently…" A flash of light extended from the shadows of the brush, encircling the bird in white heat. "…the pup has made use of her before we arrived." It shrieked in agony as the light encasing him grew brighter, filling the air with the smell of roasting flesh.

"Forgive me!" It wailed. "I was jok-" The rest of his excuse was rasped out, before the demon of the shadows pulled back the strange rope of heat .

The other youkai cringed at the wheezing sound the bird made before its skin and bones crumbled away, breaking into a pile of grey-white ash.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what remained of the burly youkai with bird legs. He killed him for such a minor thing.

_Why did they want her? Why would they send this many for one girl? _The reasoning behind such overkill was beyond him until she stood to fight. Sesshomaru instead had focused on the foes before him, securing himself in the heat of battle. Far too little a time was he given live practice. But his focus warped at the bird's tasteless suggestion.

He was insulted that they would think he would want anything to do with the girl in an intimate sense. He had just met her and she was filthy.

The bird was who he was glaring at when Akkitou began speaking. Sesshomaru felt his hackles raise at the speaker: Ruthless, calculating, but deceptively smooth. The real danger was sitting in the shadows.

The smoke colored ashes floated away in the breeze, removing all traces of the bird aside from the burnt circle ebbed in the skin of the earth.

This Akkitou was one who used and discarded. If no benefit could be gained from one in his service they would be disposed of, removed. It did not matter how and it seemed that the bird had just lost his uses. Now, Sesshomaru was confronted with a being that, almost assuredly, would strain his capabilities to their limits. Akkitou was powerful; he would definitely be a challenge.

The youki surrounding Akkitou embraced the group in its tainted grasp. The hoard quailed; but, he would be damned before he gave in to such a presence.

Sesshomaru's youki whirled around him in response to the oppressive threat that settled around them. The youkai tensed in the clashing powers of red and black, waiting for the first strike to be thrown.

The girl shifted beside him, irritation evident in the way she sighed.

_Akkitou will only bring the young one to an end._

It could not allow that. But, it was not sure if it could kill him any time soon, especially in this state.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth against the building pressure within himself. His beast wanted freedom. It wanted to kill the one that dared show such a display of power, undermining the supremacy that was their own.

The pup's eyes drew to the girl beside him as she let loose the roar of her spirit sharing her own youki for his defense. Their powers, blending and clashing, fighting as one being and as two, beat back the darkness from their side.

She would fight with him, it said. She would be there. He managed to reestablish his control at her display.

While Sesshomaru wanted to contain himself he had not asked for her assistance. The fact that he had almost lost himself to the other's darkness was disturbing, and drawing more questions. Why was it that she had such a powerful being after her? How had she stayed alive this long? Sesshomaru thought back to her execution of the idiot to try her: Quick, painful, efficient. The fact that she had managed to end him fluidly with the extent of damage plaguing her body spoke volumes.

Sesshomaru kept his face impassive, allowing his eyes to sweep the Youkai horde. There were many but they appeared to be relatively weak. Most, more worthless then the ones the girl killed. He could handle them all if need be. All he really had to do was kill the leader and the rest would fall. But the leader was one he was unsure he could face.

However, Akkitou had plans.

"Kudaranai…"

"Hai," The weasel demon from before answered to the name.

"I must leave for the Western House. Kill the boy, bring the girl. She must be alive and untouched, do you understand?"

"Yes, Akkitou-sama."

"Kudaranai. You already know the price of failure…"

He gulped and nodded his head, and in an upsurge of power, Akkitou disappeared, but not before glaring at the young pup he condemned.

* * *

Once the leader was gone Sesshomaru felt the air ease around the youkai horde. Their postures visibly slacked and faces grew less stern.

A rat spoke up. "Kuda, we should get rid of the pup before she gets back her strength."

Kudaranai nodded motioning for two on the girl's right to move in. Sesshomaru snarled angrily at the two who ran closer. Traces of red bled into his eyes.

"Leave this Sesshomaru's presence at once and you will not die."

Completely ignoring Sesshomaru's comment, Kudaranai replied curtly. "You had your chance to flee pup… You lost that once Akkitou retracted your safety."

Again, his warning was brushed aside. Was he less intimidating with a wounded girl in tow, or were they just idiots?

"You should have taken Akkitou's advice." The weasel went on as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply. "Now you're going to die, pup."

"No." The girl whispered, fixing her gaze on Sesshomaru. "He will not."

The weasel's eyes shifted to her and he smirked. "You plan to change his fate, bitch?"

"His fate has already been decided, as has yours." He saw her lip twitch. "But, unlike yours, he will not be dying before the sun sets."

"No one decides my fate." Sesshomaru replied coolly, glaring at both of them when he continued to be ignored. Kudaranai grinned at the girl.

"Your tongue will not sway me into letting you go." He commented briskly before his eyes flashed and voice thickened. "But if Akkitou thinks we'll let him have you without sampling first, then he's in for a surprise."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Save your twisted fantasies for ones who share your perversion. If you do not intend to leave," He cracked his knuckles leveling his iciest gaze on the leader. "You will die."

Movement drew his attention to his left. "This one will not let the young one get hurt. Leave. She will kill them."

Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head. Why did she continue to say that? He was not leaving. End of discussion. "We have made an agreement. **I** will kill them." She turned to him, the swirl of magenta and scarlet fading slightly.

"Agreement?" She asked, puzzled. He glared at her and his order flinted through her mind. She smirked lightly.

"This one is to answer your questions, ne?"

"Do not act as if you had forgotten." He snapped.

"This one does not remember agreeing to such an arrangement." His growl made her body quake in laughter and he grew angrier. How could that amuse her in this situation?

The other youkai seemed to have felt the same because they unsheathed their weapons, fluxing their aura in resentment.

She retorted to the swarm with a glare, and her eyes darkened once more. She scowled. "The young one will make this one forget herself. Leave. They will not hesitate to kill you."

"They will not hesitate to rape you." Sesshomaru shot back, and she stiffened. Their depravity was well known to it.

"This one knows what they want," Her body slowly moved to that of an offensive position. "but this one will gladly die before it happens." She smiled despite the dark thought and he heard her joints pop in protest of her movement. "You on the other hand, young pup, have a future ahead of you, one that will not be spurned due to your stubborn fixations."

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. If anyone was obstinate it was her with this act. She was injured; she should silence herself and do as he says. He could handle this scum. "Your effort to save me is admirable but the sentiment is wasted." He neither need nor wanted her protection. "You should focus on your own life and fulfilling my commands."

She was the one under his protection. She was the one who answered to him. It would not be the other way around. The girl may be defiant but she did not deserve the fate this filth was trying to place on her. No child deserved such a thing.

He would not leave, because leaving would mean that he had backed down. Sesshomaru of the West did not back down. Ever.

She smiled, tilting her head in mocking acknowledgement. "You remind me of the girl." She muttered quietly. Ignoring the curious look Sesshomaru sent her, she stepped forward signaling the end of talk.

If he wanted to be in the fight, then so be it. At least it got a good laugh before the end. At the finish the girl's last chance of survival will have drained away. But there was no time for such morbid thoughts. There was a battle to be fought and it would protect him; even if he felt it was the other way around.

* * *

Kudaranai had never fought against the female Akkitou desired so.

He had been told of the youkai she had slain, lectured on her strengths and weaknesses, warned to never underestimate her.

He didn't.

But the Inu bastard tearing apart his companions was not someone he had given credit to.

The combined power of the brat and the bitch was more than he had expected… more than Akkitou had expected. His best fighters were struck down in flashes of red and silver.

Seven… including himself…

That was all he had left. Five measly weaklings that were shitting themselves at the sound of the girl's growls and Inu's snarls, and one fairly competent boar. The girl was weak… She would fall soon, but the Inu...

Kudaranai lunged at the dog with a swipe of his short sword, roaring when all he cut was air.

"Wench!" The weasel demon spat. "Do not think this wretched dog is going to save you!"

"I fail to see **your** victory vermin." Sesshomaru retorted, cutting down another whelp that had tried to strike the girl.

He took this moment to glance at her. She hadn't faltered in her precision. She was as deadly as she had been at the beginning of the battle, which didn't make sense. She should be tired. She should be in need of his assistance. And she damn sure should be struggling to kill them not taking down damn near as many of those bastards as him!

Her youki flared brightly in response to the attacking soldiers and he was confused. What was she-

A searing pain erupted in his shoulder drawing a grunt from the pup. His eyes snapped to the vermin's short sword protruding beneath his collarbone, turning the white and green fabric around the wound a sickly red. Sesshomaru swore under his breath. Was he so bothered that he had let his guard down?

Kudarani grinned, the rotting scent of human flesh curling into the prince's sensitive nose.

"Always keep an eye on your opponent, wretch." He kicked the boy aside painfully removing the blade in the process.

Sesshomaru hissed as he slammed against the cold ground before springing up to rip out the throat of an advancing foe. Blood showered his snowy hair.

He curled the fist of his injured side with a wince.

That was a rookie mistake. Foolishness his father would laugh at.

**Damn you. Focus!**

Sesshomaru bounded back in front of the girl. Ignoring her sound of annoyance at his position, he growled warningly at the remaining four.

The girl stepped forward. "Kudaranai!" Lustful eyes turned to the source of his aggravation.

"What is it, bitch?"

If she was bothered by the insult, she didn't show it. Her voice rumbled softly in her reply. "Either you die now…. or you live long enough to tell that bastard he has lost."

Sesshomaru watched as the one called Kudaranai flinched. One of his companions had already fled and the others were itching to do the same.

The weasel demon glowered at them both.

"You will beg me to kill you bitch when this is done. Know now that I won't let you die until I've ravaged every part of your body until I'm satisfied over and over again." The scent of his pleasure at the idea hit them both and they snarled reflexively. "If you think the worthless son of a weak **_DOG_** will stop me you are gravely mistaken!"

"You dare," Sesshomaru began with crimson bleeding into his eyes. "you dare to insult MY father!"

The inu knew rushing into the enemies' arms was idiotic. He knew, but he moved forward anyway.

It went against his training, all his lessons, but he didn't care. That bastard slighted his father.

No one spoke ill of his blood. They would die. IT would die an excruciatingly slow and extremely painful death.

The razor tips of his claws elongated, reflecting the dying rays of the sun, and he belted out a vicious roar, already licking his lips at the prospect of severing that fool's head from his body.

He caught the look of fear in its eyes. It saw its death and he the executioner. The distance between them shrank in the breath of a second, only eight feet away from his prize where before stood twenty. He was dead in the next instant.

But Sesshomaru didn't make the kill.

Gasps rang out of the slime's cohorts as a hand thrust through the weasel's skull with a nauseating crunch. He didn't know when she moved. He didn't know how she had passed him. In the seconds before nightfall she'd upheld her promise.

"It would have been better if you heeded this one's advice instead of trying for delusions that would never be attained." She remarked coldly, detaching her hand from the warmth of his skull. Kudaranai's body crumpled to the soiled snow, brain matter leaking from the gaping hole.

"Tell Akkitou Kudaranai is dead." Her voice, casual yet threatening, echoed across the silent clearing as she flicked her wrist to remove brain matter.

"This one will be healed within the day should he think to pursue. If you wish to continue this battle then by all means, die by the young one's hands. This one has warned you." With that the girl abruptly turned, passing Sesshomaru's stilled form.

She paused momentarily. "Go home." It added softly as an afterthought. Her words carried on the wind to him as she disappeared in a red blur.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**_(A/N:) _****_There is a reason that Sesshomaru says her form his POV and she says IT from hers. It will be explained next chapter... I think._**

**_~Yasha's Sis_**

Do yourself a favor: hit the pretty little link at the bottom of the page that says review.

(Updated 4/30/11)


	3. Two for the Price of One

**_(A/N:) Here's the next installment. Enjoy_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Two for the price of one_**

_The truth is discovered and a hunt begins..._

* * *

She…. She left?

She left….

How DARE she leave!

Bitch had the nerve to run off, not even bothering to thank him for saving her life. She went against their agreement. He had not saved her for NOTHING.

Sesshomaru remained gawking at the vacant place where she previously stood until a movement caught his attention.

A cougar youkai crept forward, seemingly seeing a moment of weakness, but it cowered when the young Inu snarled viciously in its direction, amber eyes growing crimson.

"Go." One of the demons muttered to another. "Now."

They withdrew slowly at first, but eventually they ran out of his senses. Sesshomaru fought back the urge to further sully his hands with their blood. He wanted to hunt them down. They had dared to fight against him, tried to injure someone under his protection. They should pay.

But not more than the girl!

Sesshomaru took one last glance at the battlefield, his eyes narrowing. Disgusting vermin, he thought before leaping in the direction the female had gone.

Just what did they want with her aside from the weasel's tasteful retort? His knuckles cracked at the mention of that filth. How dare she kill that wretch? Akkitou's lapdog was his! The weasel had slighted his family! His honor! Although he had been… thrown off at the quickness of her kill, it was not hers to have. It was Sesshomaru's right. She was meant to act like the female: Submissive, obedient, and a meager warrior at best.

The moment those words left his lips he was Sesshomaru's kill and Sesshomaru's kill alone. She disrespected him by taking it from him. What spurred her to kill the weasel anyway?

He growled, ducking under the branch of a low hung tree. She would definitely regret slaying that filth. And when he caught her, because he** would **catch her, she would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do and she had better pray he wouldn't kill her for her insolence!

That being said, it was completely justified when he felt taken aback once he found her, passed out, in a snowdrift little over a mile from the battlefield. How anticlimactic?

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped from the trees to her resting place.

The smell was overpowering this close but Sesshomaru maintained his control- he would not vomit- but her state caused him to his tilt head in thought.

Was he supposed to carry her to safety? The prince allowed a slight scowl. If he left her there all of his trials would be for nothing, but if he took her with him…

He'd have to **smell **her for the entirety of the trip.

Sesshomaru's nose burned at the thought and a breeze -he refused to attribute his shudder to the thought- caused him to twitch unpleasantly. Perhaps, she would wake up with the proper motivation.

He jabbed her in the ribcage with the toe of his boot.

Nothing…

Damn.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Myoga was not known for his bravery.

When the going got tough, he got going. By the time anyone realized what was upon them, the flea was already miles away safely sheltered in a bird's plumage. Self preservation demanded so and the instinct was far too strong in his tiny body to let him attempt to be courageous. He never was, and never will be, a fighter.

Most might call it cowardice.

The flea liked to think of it as having a healthy love of life.

Besides, why fight when someone else can take care of the battle for you. Being the vassal to the Western Lord earned you a significant cloak of protection. One Myoga was quite proud of obtaining. Still, the flea made sure to remain useful. His redeeming quality after all was his skill as an informant.

Myoga could enter many a place outside his lord's domain gathering intel that prevented wars, assured victory, or informed the lord of his rival's hobbies. Whatever the dog general needed, he could deliver. The vassal prided himself in his prowess as an information gatherer. His vanishing acts whenever danger was possible were only a plus in this regard because it made sure the information obtained made it to the Inu no Taisho.

But Myoga's loyalty to his lord was one thing his cowardi- er- love of life could not interfere with. Fine dining did not hurt his motivations, but that alone could not garner the level of devotion the small insect had for the dog general.

The Inu no Taisho made the flea feel protected; a feeling his self-interest latched onto like a leech. He would do damn near anything for InuTaisho.

A squawk from his transportation told him they reached their destination. Myoga leapt from his perch on the hawk's back and landed on the ledge of the window. He had been sent to the South to discern how willing the wolf was in starting a war. The news he received, initially positive, turned out to be troubling.

The southern lord sent an envoy little over two months ago with a peace offering to the West. War with the dogs was far down the wolf's list of activities for the winter, sparking significant motivation to find a suitable prize for the dog. Once a stronger bond was set between them, talks could begin again.

Unfortunately, the envoy never reported back, and through further investigation, never made it to the West. An unknown group ambushed the envoy and its cargo. When they found the bodies, said cargo was nowhere in sight. The fact that everything and everyone was killed bothered Myoga. It spoke of resentment and anger, not the actions of a bandit attack. Even the horses were slaughtered. The Inu no Taisho would be bothered by this bit of information. Sabotaging peace efforts tended to rankle the Inu for some reason.

Intent on finding out more, Myoga stayed close to the southern lord hoping to find out if he was secretly behind the ambush.

The flea was relieved to find out that the Southern lord had sent another envoy there to explain the situation and buy more time for a replacement offer. Myoga didn't quite understand why the southern lord was so pissed when he realized what had happened to the first envoy, but he chalked the response to his fear of the dog and his might. A right smart fear to harbor, Myoga thought.

He slid through the slight gap in the screen and hopped over to the library where his lord usually resided. He was surprised that no one was milling around in the hallways. Usually there would be traffic at this time of day.

Finding the library curiously empty, Myoga headed to the room where the Inus entertained their guests, again wondering at the eerie vacancy of the hallways. Perhaps there was a celebration going on for the guests; the ambassador should have arrived by now with her group. Servants would be busy in the kitchen or serving the guest. If not there they had to be fixing the rooms. The bedrooms were in an entirely different section of the compound.

More excuses flowed through the flea's head and he shook off his sudden apprehension. He was home, with his lord. Nothing could enter here without the Inu no Taisho's say so. When he entered the room he would hear the heavy sounds of his lord's laughter and smell the thick scent of food. Satisfied, Myoga wriggled through the crack into the bustling room. He wasn't sure what he'd find but it sure as hell wasn't supposed to look like a blood bath.

Red stained InuTaisho's silk haroi trailing down his back, wrist and right shoulder. A barking order sent the servants scurrying off with a bundle that possessed familiar silver hair. The lord's claws, glistening with fresh blood, splattered the pristine wooden floorboards.

The dog was facing a purple haired demon Myoga faintly remembered being called Yanabi and growled low in his throat as she continued to lean against the chair beside the table; completely at ease despite the promising look of death her lord was sending her way. They were alerted to his presence at his gasp of horror.

Crumpled before the feet of his lord was the body of a dead child.

The female, Yanabi, lazily directed emerald eyes to the puny insect backed against the door and the Inu no Taisho followed her line of vision. His lord…. He couldn't have. Panic welled rapidly causing his chest to heave.

She's dead. He's covered in blood. Dead. A child…

No- He would never. But the evidence was as clear as the gore pooling at the general's fingertips. The child was covered in the scent of death that even he could recognize off the airstream.

As Myoga rapidly lost himself to his darker thoughts, hyperventilating against the wood at his back, the woman said something. He could barely hear it over the roar of white noise his erratic thoughts generated. What pierced through the cacophony was a low chuckle that sent shivers up the flea's spine.

Giving into the almost overpowering urge, Myoga sped away from the dead body and the dark chuckle. Something was wrong, something was horribly, ungodly wrong and he wasn't waiting to find out what it was. Myoga after all, was not known for his bravery.

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

The Inu's brow furrowed at Myoga. Why was he huddled against the door reeking of fear? Fear directed at him.

The flea looked ready to bolt, two of his four arms clutching his chest, and his face was screwed into a look of terrified disbelief. Amber eyes narrowed in incredulity. Myoga had known him for years, how could he think he would harm him?

He felt Yanabi's smile before she spoke in answer to his un-voice question. "He thinks you killed the girl."

Pushing back the urge to scold her for entering his thoughts unasked, the Inu considered the woman's words. Being a telepath tended to help when searching for answers. Upon closer inspection, the flea wasn't looking at him in horror, rather his hand.

Sesshomaru's father trailed the fleas darting eyes back and forth from the girl's body to his claws. She was right. Myoga thought he'd sliced the girl open. She even reeked of death.

Relieved that it was nothing but a misunderstanding the Inu no Taisho relaxed. The flea was such a suspicious thing, the old dog thought as he chuckled darkly. He really needed to instill some courage into his vassal.

Apparently laughing was the wrong response because Myoga, true to his nature, began to flee.

Surprised at the swift nature of his departure, the Inu no Taisho almost didn't catch him in time.

"Please! Please release me, my lord! I am but a lowly servant, you needn't kill me. I have so many uses my lord!"

The Inu no Taisho blinked at Myoga's pleas. The idiot actually thought he would…

"Be still, Myoga. I did not kill the girl. You are safe."

His assurances did little to quell the insect's fear and Sesshomaru's father took care to keep his fist closed lest the pest escape. A presence registered a few feet to his right. He turned noting Yanabi's location beside the bloody child.

"The girl is alive," The Inu repeated tiredly, allowing a slight gap to form so the flea could slip his head out.

Wide black eyes turned from the terrific presence of his lord to face the spiky haired female knelt alongside the girl. A wrinkle on her nose was the only sign of her displeasure as she prodded the girl's side. The child groaned, much to the relief of the aged flea demon, and after a moment his lord opened his fist.

Myoga sagged. "Thank the heavens."

"I am hurt you thought so little of me, Myoga." The flea chuckled nervously. "I told you: you are safe here."

Yanabi snorted as she rose to her feet. "She has a few broken bones but she'll be fine. I'm more concerned with the smell." Here her nose crinkled again.

The Inu nodded his head.

"You may do whatever you must to rid her of that… scent. I was informed her mind may not be completely healed when she awakens. I felt you would be the best person suited to deal with her." He prevented himself from grinning when she scowled at him.

Yanabi bowed in what could only be classified as a mocking manner.

Amused, Myoga watched InuTaisho dismiss her, noting in earnest as Yanabi grumbled but hefted the child up and carried her from the room. The little demon shook his head and laughed at his irrational thoughts. How could he think there was any danger here? He sighed. Maybe being a little more optimistic would extend his lifetime, fearing the worst of every situation couldn't be good for his heart.

Myoga shivered suddenly as his flight instincts tried to take hold of him again. It made him feel itchy all over.

Wondering the source, he turned to his lord.

InuTaisho released a thunderous snarl moments after Yanabi exited the flea's senses. The look on the dog's face alone almost made Myoga dart, but it was the strong feeling of anger radiating from his lord's frame that made the flea hop up and attempt an escape. The abrupt turn of behavior left Myoga's mind on auto pilot where all thoughts of puzzling out the reason behind such a dramatic change failed to reach him. Unfortunately for the flea, Sesshomaru's father anticipated the action and cut off his escape.

Once more trapped in the fist of his lord, Myoga could only ask what he did to deserve this.

"Apologies my friend," the dog rasped, "but I could not hold back any longer. Yanabi can take the thoughts that are not guarded; it is… difficult to control any longer."

Fear was slowly overtaken by confusion, letting the flea's brain skitter to a start. Why would he want to hide anything from Yanabi? She was an advisor was she not?

"I do not understand, my lord. What are you speaking of?" Myoga was proud that his voice only shook a little.

"This rage, Myoga. They went after what was mine!" Sensing the flea's rising fear, InuTaisho inhaled slowly in an attempt to steady his thoughts. A pause stretched. "I am going to open my hand now. Promise me that you will remain despite what you see."

If Myoga was afraid before he was terrified now.

His lord sounded so… strained. He needed Myoga's guidance and unfailing wisdom. It was the flea's place to side with his lord.

Stuttering slightly, the miniscule demon promised to stay.

Light splashed on him as his cage opened and Myoga dug his feet into his perch to keep from turning tail at the bright eyes splashed with gold but overrun with crimson. The normal markings along his lord's cheeks were jaggedly stretched, highlighting the feral anger that seemed to fill the room.

InuTaisho's voice was a low guttural sound. "Tell me, what happened in the South."

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

By the time Myoga was done relaying everything, InuTaisho had reined his anger in, a pensive crease decorating his brow.

"Do you believe him to be sincere in his response?" The Dog asked in regards to the southern lord's reaction to his envoy being decimated.

Myoga nodded. "He was most displeased with the revelation. He seemed to have spent a great deal of time perfecting the offering. Years even."

"Hn."

A speculative silence fell. Myoga fancied the idea that Sesshomaru's father was impressed at the care placed into assuring a peace, but the lord's next words showed peace was far from the dog's mind.

"That means he had nothing to do with my son's injuries. Fortunate." Was that disappointment he heard?

Myoga hopped to his feet, immediately being reminded of the bundle with silver hair. Sesshomaru was hurt. Shock could not begin to explain the flea demon's feelings. InuTaisho held a hand up before Myoga could bury him in questions.

"Sesshomaru is fine. The girl made sure or it."

When Myoga inquired if the wretched thing previously at his feet was the girl he spoke of, Inutaisho affirmed. "Who was that girl, my lord?"

InuTaisho didn't answer for a long time. He instead headed over to the door way towards the baths.

"She is the offering the Southern Lord wished to present; you will inform him of her whereabouts." He stood, cocking his ear in an attempt to catch a distant sound.

"I must go Myoga. This blood will not wash itself away." He smiled at the flea who bowed low in return and leapt to Inutaisho's shoulder.

"Of course, my lord. I shall return to the South and inform the southern lord of her recovery."

As Myoga bounced off to his mode of transportation, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be happier if he had never met an inu. Despite their delicious life fluid, they always found a way to call trouble upon themselves. A demon could only take so much excitement before going insane. Look at Totosai, that nutty old coot was only a few decades older than Myoga.

The flea paled at the thought of being a third as batty as the salamander carcass dwelling swordsmith. Myoga sighed.

He needed a vacation.

* * *

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the heavenly smell of jasmine tea. If he had to be painfully honest, anything other than that god-awful odor would make his nose sing. Were he another person, he was sure he'd have nightmares about the smell alone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, are you awake?"

The prince did his best not to wince at the shrill voice of his caretaker. She was a thick, short woman with a surprisingly high pitched voice. Hair the color of mud, visibly stringy even when pulled back in a bun, crowned her head while her beady, black eyes, deeply set in her face, were surrounded by yellow, heavily sagging skin slashed with a orange sickle down her right cheek. She was perhaps older than his grandfather and ten times as irritating. His father knew he despised that woman and only assigned her when feeling particularly vindictive.

"Your voice would have awaken me were I not, Temari," Sesshomaru remarked, letting the sarcasm fully coat his words.

The hag didn't even have the decency to blush.

"Apologies, my lord," She said, not sounding sorry in the least. "Your father wished for me to check on you."

Yes, father is most displeased.

The young lord propped himself on his elbow, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sleeve of his top was yellow, signaling to his steadily awaking mind that his clothes had been changed.

How had he returned home? He didn't remember making it back.

"Temari?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Sesshomaru resisted scowling. Loud, repulsive wench. Were all women this way?

Batting down the surprisingly powerful urge to lash out, Sesshomaru focused his amber eyes on Temari. "How is it that I returned home?"

The plump youkai shifted the tray to her other hip letting Sesshomaru see the spread laid out for him: Domburi tendon and Jasmine tea. Seems father planned to not eat with him today and wanted something on Sesshomaru's stomach before doling out punishment.

Splendid…

"I'm not sure Sesshomaru-sama." She answered, placing the tray beside Sesshomaru's bed. "The Inutaisho said he found you a few ri from the front gates. You were placed under my care not much long after."

"Hn."

That didn't explain why he was unconscious or why his head slightly hurt. No matter.

Sesshomaru ignored Temari's barks to lay down and stood, brushing past the stout woman towards the door. Informing his father of the betrayal of that Akkitou person was a priority. He also needed to find the girl. She owed him a debt and he desired fulfillment.

But the first obstacle, Sesshomaru realized as a wall of flesh stood in his path, would be to get past her.

Temari fixed stern coal like eyes on her charge. "Your father said to not let you out my sight."

Sesshomaru glared. "Temari," He began chillingly, "Move."

Her fleshy hands pressed on her hip in an impressive display of authority for someone who he hardly had to look up to in order to meet their eyes. The pup had to give her credit for withstanding his gaze. It unsettled most in the compound.

"Apologizes, my lord." She said in that same unapologetic way. "But I was told explicitly not to let you leave until the guests made it to their quarters. You only have to wait until-"

Sesshomaru cut her off once her words registered in his head. "What guests?" He demanded.

Used to his domineering attitudes, the old dog merely pointed to the tray she brought in. "Eat. I will tell you once you've cleared your plate." His glare turned glacial. Damn woman always spoke to him like this.

"What guests?"

"As of now it is not important, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Temari-"

"Eat." She said again. At his unyielding stance, she continued on. "The InuTaisho said I was to get you to eat: with or without your cooperation."

Inwardly, Sesshomaru balked at her meaning. 'Eat or I will feed you myself.'

Temari met his murderous look unflinchingly and Sesshomaru bit back his growl. The threat was far from idol. Last time she had done so was years ago, but the blow to his pride from the previous time still chaffed.

The prince's eyes slid to the floor calculating the distance between her and the shoji. She may have been old, but she was quick enough to stop him should he try to run around her and anything short of plowing through the rice paper wall would not garner him an escape. Doing so would only serve to put him in deeper trouble. She dedicated her life to containing the Inuyoukai pups of the compound and while Sesshomaru was the best she'd seen, for now, she was better.

Allowing this brief defeat, Sesshomaru turned away from the door.

Temari held back her chuckle at the petulant glare the pup threw over his shoulder. Such a cute thing. Horrible temper he has and a tad arrogant, but he was a mirror image of his mother as a child. Perhaps when the baby fat slid from his face and his voice held a timber she could cower before him like he wished she would. Until then, it was damn funny watching the little demon strut around like he ruled the lands when in reality he looked like a chibi squeaking out orders; a child playing a man's game.

But she knew to keep such thoughts to herself. Sesshomaru may not have been quicker or stronger than her at the moment, but he was rapidly improving. It wouldn't be long before her presence wouldn't be needed for him. Pushing the child too much would only bite her in the ass if she was reassigned from kids to the stables, or worse, the mothers in labor. Teasing the little devil was a pleasure she would miss. Still, she could press him a bit more.

The pup, grudgingly picking up his food and chopsticks, glanced up at her and she couldn't help herself. Barely holding back a 'good boy', Temari smirked and patted him on the head.

The look of outrage:

Priceless.

* * *

Once his plate was cleaned to the hag's approval, Sesshomaru repeated his earlier question.

"What guest?"

Temari took her time replying. She cleaned up the tray, placing the dishes just so on top of one another until she felt his patience almost near breaking.

"An ambassador to the southern lord. She arrived little before you with her entourage."

Dignified Inuyoukai do not grind their teeth.

Dignified Inuyoukai do not scream in frustration.

Dignified Inuyoukai do not slaughter infuriating old hags that do not know their place.

Mantra aiding him somewhat, Sesshomaru let out a soft breath. Pushing aside Temari's grating tendencies, he wondered if the Akkitou person made it to the castle yet or if he was among the southern ambassador's entourage. That Akkitou person had said he was heading to the West.

_No doubt to tell my father I perished._

"Was there anyone by the name of Akkitou?"

Temari blinked at the odd question. "I'm not sure," Her voice trailed off, then she shook her head and smiled. "You'll know for sure once your father calls for you. Why do you ask?"

As if he would answer her after how irritating she'd been today. "It is none of your concern." He mentally patted himself on the back for keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

Temari smiled again. "And here I thought you would be worried about the little friend you brought home."

His good mood vanished. In Temari's endless games he had focused on Akkitou and on how to make sure his father knew whose neck he would wring. She slipped his mind, if only for a few moments. Thinking back Temari had said father found him. There was no reference to the strange girl that smelled of death. "Where is she?"

Though she didn't show it, Temari was surprised by the 180 in his countenance. Once second he was poorly hiding his smugness and the next his body was taunt as if he realized something he should have before. "She who, my lord?"

"No more games, Temari. The girl that was with me, where is she?" The look the boy leveled on her now was one that caused the hairs on her neck to rise. Yep, she wouldn't be needed for much longer.

Appearing un-phased, Temari thumped her fist on her open palm in a feigned epiphany. "Oh, you mean the bloody, injured child that smelled of death." Sesshomaru jerked his head in acknowledgement. "Yanabi had her last time I knew, poor girl. Looked like a massacre happened on her."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead, a soft tapping sounded on the frame.

"Temari-dono," A voice called. "The InuTaisho has called for Sesshomaru if he is awake." Nearly a second after the statement sounded the door slide open. The messenger jumped slightly and bowed to her lord. Sesshomaru hardly noticed as he was already past the slip of a woman.

If the girl was with Yanabi then she was safe for now, if only physically. Sesshomaru's eyes glossed over the artifacts that signaled his family's influence in their land and their presence in the countries overseas. Had Yanabi discovered the girl's secrets?

"He is in the library, my lord." Came the whispered direction of his guide. He didn't know her name. He hardly bothered to speak to the other members of the house hold. They'd be lucky if he looked their way.

Grand doors, emblazoned with the flower printed mark of his family, stood before him. His guide bowed, backing away to return to her duties. Briefly, Sesshomaru organized his thoughts. Entering his father's domain without centering his mind first preceded failure. He needed to inform his father of the happenings and of the girl's temporary importance before his father sidetracked him.

Sesshomaru pressed his palm against the screen and slid it open.

Very few things could ruffle the Inu no Taisho's good mood. His son often thought his behavior strange and improper, but he enjoyed the relaxed attitude (a fact that he would never admit aloud).

His father smiled more than any in the castle, laughed deeper and more fully than any Sesshomaru had yet encountered. He was a demon who felt far more than any respectable, or so his mother said, demon should. This was a trait he could not curse in his sire; it made him a man to be admired- one who did what was best for himself and did not conform to the will of another. The Dog general was always lax in his posture, always held a half smirk on his face, and his eyes, though calculating, were always friendly and open.

Sesshomaru often looked forward to spending time with his father. Stories – whispers of greatness- were told best by the Inu no Taisho. Immersed in the tales of the past, the prince could forget that war was brewing or that those responsibilities would take him away for weeks at a time. He could forget the ache in his chest that welled up every time a messenger arrived, bringing news of another village slaughtered, another soldier missing.

Alongside his blood, cradled in the furs and history of his ancestors, Sesshomaru could forget many things and it all began at his father's smile.

But today, when Sesshomaru opened the shoji screen to the library, his father was not smiling. In fact, Sesshomaru had not seen his father this pissed. Ever.

His father's features were controlled. Mouth in a neutral line, posture perfect, even the agitated tap of his claws was unheard. Those who did not know what this signaled need only look at the eyes.

Anger turned the liquid gold into a slate of yellow fire.

The prince kneeled, beginning a proper greeting to his father, but was interrupted.

"Where were you?" Startled at the quiet, foreign tone he never received from the Inu before, Sesshomaru stayed kneeling.

"I-,"

"Look at me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hesitated, for once unsure of how to proceed with his father. He had never felt this way before, only with his mother had he ever restrained himself from speaking his mind, but he obeyed.

Golden eyes, hard like amber, shifted to Sesshomaru's face immediately.

His voice washed over the princes ears: cold and seemingly calm, but Sesshomaru could taste the anger like it was a palpable thing.

"Where were you?"

His father's power was something he learned to strive for instead of fear. His father's skill was something he learned to admire instead of crave. But fearing his father himself, had never happened before.

He was proud that his voice did not shake as he answered him. "I was in the southwestern forest. I… I needed to run."

The Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed prompting Sesshomaru to elaborate further.

"We- I have not been able to leave the compound for six cycles, Chichiue. Never had you confined me for such a time. My blood called for movement, for freedom. I am… restless."

Silence stretched. Sesshomaru held his father's gaze as the seconds ticked past. He wondered what angered his father; there was more than just his disappearance that caused this display. Maybe Akkitou made it to his home and told his father of his death, but Sesshomaru was standing before him, obviously alive. Why would that anger him? The injury he sustained was a flesh wound. It was probably healed beneath the bandages as they spoke. Was he upset for Sesshomaru's carelessness in allowing himself to get injured? Or was it the girl? Had her smell offended th-?

"Do you know how my day has been?" Thrown from his train of thought, Sesshomaru blinked owlishly at his father. "I return from the baths, expecting to see my son diligently immersed in his studies, instead I am receiving the Southern Ambassador. She informs me that one of her wolves picked up the scent of your blood, too much blood. I laugh."

Here his father released a short bark of laughter, harsh and ringing to the prince's ears. The Inu no Tiasho shifted in his chair, placing his hand on the armrest, and closed his eyes.

"I sent someone to find you," he whispered. "Do you know what they found?"

The wood of the chair cracked and Sesshomaru's father did not give him a chance to respond.

"Nothing. I send more, and they find nothing. I sent everyone, combing every crevice of this goddamned place, Sesshomaru." His father's eyes slid open and lazily regarded him. The anger, if possible, had increased.

"Do you know what they found?"

This time he waited for him to reply and Sesshomaru swallowed before answering.

"Nothing?"

A vicious smiled spread across his sire's face.

"That's right. But I felt they were inept. I felt they weren't looking for you hard enough, so I left myself."

The gravity of his father's actions finally registered. His father had ignored his duties as the Lord... to look for him. An insult to the Southern ambassador, to the south, if there ever was one.

"I headed to where your scent trailed from the front gates," Inu no Taisho continued. "I lost it in the snow."

The InuTaisho breathed out of his nose sharply, remembering the feeling that swept him when he lost his son's scent. His precious, foolish son who could never sit still to save his life. He had called for him, howled; even as the fear of loss clawed its way up his throat, he continued to bellow for his first born. Disbelief pushed him forward. His son was too stubborn to die. But his scent was gone in the twisting winds.

At the somber look in his father's eyes, Sesshomaru realized why he was so angry. Understanding made the pup's lingering fears subside.

The Inu no Taisho was… worried, for him.

His father had never shown such worries before. He had been caring, affectionate, playful, and protective, but worried? A slight smile that probably would get him into more trouble spread across his face.

"I- I am sorry, Chichiue. I am here now." It sounded weak, even to his ears. Reassuring someone was not an action Sesshomaru had much practice in.

Sesshomaru's soft apology brought the Inu from his melancholy thoughts. He tilted is head in acknowledgement. "Yes, you are. I found you because of him. Her scent overpowered the winds and you were beside her, flat on your back in the snow. He-" InuTaisho smiled a sly smile, much more in line with his personality.

"He said you fainted."

Sesshomaru flushed. "This Sesshomaru does not faint!"

His father waved a hand slipping back into his usual persona. "His words not mine, pup. Being in close proximity to such a scent for so long left me lightheaded; there is no shame," and here he smirked, "in fainting."

The Inu no Taisho enjoyed his son's scowl until recognition dawned on the pup. "You say both his and her. Chichiue, I do not understand." The dog's good mood melted away.

"He could not fully explain what happened before he died-"

"She is dead?" The dog glared at his son for the interruption.

"It is slightly more complicated than that, Sesshomaru. The one you spoke to, that was a person in possession of the girl's body. He was to deliver her here with their envoy."

Anger crept back into the golden eyes.

"They were attacked and his body was destroyed along with the rest of the guardsmen. The girl did not know the way to the Western house and would have died before reaching here had he not possessed her body." The lord's gaze flicked back to his son.

"He told me of the betrayal and of your _heroics_."

Sesshomaru flinched at the tone his father took.

"They were going to rape her," he said defensively.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'Hn,' He says. His father loved to irritate Sesshomaru by responding to him in one word syllables. It was frustrating and yet another quirk that grated across the pup's personality. He hardly realized he started doing it too.

Pride filled the Inu no Taisho despite his words. Sesshomaru did not yet realize how well he performed in the battle. The girl would not have survived without him, would not have been saved without him. Even so, such disobedience in times like these could not go unpunished. Lucky for the pup, he was too relieved to give him a harsh punishment.

_Her body, my lord, it must be protected until her mind returns._

The girl's voice, hardened by possession, came to him. Yes, that would do nicely.

"Sesshomaru," Cagey eyes turned to him at the offhanded tone. "I am proud of you."

Although sensing a 'but' to the compliment, Sesshomaru still couldn't stop feeling pleased at the statement.

"But," The Inu no Taisho smiled at the soft sigh. "You were reckless and disobedient; you cannot go unpunished. Until I say otherwise, you will be standing guard over our new guest."

A look of poorly suppressed horror flinted across his son's face and this time the Inu no Taisho did laugh.

"She has been cleaned, Sesshomaru. I would not allow such an odor to permeate my home, I'm sure everything of hers was burned to keep out the smell. Your first shift starts now."

Relieved, Sesshomaru kneeled again and nodded to his father but he stopped himself from exiting. His father did not know of Akkitou, the wretch could be in his home. "Chichiue, the one who I encountered in the forest, Akkitou, he was the leader of the band the girl –er- man and I disposed of."

He described the events perfectly to his father and prepared himself for the confirmation. If this Akkitou was who Sesshomaru was beginning to expect he was, then this was an act of war. Fragile ties between the South and West would be broken. The blank look on his father's face was an omen that made the pup regret his intelligence. If he was right, his father would be gone again for a long time. Still, Sesshomaru had to finish, had to ask the final question.

"He said he was heading here. Is he in the southern Ambassador's envoy?"

Chichiue smiled that vicious smile again. "The girl's caretaker spoke of this but he did not give a name. I suppose he did not think I would believe it unless it came from my own son's mouth." The InuTaisho had to laugh that sharp, harsh bark once more. "He was right, but I will handle this. Sesshomaru, do not interfere."

There was a dangerous tone to his father's voice that he only used when he wanted to make something absolutely clear. Sesshomaru had only disobeyed his father once when he used that tone and he had a scar to remember it. Playing with the dragon hatchlings before they fully separated from their mothers was not a venture he took up again. Once Sesshomaru nodded, the Inu no Taisho waved his hand in dismissal.

Sesshomaru exited the library and headed to Yanabi's quarters, clamping down his curiosity.

The Inu no Taisho allowed his fury to come back fully once his son cleared his senses. Sesshomaru had not witnessed his true rage, not once, and when the scent of fear hit his nostrils he had to rein back his ire. The conversation with the girl possessed had been very enlightening, but dangerous. Plans of betrayal, of assassination: the kind of plans that would bring the South crashing down if they attempted any act against his home. He owed that man a debt that he would have to repay in the girl.

* * *

**_~*~*~*~* (Flashback)_**

* * *

_When the scent of death stained the airways, he had very nearly transformed to get there faster; but it was when he saw his son, still, at the feet of a walking massacre, that red bled into his iris._

_The girl noticed him before he reached the cave that they took shelter in. Her eyes trailed up the silks whipping around him, the sword gripped in his hand, and settled on the bleeding red irises that pierced through the snowstorm. Crimson met crimson for a moment._

_He growled at her for the gall and her head snapped down. An approving rumble echoed._

_"My son," he ground out. She backed away immediately, head still tilted to the floor._

_"He is injured." She said risking his wrath. He was beside his son in an instant. Gentle fingers moved aside the stained fabric to look at the wound. It was not fatal and when he shifted his son's body to see if the injury went through he heard a whine of protest. Satisfied for now, he stood before his son blocking the view of his blood from the female._

_"What happened to him?" It was hardly in words a human could understand but the girl seemed to comprehend the meaning._

_A scowl tilted her lips. "Heedless of my words he stayed and he fought to sate his curiosity. Stubborn child." The crimson softened and she smiled in gratitude to the locks of silver at the dog general's feet. "He was defending us, and he became... distracted. The bastard impaled him with a sword but the wretch is dead."_

_His nose crinkled against the rank scent that could curdle milk. A believable story. He would have to corroborate it with his son when he awoke. "Who are you?"_

_She looked up at him then, sensing a calming of his beast, and was rewarded with vibrant amber eyes tinted only faintly with crimson._

_"This one's name is not important, my lord. This body is."_

_"Speak plainly. I do not have patience for any games." She bowed deeply in apology._

_"This one speaks this way because this one has nothing to call his own, but this one's time is limited. Apologies my lord but right now this one's words are more important than your questions."_

_A snarl was the only warning before she was pinned by her neck in a crushing grip. "You speak _**_too_**_ freely, bitch."_

_Despite being without oxygen, the girl's face was serene, unconcerned with the threat of death clamped around her windpipe. Her unchanged face, and what little he could gather from her disgusting scent, told him she was unafraid. "It concerns war, my lord." She rasped out._

_He paused, mid execution. Her speech was strange, as was her aura, and she referred to herself as he. The altering aura brushed his senses with a strange sense of déjà vu._

_Curiosity alone loosened his hand._

_"What do you know of war? You are a child." He saw amusement in her eyes, but the girl apparently knew he would not appreciate outright laughter._

_"You do not recognize this?"_

_Again the strange brush of her aura buffeted his senses and he stepped back fully. "Possession." He spat._

_The girl nodded her head a bit sadly but smiled. "This one had no choice, for the girl to survive… steps had to be taken."_

_The Inu no Taisho remembered past confrontations with demons that could possess the body of another. They felt no pain, and could keep moving when anyone else would have died. The side effect was that they could only inhabit a body for a short amount of time before subjecting themselves to death._

_"You spoke of war?"_

_The girl looked up at the cave ceiling as she spoke. "Some peoples in the south are resentful of you; strong, grudge holding peoples. They wish you and all of yours harm. The envoy this one and the girl belonged to contained the peace offering the Southern lord promised and was attacked. This one's body was dying, but the girl had not yet been taken to your home, she did not know the way and she was inexperienced in long term combat. This one possessed her to keep her safe."_

_"How long?" He felt he knew the estimate from the layer of blood caked on the girl, but he did not expect the answer she gave him._

_"In 8 more days it would have been three moon cycles." At the dog general's expression the girl bowed again. "This one was quite accomplished in the art but there will be… side effects for my intrusion."_

_Three moon cycles? The longest he ever heard were two. The side effects he knew well. The skirmishes along the Western and Southern borders left some of his men in infant stages where they could do no more than snarl and whine like a pup, permanently._

_Rage welled in him at the tragedy of the act. He did not save her by committing her to a life of permanent reliance. "You destroyed the girl's mind!"_

_"No! I did not purposefully do damage to her brain like my kin. She will be as she was in time. You need only protect her until then."_

_Incredulity colored his voice. "How?"_

_"As I said I am most skilled in this."_

_The dog backed away from the girl with a growl of frustration and bent once more to his son. He needed to get back, before the ambassador realized his absence__ from the castle. "Why must I protect her? She is no concern of mine."_

_There was a hint of exasperation in the voice. "She is the southern lord's child. She is the peace offering we were meant to present. The swine lazing about in your home seeks your death and wishes to use the girl to do so. You must protect her!"_

_A powerful sound ripped from his throat at her decree. The girl snapped her body to a submissive state but she was trembling. Perhaps in anger. He could understand that, even sympathize. To come all this way and be denied…_

_Sesshomaru's mother had once said his heart would get in the way of things. To her, he was too powerful to be as kind as he was._

_Recalling the heartbroken sound of the girl's voice, he agreed with her._

_"I will take her with me." Gratitude made the girl break her stance and smile up at him in thanks. He merely grunted and hefted his son on his shoulder._

_"Her body, my lord, it must be protected until her mind returns. Once she is in control, her mind will have formed a sufficient barrier against possessions like this. I- Thank you."_

_The girl kneeled before him in a proper show of respect this time._

_"I die with no regrets."_

_Her body fell forward into the snow dotted dirt and the crimson slowly bled from her eyes. She looked up at the feet coming forward and smiled._

_"The young lord… I'm sure he will wonder why he is unconscious when he wakes up. Could you… could you make sure he knows he fainted?"_

_The Inu no Taisho couldn't think of a response to that as soft laugher escaped her, the crimson disappearing under closed lids._

* * *

_~*~*~*~*~( End Flashback)_

* * *

He chuckled at the thought of Sesshomaru's expression when he revealed that little tid bit of information. Blow to his pride indeed. The Inu no taisho stood and headed for the hall where he would summon his guest.

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. _I believe a confrontation is in order._

* * *

A/N: How's it doing so far? Read and review!

(_Updated 4/30/11)_


	4. This isn't Happening

_**(A/N): I want to thank Beneath the Shining Stars and Uruvielnin for reviewing -Especially Beneath the Shining stars for being the first to review. It meant a lot. But enough of my sap… on to the story. It's a little heavy in the middle with explaining and there's not as much dialogue as the other chapters but I wanted to explain a few things as well as give some characters a little back ground and introduce a few more too. Thanks,**_

_**~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**This isn't Happening**_

_I reject your reality and replace it with my own..._

* * *

_Present Day, Western House_

Two words came to mind when Sesshomaru pushed open Yanabi's door and spotted his charge sleeping in the furs.

The first of which being Clean. The second being Shiny.

Her head had some type of covering that reflected the sunlight in the room. Not an ounce of dirt or blood or any other speck of filth floated about. He was impressed and grateful to the purple haired demon. Now free from her gory coat, Sesshomaru tried to decipher the girl's scent from Yanabi's spicy one. It was not flowery with the spice of acid like his mother nor was it a mix of dyes and ginger like the room and the elder demoness reclining against the far wall. No, what he smelled was the bathing soaps and a scent resembling the earth after a heavy rain. Committing said smell to memory since the female was under his protection…. again, Sesshomaru slid the door shut.

Yanabi greeted him with her usual pleasantness.

"Ohayo, koinu-sama. Checking in on your baggage?"

Sesshomaru didn't deign to answer, instead he tried to clear him mind. If he let her rile him, he'd only be tormenting himself. Yanabi grinned at him, folding her silk clad legs, and hmmed.

"I don't think my spine could handle that kind of treatment." She chuckled. "Your insults are becoming more and more creative, Koinu." Sesshomaru glared at her and she shrugged. "I might have trouble hearing them if you didn't think so negatively. Aniki may be vocally loud but his thoughts might as well be whispers; it is strange how you speak so calmly and yet your thoughts come to me as bellows."

Troublesome telepathic abilities.

"I believe father forbid you from delving into my mind."

Yanabi scoffed. "I did not delve. You need only enter the room and your pitiful mental blocks broadcast the thoughts to me. Aniki should give you to me for training instead of making you figure it out on your own."

Sesshomaru's scathing retort didn't quite make it to his lips when he realized what he was looking at was not some strange reflective cap.

"….Bald?"

Yanabi blinked emerald eyes before following the direction of his eyes.

"Oh," She said quietly. "I told them to get rid of the smell; apparently her hair was holding the odor. She had to be shaven."

They removed all of her hair? The prince had to resist running a hand through his ankle long tresses. Thinking back to her previous visage, he could see the justification.

The blood covered the hairs so thickly he did not know the original color.

"It's not permanent," The woman assured at the perturbed look on the pup's face. "By tomorrow it should be to her ears and, in a few days, back to the original length."

"Hn."

Yanabi smiled at the pup as he knelt on the far side of the wall beside the bedding. She noticed he positioned himself between the bed and the door and how he did not sit with his legs folded under him but in a position easy to hop up from.

Defensive measures…. Interesting.

Perhaps Aniki sent him here for punishment. If she was lucky InuTaisho may have sent the puppy here to serve under her for a few weeks. Now that would be glorious. She mentally sighed. Wishful thinking, he was probably here to look after the girl with her or some other errand. Even though he tried to hide it, she knew her Aniki was too rattled to dish out a harsh punishment to puppy. Either way, she'd rather puppy confirm her theory.

"So," Yanabi began with a grin. "To what do we owe this visit, koinu?"

The pup blinked slowly in what she learned was his version of a sigh and she had to stop herself from giggling to annoy him further. "Business." He replied primly.

Yanabi translated the meaning: _Punishment_

"Ah. And what _business_ do you have in here with me and my new friend." Emerald eyes flicked to the girl's unconscious form when she shifted in her sleep, tugging the covers to her navel and made a soft noise of protest.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked to the slumbering child's form as well. "Business that does not concern you, Yanabi." He answered in a monotone that was becoming more and more emotionless. "In fact," He said with a hint of a smile. "Your presence is not needed."

Well that just wouldn't do. Yanabi may not have originally wanted a babysitting job but when she checked the mind of the girl she was quite interested in fleshing out the little one's past. Yanabi had just found the girl's combat training in her memory when the pup walked in. It was such a strenuous itinerary for anon heir to go through. The fact that she was Ookami's bastard child only peaked her interest. Ooooh she'd have such fun when the wolf returned to the West. But if puppy was trying to get her to leave she wouldn't get any more information to exploit for personal entertainment.

"Koinu," She said with a pout. "Otouto promised me I'd be able to have some fun. Why do you get to keep her?"

"Chichiue assigned me to guard over her." He announced, only slightly embarrassed that he'd been reduced to a babysitter. "And she has been under your care since we returned," Sesshomaru's eyes slid to her face with a disapproving gaze. "I am sure you have had _plenty_ of fun."

The look of pure innocence that covered Yanabi's face was more than enough of a confirmation for him.

"I only learned her origins before you pressed into my room without knocking." She defended doing her best to ignore the knowing look sent in her direction. "I have had no such fun. Besides, I am the only one that can speed along the girl's mental recovery. You can't keep her to yourself."

As if he wanted her. Sesshomaru would like nothing better than to enter the dojo and perfect his swordsmanship; even tolerating Tynichi to better his strategizing would be more preferable than sitting in a room with deadweight and a nuisance.

Sesshomaru decided to let the bland facial expression answer what he thought of her desires when Yanabi tensed.

Her eyes lost focus for but a second before she was on her feet making long strides to the door. "Alright, you win. Keep her safe for a while and I'll be back."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at Yanabi's retreating form but smothered his peaking curiosity. She wouldn't tell him what was going on even if he asked. His aunt was always like that.

She started to close the door but paused sticking her head back in with a smirk. "Because I am a gracious person I will tell you that I know the girl's name."

Sesshomaru waited.

He waited some more.

He pursed his lips as she continued to look at him expecting something.

"And?" He prompted with a slight growl.

"That's it." She smiled at him as the door shut with a snap.

This isn't happening….

The prince wouldn't be surprised if he developed a twitch from the women in this castle. He returned to the position he claimed as sentinel and shut his eyes. He would not allow Yanabi to irritate him any more than she already had.

….

But… What _was_ the girl's name….?

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Akkitou of the Southern Lands served under the southern lord for almost half a millennia. He was in the Lord's personal council for 200 of those years and was present to witness the greatest accomplishments of the Wolves, their apex, and all the glorious battles that branded their home the Ketsueki no tochi: the blood lands.

Titled so after the red soil painted with their enemies' blood.

They were a people of battle. Politics only gaining a foothold because the days of constant war had dwindled and their people clamored for recognition off the battlefield. The exploits of the Wolves, whispered across the islands, were legendary. They were known as the boogieman in many a culture outside their own.

He was proud to be a wolf, proud to be bred from the best, proud of all of it.

Raiza, the Southern Lord, dominated over the panthers with only the dragons a threat to his people's superiority. He knew no equal. His speed was unparalleled across the four kingdoms and his skills in lightning attacks were only challenged by the dragon king himself. Raiza paid no mind to the dogs above him because they entertained themselves as they fought over their scrap of dirt. Pleasing to the eye their lands may be but overall Akkitou knew his lord thought it was insignificant.

The imagery did not best their coastal beaches, nor did the dog's monetary wealth rival the panthers' gold from Sado Island or the wolves' own Iwami Ginzan silver mine. In that aspect they were- again- insignificant. The only possible threat those plebeians had against his lord was the silver Inu and their legendary strength. Fortunately, a threatening silver- one born with their kin strength and the mind to harness the power to be more than an attack dog- hadn't shown up since Raiza killed the last bastard two hundred years ago.

Raiza claimed there was nothing to worry about and they all believed him… they had no reason not to.

All before the mutt took control of the west and drove Akkitou's people to mere shadows of their former glory.

That… mongrel gained recognition on the battlefield, steadily drawing land from the other Kingdoms. Raiza continued to ignore him. Despite Akkitou's warnings and the evidence mounting to take out the threat, he allowed the Inu his conquests. Raiza only answered to the rising apprehension of his people once the dog quieted the dragons by outwitting Ryuseko and winning Kala: the one gifted with sight. His lord finally appeared concerned.

They clashed a single time on the battlefield and it was a battle of awesome power, felt in the high north, but fought in the deepest recesses of the mountain range that split Honsh u. No one was allowed to view the battle, let alone enter it. The champion of this bout would shift the power balance in their favor. Weeks after the last spark of power faded, both combatants returned curiously alive and even more curious a victor was never named. Each side claimed they possessed the bragging rights but the two lords' never confirmed, instead laughing whenever the subject was brought up.

Still, that changed the relationship between the two. Raiza no longer ignored the dog, doing everything in his power to best and or counter the Inu no Taisho's steps of success. He looked at the mutt with a respect and difference that previously was reserved for the few persons in his council. It was a growing weakness Akkitou planned to rid Raiza of.

Akkitou had been summoned to his lord's council chambers many a time this year. Once Raiza declared that the West was not their enemy, Akkitou felt matters had to be taken into his own hands in disposing of their people's foe. He searched and his break came when he was exiting the bath house. One of the maids blubbered on about her friend's child being taken by the Lord. The child was the Lord's bastard and the woman hadn't been able to see the baby once birthed.

Interested Akkitou confronted some of the guardsmen on a child being held in the main house. He found out that the child was being trained extensively in the art of battle and would be given as a gift to protect the western lord's heir. Akkitou growled at the wound to his people, being placed under the rule of that bastard and his son. He confronted his lord begging him to see reason. Akkitou told him that he was lowering them by doing this. Raiza laughed and said that was the brilliance of the deal. She was his blood but would never be heir because he had two other children. InuTaisho would get a show of good faith by him placing his own own child in his care and ending the battle between their sides. Plus, there was no loss of faith because the girl was part Inu.

Akkitou growled and stormed out of the room. The dog would not be pacified by a girl. His lord was a fool. He needed Akkitou to handle this.

* * *

_81 days ago-From Present Day_

Akkitou had waited patiently as the years progressed and the tensions grew more strained until the girl was ready and Raiza sent her off with the master in mental manipulation: Daikok. He could turn the mental processes of a warrior's mind to pea soup in a matter of minutes. Raiza trusted Daikok more than he trusted Akkitou at the moment because of the golden ookami's outburst, but Daikok was loyal to the wolves as a whole over the lords that ruled them and would do what was best for his people. So if Akkitou propositioned him right during the ambush he could show Daikok the error in following after Raiza's attachment.

Wrench after wrench was thrown into his plan. Akkitou tried to reason with Daikok, he needed someone with his skill to make the girl do their bidding. But Daikok told him he wouldn't betray his lord or his people, positive that Akkitou's delusions would only get them killed. Then the girl had to go and attack his men, forcing them to fight and killed the most capable mind melder he had on hand. Akkitou cursed as the girl escaped from him while the envoy threw their lives away to protect her. He was greatly disappointed when those he sent after her told him she escaped but that issue would be addressed soon.

* * *

_Three days ago- from Present Day_

The golden wolf lowered himself nimbly before his lord's seat. He was not quite sure why he had been summoned but it could only be good news for him. Nothing but good news was coming back to him from the battlefield. His forces were gradually chipping away at the mutt's platoons and he would be leaving out to corner the girl once the meeting was over. Conflicts between the South and West began anew when the wolves sawed away at the human numbers in the south. They needed to hold back if they didn't want to start outsourcing for humans. Akkitou refused to allow his people to grow fat off the rice patty farmers; what good were warriors who couldn't see their feet. For the time being, there was a ban on human hunting in their lands; Akkitou wasn't very fond of human meat anyway so it was no loss to him.

Give the meatbags fifty odd years and hunting could resume; they'd multiply like the rodents they were.

The Wolf council was broken from his thoughts as Raiza entered the chamber. Innocuous midnight tresses, pulled high into a pony, were braided until the tail brushed his posterior. His hair was a stark contrast to the yellow, white and lavender accented outfit, stamped with a pattern of feathers down the left side. He shared the bronzed flesh of all southern wolves along with the hunger of a good challenge, unfailing loyalty, and healthy love of women. Grey eyes locked with lilac for a moment and Akkitou smiled.

Raiza did not return it.

"Hey sunshine," The stormy eyed demon began, "tell me why I'm receiving reports from the borders regarding our shit for brain soldiers. They seem to be feeding on the humans of the East and West." Akkitou quirked a brow at the concerned edge to Raiza's voice- already accepting of the moniker due to his golden locks.

"The packs on the border of the west and east were feeding on the human territories because our own human populations grow sparse. I was not aware this would be a problem." Akkitou allowed his smile to slip from his features. He really didn't see what the issue was. There were far more humans in the west than anywhere and they could replenish themselves quickly enough. It wasn't like they were going extinct or anything. The East's humans were convenient because the panthers hardly cared what happened to them. Apparently cats are picky with their food.

Raiza snarled, flicking hair out of his eye. "Why wouldn't that be a problem? You don't take someone else's shit and expect them to nod their heads saying, 'thank you for fucking me over. Don't forget to piss on me when you leave or else I might think you weren't happy.'" He ran a clawed hand through his lopsided bang and sighed. "Inu's pissed at me because you gave those dumbasses free reign. You'd think they have enough sense to not steal from the mutt."

Akkitou suppressed his scowl. When the golden wolf used mutt, it was an insult; when his lord used it, the inflection was synonymous with an endearment. Dear gods. His lord was turning towards that bastard dog more so, protecting the mutt's interests, why?

He liked how quickly his lord could forgive if he wanted to, but hated how stubborn the wolf tended to be with matters that needed swift resolve or elimination: like the pesky mutt. Raiza's impetuous and stubborn nature made Akkitou's job far harder than it needed to be. Today, Akkitou had to discern the strength of the bond between the ookami and the Inu bastard.

"In no way did I direct them to hunt in the West. I only said, for a time, humans were off limits here. The dog is petty to whine over the pilfering of a few dozen mortals. It is hardly a dent on the Western Lord's food source."

Raiza looked apocalyptic so Akkitou hurriedly continued. "Not saying this will continue! I merely doubt the Inu no Taisho would start a war over _humans._"

His lord's lip curled and he clenched his fist. _Akkitou's hatred is clouding his judgment. If someone were to snatch at our own humans, the packs would be in an uproar. _He had to make Akkitou see, fighting Inu wasn't an option. He was a right bastard sometimes with his sense of humor but Raiza liked him; he wasn't a half bad demon.

"Despite what you think, InuTaisho reacted quite violently to the revelation. Men are doing battle by the human settlements. He sent word that the grey sentries- you know the bastards with unique capabilities I sent out on assignment?- were sighted on the battlefield fucking up his people's heads and more than just a few _dozen_ of the mortals are being slaughtered in the crossfire. Don't act like you forgot how bitchy he gets over what's his. Inu will go to the battlefield himself and cut down all of the men if it protects his own. Shit, Akki!" Raiza scrubbed his face when he noticed the stubborn set to his advisor's jaw. Akkitou wasn't listening to him; he was just letting all this talk go in one ear and out the other. He had to get through to him before his friend did something stupid.

The black wolf spoke in a more subdued voice. "Akki, listen- no don't tell me you're listening because I know what that fucking look means. Whenever it gets on your girly face you don't hear a fucking word I say- (sigh) I know you don't trust him, sunshine; but he is our ally. He- He's my friend and I won't go against him in war."

Gods forbid the clingy bastard hears Raiza said that aloud. Damn dog latched onto everyone he felt even the slightest bit of affection for. Not that he had any for the Wolf lord. Or he for the dog… Ahhh he should just stop with that line of thought. He'd hurl if he kept it on.

Pushing aside the mental digression, Raiza inhaled deeply. "Looking for ways to fuck him is looking for ways to fuck me," He warned. "Don't go there, Akki, or I swear you will _**not**_ like what happens to you."

His council of two hundred and fifty plus years, his friend, would understand what he meant. It was not that he cared less about Akkitou; Akkitou was family and he was not betraying him. The golden wolf was one of the last of his species and a damn great strategist, but Raiza was going to protect _**all**_ his interests. Dealing with the Inu would keep his people safe. Going to constant war was a past time the humans enjoyed; we were better than clawing at one another like animals.

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

This isn't happening… his lord couldn't. The gold wolf swallowed heavily. It was too late, the lord was already tainted.

Akkito sent out the special family of wolves skilled in the art of possession to twist the blade in the dog's side without consulting Raiza. He feared his lord would be too hesitant to go to such measures and he was right. Raiza was in bed with the enemy.

Akkitou had to get through to him. He had to make him see that he was following a path that would lead their people to destruction.

"Raiza-sama you can't be serious. He will go to war! All but Daikok are on the field already and they continue to decimate his forces. It is but a matter of tim-"

"Why would-? Wait…" Grey-blue eyes widened as he ran the conversation back in his mind. "What the FUCK are you talking about? Most of them should be on patrol in the grey female camp. I told you cougar demons were hunting their young and one of the women was leaking information. Did you… did you send them there? ALL OF THEM? Damn you!" Raiza roared, darting across the room and catching Akkitou in the throat. He slammed his friend's body into the stone siding allowing blue fire to sizzle the flesh on the gold's throat.

"You left our children to suffer for your fucking vendetta to the silvers?" His eyes lightened into the sapphire blue of his beast. "I killed the bastard that slaughtered the golden wolves. The Inu no Taisho had nothing to do with that. It was **his** father not _**him**_!"

"He is one of them." Akkitou rasped, fighting the urge to claw at the hand crushing his windpipe. "He'll betray you, you know he will. We can defeat him my lord, you can-"

"Akkitou," He hissed in a deceptively soft voice. "You _will_ remove the agitators from the border, immediately."

Akkitou gasped. "I will not!"

"You _will_, Akkitou, or I will fry you despite our past together." Akkitou growled mutinously, and Raiza enunciated each syllable with a flare of his elemental ability. "Never again question my orders. Never again redirect _**my **_people." The golden-haired demon screamed as a particularly vicious bolt was sent through his system. "And you will _**never**_ enter my council chambers again until I feel you have this fixation dealt with. If you were any other fucker-grrr"

Raiza abruptly dropped him, teeth clamping shut with a snap. The Southern lord flared his nostrils at the disheveled, coughing form of his friend and forced a measured breath out of his mouth.

With a shake of his head, he said, "You're wrong, man."

Akkitou managed to make his grunt sound like a question. Raiza looked mildly embarrassed as Akkitou cleared his throat to spit out blood and the ex-councilor let himself marvel at Raiza's ability to shift from enraged to chasten in a breath's span of time.

"When the mutt and I fought all those years ago… I lost."

His former council made a strange choking sound and Raiza laughed. "Yeah, fucking insane right? Losing to a bastard half my age. I don't know the bitch who birthed that crazy fuck but she had something Inu's old man lacked. The silver that killed your people- tch- he had nothing on Inu. Took everything in me to drag out the fight as long as I did and you know what he did, standing over my beaten, bloody self? He let me go. I couldn't even walk, Sunshine; but, in Inu's eyes, I earned my right to live by tearing a nice chunk outta him, not because of some insulting idea that I wasn't good enough to kill, but because he said he hadn't had a challenge like that in all his life and he'd love to fight me again."

Raiza squatted next to the frozen body crumpled against the wall, stormy eyes glancing over the disbelief of his wayward comrade. "So do you think we could beat him now, hmm? I got my ass kicked. How would our fighters, our women and our children, fair against someone _**I**_ lost to?"

"You sound as if you worship that bastard." Akkitou curled his lip in disgust and shot his friend a speculative glance. "Or is it," He began with a soft voice. "A _**deeper**_ kind of fondness?"

Raiza blinked. For several moments he stared at Akkitou before raising his hand and barking in laughter. Pain exploded in Akkitou's face seconds later, belatedly registering to the demon's addled brain that his jaw was fractured from Raiza's lightning fast swing.

"Ah, don't tempt me Akki; I haven't yet decided whether you're better to me alive or dead."

The Southern Lord wiped a tear from his eye and placed a benign hand on Akkitou's shoulder. "You know I have a strict women only policy. Times may be rough but they sure as hell aren't that bad. Inu and I never EVER shared a bed and I'll freeze my ass off in the cold before I huddle next to that fucker."

Raiza tapped the damaged bone with his index finger, his eyes daring Akkitou to make a sound of protest.

"Speak carefully, Sunshine. Next time I'm ripping it off."

At Akkitou's continued silence Raiza stood, turning away towards the door, and lifted a hand in farewell. "I was going to send you with Mikota to the mutt's place but now I think not. I'm trustin' you not to let me down again, Akki. For old time's sake…"

Raiza slipped through the door, cursing himself for not paying attention to Akkitou's activities. He couldn't believe this was happening! Akkitou had protested vehemently against trading with InuTaisho, but after the initial conflict over the matter Raiza thought it was solved. He never dreamed Akkitou would disobey him so boldly and antagonize the Western Lord.

Raiza was no coward. He'd never back down from a decent fight- his mate claimed he never knew when to hightail it outta a situation- but he'd never put his people in jeopardy. The South would not go into a war his people would lose. He would not sacrifice all that could be gained through having a potential ally, a healthy rival. Why would he enter a war that would decimate their ranks?

The tinkle of ceramics clattering together caught his ear and he entered the tea room coming face to face with his mate. She smiled at him when he entered before turning back to the boy playing with the teacups.

"I smell burnt flesh. Did the hunters fail you again?"

Raiza lowered himself onto the fur surrounding his son and shook his head, biting back a growl. Mai knew he did not want to talk about his shitty hunters.

"They still haven't found her. Her scent went missing in a battlefield not far from the boarder, but I bathed after dealing with them. What you smell is Akkitou." He grinned at his kid when the boy crashed the teacups together, splintering them with a high giggle.

The woman arched a brow. "Why would Akkitou be any trouble? He has been loyal to you for years." She paused at the pup's inquisitive gaze and lowered her voice. "It concerns the Inu no Taisho?" The Southern lord scowled.

"Motherfucker had the nerve to-"

"Raiza." She chided pulling the boy closer to her. Raiza sighed.

"Sorry. The fornicator of mothers had the nerve to send Daikok's people over into the mutt's lands. He wants war over shi- er crap that needs to be buried. I'm not pulling our people into his problems and he needed to know not to fuck with me on this."

"Raiza!"

"Well, damn Mai. Kiraiya already talks like a fucking sap why can't Kouga speak like a man?"

Mai glowered at him, but stood, picking up the ceramic shards that littered her son's play area. Knowing that silence meant victory, Raiza flashed his fangs at his son in a triumphant grin. Kouga crouched in response, pushing off the ground into his father's lap.

Raiza chuckled, tossing the baby clothed only in a fur strip of cloth into the air. "Strong bastard aren't you, Kouga?"

"Strong maybe, but bastard he is not," his mate said coolly, causing the Southern lord to flinch. "Are you not concerned about your little bastard, Raiza? Daikok was meant to arrive with her over half a cycle ago in the Western house." Her cobalt eyes twinkled at him. "Keiko informed me the envoy was… quite a mess."

A low rumble floated from the black wolf's chest. Kouga whined softly in his arms, but Raiza did not stop the possessive guttural noise issuing from his throat. "You over step yourself, Mai. Tsuki is _**mine**_ regardless of your feelings on the matter. I let you deal with her mother, but the girl is pack. Show me you take _any_ pleasure in my pup's death and I will insure you never get pupped again."

Mai stiffened. "I apologize, my lord. It will not happen again." Raiza tilted his head but directed his attentions to the subdued pup in his arms.

"Ah, don't mind me, Kouga. Otōsan's just pissed that Okāsan likes to talk trash." He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "But I'll fix her mouth tonight so you'll have to stay with your Ane until later on tomorrow. (winks) She won't be able to mouth off when I'm done with her." Kouga laughed.

"Otosan make Okasan yell again?"

Raiza gave his mate a sly grin. "Yep. All night, Kouga. Otosan has skills like that."

Indignant, Mai moved to take Kouga from her incorrigible mate. Not to have his son relocated since he gained the say so to taint Kouga's mind, Raiza rolled away, cradling the giggling child to his chest.

"Okasan doesn't like it when you stop early either. She gets very angry and likes to tie Otosan up."

"Raiza!"

"Why?" The impressionable youth inquired.

"Because Okasan," Raiza explained, ducking under a chair his mate threw. "Hates to be left unsatisfied. The world could be crashing down around us and she'd still want me to screw her until she passed out."

Mai cracked her knuckles in outrage and lunged for her child, but Raiza deftly slid out of the way with a leap over the table. Kouga's little nose scrunched up and he blinked his mother's eyes up at Raiza.

"How you screw?"

The Southern lord roared in laughter, tripping over the furs and landing on his back. Mai snatched Kouga away, stepping on Raiza to the shoji door as she told Kouga that they would talk about what screwing was later.

"You are forbidden to ask anyone what that is." She warned, leaning to kiss his cheek. Kouga twisted to avoid the mushy form of affection with a noise of protest, redirecting the attack to his nose.

"Why?"

"Because Okasan will be very angry."

Kouga nodded his head. Settling against his mother, he solemnly asked: "You tie me up?"

Mai flushed and shot a poisonous look over her shoulder at Raiza's renewed giggles.

"No. But your father will be lucky if I touch him tonight."

"Hey!"

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

Stunned more than words could convey, Akkitou dragged himself up to his feet, brushed the dirt from his hamakas, and stalked out of the door his lord long since went through. For years, decades, even centuries, he followed under Raiza's leadership, confident in the black wolf's ability to govern. Not once had he doubted in him. But now…

Now his lord backed away from a foe he could not best. He would not go against the dog and Akkitou knew no amount of pleading would change Raiza's mind. He needed results. Some of the packs favored his ideas of fighting with the Dog, but he needed more to turn the others. Any evidence showing Inu no Taisho going against the wolf's ingrained nature, turning on him or killing someone under his care, would turn the tide in Akkitou's favor.

With the proper planning, Raiza would turn against the Inu no Taisho. All he had to do was find the girl and exploit the dog's most obvious weakness.

Innocence.

Raiza's bastard was a pool of curiosity the likes of which would endear the old dog. Once she was safely ensconced into the dog's close quarters, one of the surviving members of Daikok's clan could hammer her into their puppet. She'd kill him before he'd lift a finger to stop her.

Hours later Akkitou stood outside the gates, prepared to regroup with his hunting party.

He grinned. The reason Raiza's hunters were so inadequate was because Akkitou had given them the wrong scent to follow. It didn't matter how many he sent after her, Tsuki would never be found.

After weeks of almosts they finally cornered her and he was there, practically drooling at how close his success was at hand. The girl was possessed with…. By the gods, the Inu's brat saddled beside her- but Akkitou would give the pup a chance to go home. A far more generous act than that bastard's grandfather granted Akkitou's siblings.

He wanted to laugh when the child batted away his generosity. It didn't matter one way or another to him. They'd all die at some point. Fortunate for him, he could kill two birds at once.

The pup began shaking, surrounded by Akkitou's aura and Akkitou didn't know whether to be grateful the dog had such lack in control, or disappointed the Inu no Taisho's spawn trembled in fear of him. He knew hardly any pups could access their beast at such a young age so of course he dismissed the possibility the dog was trembling with the effort to remain in control of his inner animal. The girl was injured and would fall soon. He could sense it!

Expecting nothing but short work, Akkitou left them to handle the weakling dog and his ticket to winning back the glory of his house.

Meeting up with a disgruntled Mikota near the entrance to the dog's home, Akkitou made something up about Raiza wanting to deliver a message to the Inu no Taisho. She agreed after complaining the entire way there and Akkitou had to will his hand to stay by his side. The wolf was surprised at the beauty of the Western compound and was surprised at how aesthetically pleasing the architecture and landscaping was in the beginning portion. Koi ponds and strategically arranged flowerbeds dotted the grounds. They were led past the dojo to the meeting hall. Akkitou blinked as what once was rigidly maintained and designed became an almost wild beauty at the large winter lily patch with a dozen other plants he couldn't begin to name. It seemed someone threw together plants that they liked and the combination expelled a pleasing aroma and wonderful wintery view. Mikota smiled as they passed the flowers, possibly used to the outlay of the grounds. Akkitou inwardly scowled.

They entered the hall and the bastard greeted them all jovially.

The golden wolf most enjoyed the dog's face when he informed him of the blood he smelled. It was only better when the people the mutt sent to find his brat came up empty handed.

Akkitou was surprised when the Inu no Taisho swept away in a rush, asking some unimportant servant to show them around the grounds irritating Mikota and only stacking odds in Akkitou's favor. Mikota cared for the lord but if she returned to report badly –stating the dog ignored them when they arrived and left them to rot in the gardens (basically acting as if the envoy wasn't a big deal) - it may incense the tribes increasing the chances of decimating the dog's forces.

As the group followed after the servant into the library, Akkitou smiled. It wouldn't matter if the dog searched for a week, he told those idiots to dispose of the boy and Kudaranai rarely disappointed him.

Hours later - even Akkitou was getting annoyed- the Inu no Taisho returned to them and apologized. Akkitou couldn't wait to see the stricken appearance of the dog with his son's broken body at his feet and was frustratingly disappointed when the dog returned with a smile. He should be angry and lash out at them. Why was he so calm? Mikota looked a little uncomfortable. She asked him if the Lord was alright, confusing the others in the group, and the dog nodded his head with a strange smile curving his lips. He said that he was sure his son was just on a hunting trip. He'd be back soon. Akkitou wanted to laugh outright but settled for a smile.

* * *

_Present Day_

The three days spent in the bastard's home past uneventfully and Akkitou was beginning to wonder if Kudarenai got lost on the way here. His worries were extinguished when he noticed one of his men running towards him, one that was with Kudarenai. The cougar demon ran to his side and opened its mouth to speak when they were summoned by a servant to the courtyard to finish their business.

Finally he'd be able to finish that bastard!

Akkitou chuckled drawing Mikota's attention.

"Something funny, Akkito?"

"Just glad to be done, is all." He answered truthfully. Not understanding why that would be funny but unwilling to converse with him longer she shrugged. Inutaisho smiled at them all as they entered the area he chose as their meeting place. A lavender wearing woman Akkitou never saw before stood behind the Western Lord looking far more serious than the man sitting before her. Her gaze flicked over each person settling on Akkitou and Mikota the longest.

The Inu no Taisho drew Akkitou's attention from the newcomer to himself as his warm voice washed over him. "I've been such a poor host. Please," He gestured with his right to the stones positioned in the field. They were swept clean of snow and when touched were curiously warm to the touch.

"Take a seat. I'm afraid I am terrible with names. Do you mind re introducing yourselves? Not you Mikota, I remember your name." Mikota looked pleased and bowed graciously. InuTaisho winked at her in return causing the golden wolf to silently scoff.

Nothing in particular happened as each of the men introduced themselves until Akkitou stood.

"I am Akkitou of the golden wolves." And I plan to guild our people into the greatness we once shared before you bastards came to take it from us, he mentally added. Gods he could not wait to see this bastard drowning in his own blood. The woman to the dog's right flinched sharply before leaning over his shoulder. She must have whispered something into his ear because the dog's eyes flew to Akkitou and that familiar strange, sharp smile lit his face. Akkitou's skin suddenly felt itchy.

Amber eyes that looked darker than Akkitou remembered them to be trailed lazily up the golden wolf's frame.

"Akkitou you say? How long have you been traveling with the envoy?" The Inu inquired curiously. "Raiza did not tell me we were having such a… prestigious guest- one of the Golden wolves in fact- entering my home."

Akkitou lifted his hand in an offhanded manner. "I was not aware Raiza-sama informed you of everyone who would be coming." The words were stinging but the tone he put to them prevented anyone from accusing him of disrespect. Sesshomaru's father smiled.

"Indeed he does. I'm sorry you were excluded from that information. Mikota-san here I am familiar with and she sent word ahead the number that would be visiting." His eyes dragged over each of them before coming back to Akkitou. "There seems to be four too many. Should I be… concerned?"

Akkitou's eyes narrowed minutely. How dare he assume Raiza-sama excludes me from any information!

Mikota waved her hand, interceding before Akkitou said something to rile the Western Lord's temper.

"Not that I know of," She informed with a flex of her fingers. She pointed to Akkitou. "This one and his motley crew joined us as we were entering your lands, my lord. I was surprised as well but I trust Raiza-sama wouldn't have sent him here without good reason." She inclined her head with a smirk. "Did he wish for you to add anything, Akkitou-_dono_?"

Akkitou's lip twitched infinitesimally. Irksome bitch. "Actually, I have news that Raiza-_sama_ has not yet been informed of." Mikota's eyes narrowed, but he ignored her, donning a sharp smile for their host. "I felt it best to report the findings to you, Inu no Taisho-sama, since it deals with our offering."

"You found her?" Mikota's voice was accusing and for a moment Akkitou decided to preen.

"Yes, I'm sure you are most disappointed you failed in that simple mission, Mikota. But I assure you, the girl is on her way here this minute with my men. I trust you are pleased, my Lord?"

The woman behind him coughed at that moment drawing Akkitou's attention yet again. He frowned at her and she excused herself placing a familiar hand on the Dog general's shoulder before bowing and backing away. What was that about? He watched her disappear into the shoji.

Brushing past the oddness, Akkitou faced InuTaisho again and felt strangely perturbed at the look on the dog's face.

Perhaps the dog was upset there was a peace offering, he could have wanted war, Akkitou never considered that; but, he looked quite murderous for an instant there.

"Mikota-san?"

She turned to the Inu, still peeved that Akkitou one upped her, and tilted her head.

"I apologize for your clothes beforehand."

Confused the demon looked down at her pristine gold and black kimono not finding a speck of dirt. She turned up, managing to raise her brow before hot liquid splashed across her chest and face. Her guardsmen belatedly scrambled away from the four men beside them and Mikota's jaw wanted to connect solidly with the floor.

In the split seconds between looking down and looking back up the silver Inu had cut through three of the four men to sink his blade to the hilt through Akkitou's skull.

"Next time you intend to betray someone, insure capable underlings are used." He jerked the blade to the right, carving through more than three quarters of the man's brain before twisting the hilt, snapping the top half of Akkitou's skull off. Mikota numbly watched the golden half of the man's head fall to the ground, brains first, with a squish. The bastard didn't know what hit him.

Flicking his sword to remove the gore with a self-satisfied smile, InuTaisho tucked it back in his obi.

Mikota blinked for several seconds.

"You killed him…" She didn't sound particularly upset, more disappointed and annoyed. "You do realize that was an act of war?" The guardsmen came alive at her voice and readied their weapons, shakily pointing them at the dog. This was not happening. They were not drawing weapons against one of the four kingdom lords. Her favorite robs were _**not**_ covered in the brain chunks and blood of a bastard war hawk.

And if they attacked him she was going to die, soiled, with gooey bits in her pretty blue hair.

Feeling childish and willing to let her frustrations show Mikota stomped her foot. "InuTaisho-sama… Why the hell would you do that?"

The Inu no Taisho grinned at cerulean haired demon and scratched his head in a self-conscious gesture.

"I should probably explain that."

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted closer to the warmth pressed against his side. Something resembling a giggle floated through his sleep fogged mind but he ignored it, rumbling softly when the warmth curled against him spread around his abdomen. Another irritating noise pierced through the comfort along with a 'shh'.

What the hell was bothering him while he was trying to sleep?

He cracked an eye open, panning around the room until his gaze fell on the noise makers.

Yanabi, Temari, and a handful of servants froze when the Sesshomaru looked at them. The easily frightened onlookers vanished when the one eye turned into a glare.

Temari chuckled but bowed and walked away while Yanabi ignored the look and strolled into the room. Sesshomaru shut his eye deciding to ignore her. It was her room after all.

His arm pressed the warmth closer to him. It squeaked in protest stilling his movements and making him wonder just what he was pressed against. On top of that, why was he sleeping in her room? Why was he sleeping at all? He must have been more tired than he thought he'd be. He was supposed to be doing something wasn't he? Wait…

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and down.

He frowned, raking his brain for reasons as to how he ended up with the girl curled around him. How did her limb get around his chest and how did she manage to wriggle between his right arm and body? How did he fall ALSEEP?

"I didn't know you liked taking advantage of unconscious females, koinu-sama." Yanabi remarked, scandalized.

Sesshomaru leveled a frosty glare as he removed her offending limbs from his person. The girl whined in her sleep rubbing her face against him. He growled softly at her pushing her none too gently away into Yanabi's arms.

The girl awoke at the foreign presence holding her. Bright sapphire eyes darted around the room then to the elderly demon whose arms she lay in. The girl keened, backing away from Yanabi towards Sesshomaru who growled at her proximity.

Yanabi frowned. "Shh, koinu!" Sesshomaru ignored the purple haired demoness, keeping his distance from the blue eyed girl. He stiffened when she made a soft noise, crawling closer to him.

Sesshomaru snarled in warning, causing her to flinch and make that pleading noise again. Yanabi watched the interaction with interest.

So the child looks to Sesshomaru for protection. Something must have happened in the woods that made the girl look to him for comfort. She sighed. It was the wrong place to look.

"Be still, Koinu."

"Yanabi-"

"Now!" Maybe it was her tone but for once the pup obeyed her. Yanabi sent Sesshomaru a silencing look when he continued to command her away. He only straightened with a resigned blink.

At first calling her in demon tongue, Yanabi switched back to human speech when that had no effect. "Tsuki-chan, come here. I'm not going to hurt you." Yanabi reached for her gently, but the girl slid away, wincing as her knee touched the ground.

The mind reader stopped moving for the girl and noticed how she edged closer to Sesshomaru yet again. The boy did not move away this time or growl at the girl. The girl, now known as Tsuki, glued herself to his leg, brushing soft black and white hairs against his clawed hand. Sesshomaru briefly wondered how long they had been sleep for her hair to grow 9 cm.

"She trusts you to protect her." Yanabi informed to the reluctant pup. "Seems to listen to you as well." The boy's hand twitched as soft hairs brushed past it again.

Sesshomaru shot her a disbelieving look.

"Try it." She challenged.

The prince lifted his chin. "Girl-"

"Tsuki." Yanabi reminded. "And try speaking with her in the old language."

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue before demanding the girl get away from him. She whined softly but when he repeated himself she moved away from him. Her sapphire blue eyes gave him a pleading look but he silenced her and told her to go to Yanabi.

Yanabi watched fascinated as the girl growled back and asked to stay with him. They argued for a bit but the girl-child eventually, reluctantly, obeyed. Yanabi nodded her head in thanks to the pup who looked bothered by something, before turning to the wolf cub crouched before her.

_I am Yanabi. Elder. Protector. That is Sesshomaru. Heir. Protector. Listen to both._

The girl huffed and looked at Sesshomaru.

_Obey_. He said.

Tsuki turned back and tilted her head at the woman before her.

_Inu. Protector?_

Yanabi grinned in the affirmative. Tsuki yipped, leaned forward, and nuzzled Yanabi's face.

The mind reader laughed and pulled the still injured child into her lap. Tsuki shouldn't be moving around until tomorrow or the day after.

Satisfied that the girl wouldn't reach for him again, Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground.

"Why did she follow after me?" Yanabi should have been the one she turned to for comfort, not Sesshomaru.

Yanabi murmured something into the girl's ear as Tsuki drifted off again.

"She wanted pack. You were the closest thing to it." Sesshomaru gave her a blank look and Yanabi sighed.

"You protected her in the snowfall, correct? Some part of her remembered."

He sniffed. That was possible he supposed, but why did she attach herself to him while he was sleep. Not lowering himself to ask the question aloud he merely looked at Yanabi who sighed.

"Like I said before she wanted pack. She trusts you and wanted to sleep by one who would protect her while she was injured."

"Hn." Sesshomaru settled himself into a more comfortable position and swore to never fall asleep near the girl again. "You may leave now Yanabi. I believe I can handle the girl."

Yanabi stood shifting the girl in her arms and laid her back on the fur bedding. When she straightened and turned in his direction, Sesshomaru's gaze turned wary. She winked the eye above her singular blue stripe and headed for a scroll on her table.

"I understand you want me to leave but I want to show you something first. Hideyuki drew a delightful little masterpiece while you were sleeping." Yanabi gushed, twirling the scroll in her hand as she turned back to face him. "I wonder how Otouto would like to see it."

Sesshomaru blanched at the ammunition that drawing would give his father. The prince would never live it down. "I would think you were above blackmail, Yanabi." Sesshomaru sneered.

The purple haired demon only smiled.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_**(A/N): Another chapter out and to the public. I want to thank you for reading and look forward to the feedback.**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~Yasha's Sis**_

_(Updated: 5/1/11)_


	5. Playtime

_**A/N: **__I want to thank CMD for this chapter and fixing up the plot errors as well as _

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Playtime**_

_Wolves just want to have fun…_

* * *

Myoga took another long drink from the inebriated demon he was getting dinner from. The past 10 days had been long in information gathering. He never expected the wolves to be so tightlipped about the girl.

But the flea was nothing if not determined and he _needed_ to know if this child was really the Southern lord's offspring.

That was a mission! No one dared speak about it when the Southern lord and lady were around, or when those willing to repeat such conversations to the heads of the South lurked. Myoga had to rely on snippets of gossip and the Southern lord himself. Surprisingly, Raiza was willing to answer the flea's questions about the girl and he almost suffocated the flea with his sharp attentions when he found out she was safe. Although the knowledge that Daikok had to possess her soured the mood, Raiza downed a wine gourd to celebrate. He made preparations to join Mikota, the Western ambassador for the South, in a week's time to see how she was doing. The Southern lady was far from pleased but she made no comment about his plans to leave. The flea couldn't deny the wolf's most gracious offer to have a drink with him and the flea hopped up on the Lord's hand and dug in.

Currently in the delightful stage of feeling warm and giggly, Myoga reviewed what he knew.

Raiza and Inu no Taisho's relationship became something of a friendly rivalry, one the Southern Lord only grew upset with when he lost. When the ookami's frustrations grew to be too much he went to his mate for… relief. It seemed all of this confusion stemmed from the wolf's overactive libido.

The Southern lady gained her place in his court by being the most pleasing bedmate a demon could hope for, not to mention a woman strong enough to get through two births. Unfortunately, with the dragons nursing their wounds from defeat, they took to attacking the Northern wolf tribes outside the protection of the South. The lady had business to take care of with her pack mates to the north and would leave for extended periods, leaving his lord with no check on his hunger. To put it mildly, she was displeased to found out he had his way with the castle staff in her absence.

She was even further aggravated when one of her mate's play things became pregnant.

Raiza sought to patch up his woman's ire and quell the conflicts between the South and West by gifting the child to Inu no Taisho. Once trained, the child would serve as a council for his son and protect him, fight with him, until he was capable enough on his own. Pleased that the spawn would be out of the castle the Southern Lady agreed.

Apparently this pissed off one of Raiza's top advisors causing the fool to get his ass soundly kicked. This Akkitou, disappeared and hasn't been back yet. Raiza wasn't worried though, he was sure Akkitou would return once he got over it.

The buzzed flea only nodded with a hiccup. Tomorrow he'd have to head back home and, in a few days time, inform his lord of the Southern Lord's arrival. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more problems when he came back.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Sesshomaru scowled at the sound of giggling outside the dojo.

"Again!" Tynichi commanded, coming at the distracted pup from his right. Sesshomaru raised his katana instantly, deflecting the blow with a harsh clang of metal, and leapt backwards out of his instructor's striking range. The elder demon sped forward once more before the pup secured his footing. Their blades clashed loudly due to the force the prince pushed into the swing.

Frowning, the cat pressed the blade back heavily making Sesshomaru grit his teeth with the effort to hold the neko back.

Giggling was heard again along with a high yip.

The prince growled, shoving forward to the surprise of his instructor. Sesshomaru slashed his sword at the cat who deftly slid out of the way. Tynichi tsked at the charging pup who once again sought to push the cat back.

"You are distracted."

Sesshomaru rarely focused on the frontal assault. He liked to spot out the weaknesses of his targets, documenting each and every possible attack avenue before going in for a strike. What he was doing now… was sloppy.

"Deflect, my lord." The cat reminded as the blades clanged together, locking at the hilt. Tynichi sighed softly when his advice was ignored.

The neko pursed his lips and decided on another course of action. He learned the best way to get through to the young heir was through example. "Focus less on over powering me and more on keeping me at a distance." To emphasize the point, the pressure on the pup's blade increased until Sesshomaru's leg buckled and the sharpened metal scraped against the dirtied fabric of the prince's top.

"Deflect! Do not lock swords with an enemy you cannot best solely through strength."

Realizing a very healthy gash would split his flesh if he continued down this path, Sesshomaru grunted in the affirmative. Shifting his grip on the sword, he managed to redirect Tynichi's weapon off his own and towards the matting. Unfortunately, it was at a cost. The blade bit into the pup's flesh and sliced the skin off his shoulder, filling the dojo with the scent of blood.

"Better," The copper haired demon allowed, rolling back on his heels. "But you had to hurt yourself in order to escape."

He lifted the soiled blade into the air and ran his tongue along the length. "Never forget: The cost mustn't outweigh the gain."

Sesshomaru straightened with a slight wince and nodded his head. "I will remember."

Tynichi nodded then looked over the pup's head to the entry way.

"We have a visitor." The neko announced with a smirk. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sound of running feet and turned in time to dodge the attempted assault on his person. His attacker only shifted her weight and dove for him again. Unprepared for her quick return, Sesshomaru resigned himself to being tackled to the ground.

They landed with a thump and the rushed apologies of the women huddled outside the door silenced at the upside-down look of death Sesshomaru sent them. Tynichi waved them away with a hand as Tsuki sniffed urgently at the wound on the prince's shoulder. Growls and hisses of reprimand issued from her throat, ignoring Sesshomaru's snarl of disapproval. Her tongue- hot and rough- ran along the wound and the prince's mouth shut with a snap at the action.

Tynichi crouched above them, amusement flickering in his golden eyes.

"Attentive charge you have there, Sesshomaru-sama. It seems she disagrees on who needs to be protected."

Sesshomaru snorted, using his good arm to push the girl back. Tsuki barked, licking him again for good measure but backed away. She turned to the blade that carried the scent of Sesshomaru's blood and subsequently Tynichi.

_Mine hurt. Neko, responsible?_

Tynichi's amusement only heightened at the threatening note in the girl's inquiry. He gave a sly smile.

"So what if I did?" He challenged. Tsuki's eyes narrowed on the blade in his hand then trailed to the demon's face.

A beat passed.

"Woah now!" Tynichi jumped away with a mixture of shock and curiosity lighting his face. "My, my, my, Tsuki-chan, you are quite the little speed demon."

She struck with such swiftness Tynichi actually had a little difficulty getting out of range in time. Her claws retracted slightly with a piece of wine red fabric caught on her ring finger and she rumbled a warning. The cat felt the tear in his clothing along his chest and smiled.

It seemed she didn't like his jest.

"Maybe I should take her under my tutelage seeing as she managed to hit me where you could not, Sesshomaru-sama."

Tynichi knew he was pushing the prince's button by inferring he was in any way less impressive than the bestial child before them but he needed Sesshomaru to know he could not be the best at everything unless he pushed himself and followed the instruction of the more experienced. Accepting help was not a weakness.

True to form Sesshomaru blocked her next swipe, anger radiating off of him in waves.

_Stop! Cat belongs to me just as you do. Do not interfere._

She paused on her haunches and tilted her head making the soft curls fall over her right eye. _Hurt you…_ She snarled out, angry with him for interfering._ Must pay._

_No._

_Must protect Inu. _

_I protect you._

_I not hurt!_ The girl pointed out stubbornly.

_Cat did not hurt me._

Tsuki's retort was rapid blinking. She looked past the boy to the blade in the neko's hand where the scent of his blood drifted, then to the injury on Sesshomaru's shoulder, confusion and curiosity changing the deep blue to a darker color._ How Inu hurt?_

Tynichi chuckled as Sesshomaru's cheeks tinted in color. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted to admit was that he injured himself.

_Not important._ The inu said turning away from the girl. _He teaches, I learn. Wait outside._

Tsuki straightened to stand on her legs- a big improvement from the week and a half of moving around on her hands and feet- and stepped forward to his injured left side. Sniffing delicately, she stared at the neko causally observing them.

"Yes, cub?" He inquired, lips tilted.

Snorting at the feline's mocking grin, Tsuki drew her tongue along the pup's injury, once more keeping her gaze locked with the cat. Tynichi bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sesshomaru may not have realized what she was doing by continuing to cleanse his wounds but Tynichi sure as hell knew what it meant. She was marking him as hers to watch over and daring the neko to challenge the title. It was instinctual and the cat was sure when the girl regained herself she'd be beyond embarrassed, but it was bold to make such a claim on one stronger than her. He was also positive Sesshomaru would not appreciate the action had he known the meaning.

Oblivious to the underlining words in the girl's actions, Sesshomaru only performed his version of a sigh as the girl trailed her tongue once more over his injury. She'd been doing that whenever he'd been hurt. Once his blood entered the airstreams, she rushed to his location snarling at whoever was in the way. It was irritating, but unsurprising by now. He found it easier to allow the girl her method of cleaning seeing as it made her feel like she accomplished something and thus more obedient, but as she continued her staring contest with his instructor, he responded.

_Leave cat alone._

Tsuki's sapphire eyes flicked to his face. _Leave cat, yes. _She backed away one step. _Leave Inu… no. _Her piece said she stalked to the far corner of the dojo, coal tail swaying sharply. Sesshomaru growled at her gall but Tynichi felt they had stalled long enough.

"Prepare yourself, my lord." Was all he said before he lunged.

As Sesshomaru exchanged blows with his strange teacher he kept a portion of his senses focused on his charge. She was obeying him and had not interrupted again but soft noises of disapproval glided from her corner whenever Sesshomaru made a mistake or the blade clipped his clothing; conversely, hisses of approval echoed at particularly clever displays of swordsmanship.

Sesshomaru told himself the warmth that nestled in his stomach came from the rush of battle.

It was strange being in the constant company of one of his age. Originally he was indifferent to it. She was disgusting but quiet; irritating in her constant questions but honest in her responses. There were no falsified smiles, no faked sincerity. Everything about her was open and the change was… in a way refreshing. Fabricated affections poured from much of the castle staff and he was used to it. His personality did not inspire the support in other demons like the strange wolf enjoyed shoveling upon him. But that was hardly a consolation.

The girl was destructive yet oddly innocent. She ate the wrong things and tried to play with the wrong people. He couldn't count on both hands how many times she demolished his mother's flowerbed only to sit guiltily in the remains and try to piece the plants back together. He hated remembering how some of the more prejudice pups attempted to confine her into the hatchling den. Sesshomaru managed to save her from the dragon's wrath but not without a fractured leg for his troubles. Being bedridden for the day with him as her only company seemed to endear her to the pup moreso, but the next day training had to resume. He had asked one of his father's guards to look over the girl while he was in training since he discovered quite quickly how she was not meant to be alone.

Sesshomaru resented his father's comment that she reminded him of his son when he was younger.

The guard and his charge had stayed within his hearing range and he could reach her easily should anything endanger her, but he had not expected the bothersome women to hunt after her out here. When the girl was uncomfortable or upset, her scent riled Sesshomaru so much so that just thinking of her in such a position irritated him. They cooed over her like they did with the infant pups and she often ignored them, for some reason shy around other demons excluding Yanabi, his father, and his self. Sesshomaru couldn't fault her for it.

Tsuki did not like the attention the women placed on her, and she liked being separated from Sesshomaru even less, but today she was near enough to his training session that she granted the women some amount of attention; drawing twice as many ghastly noises of affection from them. He had hoped she would remain outside.

But as soon as the blade entered his skin he knew what was coming.

Tynichi raised the blade above his head only to thrust it down with devastating force. The prince did as his teacher drilled into him when their blades connected; he slid his blade down and twisted, redirecting the swipe. The neko smirked in approval.

Tynichi paused in his assault to study the oddity sitting diagonal from his position.

_Inu and Ookami… what an interesting mix._

This was the first time he'd seen the wolf cub that entered the castle 12 days ago. She had always remained outside the dojo and Tynichi had been taking it easy on the young lord because of the nearing of winter's end so he hadn't had her ram through the doors on him like today.

The women spoke of how they tried to dress her like a doll but the clothing would only get ruined by the child's antics and how she clung to Sesshomaru's side like an urchin. They called it adorable, he thought it hilarious. The last thing the prince wanted was another female trailing after him like the young pups of the fairer sex. Tynichi noted the comfortable looking hamakas and sleeveless upper garment Yanabi spun for the girl. She liked to touch everything and store items in the sleeves so to prevent bugs and other critters from hiding away in her billowing garments Yanabi designed an outfit that served said purpose. It was loose fitting but tied off at the legs and waist.

Tynichi knew the girl appeared to ignore his scrutiny, but the constant action of blowing her white bang out of her eyes to mingle with the rest of her coal colored locks and the steady thumping of her tail belayed the agitation even as Tsuki's eyes remained on the colliding weapons.

For now satisfied, Tynichi batted aside Sesshomaru's frontal attack, turning his attention back to his charge.

* * *

_Hours Later….._

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered to the lower left portion of the cat's body. He ducked under a particularly close swing, using his flexibility and smaller size to strike at the cat's feet. Tynichi hissed and jerked his leg back, narrowly avoiding it being impaled. Sesshomaru tried to swipe the cat's legs from under him but his teacher leapt up, curling his body into a back flip. Hardly an instant after landing, he struck at the dog crouched on the ground. Their sword's locked, just as they had before, and Tynichi started to tsk when the pressure the prince exerted opposite his blade gave way. Sesshomaru allowed his wrist to go limp, letting the sword fly forward but he was already dodging the blade, and in an impressive feat of acrobatics rammed his knee into the older demon's solar plexus.

Tynichi gasped more from the shock than from the pain. He never expected Sesshomaru to perform such a daring move. Had the prince been off at all, the blade would have dug into the pup's body causing far more damage than Tynichi could explain away were the Inu no Taisho ever to find out. Off guard, he lost grip on his weapon which Sesshomaru hurried to grasp hold of. Wielding two blades now the young pup bent in the ready, prepared to continue on.

To the pup's irritation Tynichi merely held up and hand and coughed. "I think that's enough for today, Sesshomaru-sama." He rasped rubbing the sore area of his abdomen with a grimace. "Impressive feint."

Although disgruntled at the rapid conclusion, Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks.

The cat grinned.

"I feel next time we can push for green don't you think?" The prince's body went rigid.

Whenever he managed to gain a hit on his teacher, the cat always accelerated the regime until Sesshomaru could hardly walk. And he had the ridiculous nature to name his torture after a color.

Well no point letting the cat know how much he deplored green days. "Hai, Sensei." Sesshomaru returned monotonously, dipping into a bow.

When Tynichi mimicked the bow, the prince turned away to the now standing form of his charge. Deep blue eyes shone with something that made Sesshomaru slightly uncomfortable. He was unaccustomed to seeing pride in children his age, mainly envy, fear or adoration. Tsuki padded to his side with that look and Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond, so he focused on the neko picking up the discarded blades and placing them back on the racks.

"Until tomorrow, my lord." The cat called amicably.

Taking that as a dismissal, Sesshomaru exited the dojo with Tsuki in tow. Where before the girl insisted on clinging to his person now she did not touch him but she might as well have with how close she was standing near him. Tsuki gave one last final glower at the cat who winked at her before following after Sesshomaru. They spent almost every minute of every day together since father was adamant on having her accompany him. The whispered mocking of the pups his age burned but they'd never say it to his face and risk punishment. He was stuck until Tsuki snapped out of it.

_Fought well._ The girl praised in a soft hiss.

"Hn." How was he supposed to respond to that? Her praise was different from the cool compliments of his instructors or the teasing praise of his father. The simplicity of the statement and the sincerity behind it was… strange. They turned towards his next area of instruction plodding along the path of trampled snow.

She tilted her head again speculatively.

_Not happy?_

Amber eyes slid to her face. They had been around one another enough for him to pick up on her moods. He hadn't thought she would be attentive enough in this state to document his as well.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned evading the inquiry.

Tsuki clicked her tongue and took a step away from him as Sesshomaru told her to do if she ever felt the urge to clutch onto him like an infant. The harsh reprimand stuck.

_Eyes._ She murmured. _Eyes different._

Curious, Sesshomaru turned his head to face her. "How?"

She didn't answer; instead she faced forward and lifted her nose to the air. Tsuki yipped, dashing forward into the cleared area where a figure stood. Sesshomaru followed at a more sedate pace although just as excited as the female that plowed into the lone person dressed in the blue and white of his house.

"Ah, Tsuki! You seem to always be the first to greet me. I don't know whether to take offense that my son cares so little about his father or pleased you give me such attention."

_Inupapa!_ Tsuki barked happily.

At first unsure how to handle the girl's nickname for him, he now took it in stride. The Inu no Taisho grinned at the child flung around his waist, grateful that she stopped leaping on him whenever she saw him in the past couple of days. It was hard enough keeping the other demons from chaining her to a post when she rolled about in the snow and aggravated the staff, but moreso if she continued to "assault" him as they like to say. He hadn't been able to see much of either of them since he had to straighten out the little fiasco with Mikota and Akkitou. Luckily, one of the men InuTaisho cut through survived long enough for Mikota to get her answers and war to be averted.

Sesshomaru nodded at his father with only a slight scowl directed to his appendage. "Girl!"

The Inu no Taisho waved his hand. "Leave her be." Feeling playful, the old dog bent to whisper into Tsuki's ear. "At least someone gives me affection now and again."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father's antics. "Chichuie…"

"Alright, alright," He placed a large hand on Tsuki's dark curls. "Why don't you wait over there?" Tsuki huffed.

She backed away, spinning on her heel to face the tree she resided under during the father son bouts. InuTaisho glanced at her once she settled in before appraising his son.

A hard gaze locked on his shoulder wound. "You are injured."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I was careless." There was no point in lying and Sesshomaru was better than that.

Pleased at the honesty, InuTaisho inclined his head. Tossing his son one of the sticks at his feet, the dog stepped forward circling his heir for several turns.

"How well have you mastered your drills?"

"Well enough, Chichuie." The dog arched an eyebrow at the confidence behind the words.

Taking that as a challenge, Sesshomaru dropped his body into a fighter's stance. At his father's say so, the pup launched through the youki manipulation drills his father sent him through. Gathering it within himself, focusing it in his limbs until Youki rolled off his form, running his body through the sword forms his father taught him with the youki humming through the wood until the Inu no Taisho called for a halt.

"Sometimes I think I did right naming you Sesshomaru," The Inu joked. _Killing perfection indeed._

Giving a rare half smile solely reserved for the dog general, Sesshomaru straightened. InuTaisho scratched his head and looked up at the sky.

"We have a while before the messenger arrives from the South. How about I teach you a trick?"

Indignant at the pun but nonetheless interested Sesshomaru arched a brow. The Inu no Taisho smiled.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself suspended in the air by the furry pelt looking thing that always clung to his father's shoulder.

"This," The old dog explained eyeing his son's disgruntled visage with amusement. "Is your new goal. By consolidating your youki and solidifying it into a physical form you can manipulate its actions to grasp objects." Inu Taisho tossed his son in the air with a flick and the fur wrapped back around him on his descent. "Or people." He added with a wink at the wolf cub that abruptly appeared at his side.

"This is not amusing Chichiue." The pup deadpanned drawing a chuckle from his old man.

"Quite the contrary," The Inu no Taisho brought his now upside down son to eye level with him. "I find it amusing!" Tsuki barked sharply at the demon lord making him sigh. "Neither of you are any fun today."

A comical pout settled on the dog's face and he let Sesshomaru go, who righted himself in mid air and landed softly on his feet. Sesshomaru brushed imaginary lint off his arm before asking his father how to begin.

"Simple." The dog said squatting on the ground to take a seat. "Gather your youki and do it."

With a snort of frustration from the pup, Sesshomaru ignored his father in favor of shutting his eyes and focusing youki above his hand. Translucent sparks of white power floated above his palm. Tsuki plopped down beside her Lord, transfixed on the streams of energy flowing off his hand like a mist. The energy twisted, swirling around the pup's hand in a soft cyclone, but refused to consolidate any further.

Sesshomaru's brow knitted in concentration and the energy spun faster and thicker, shifting silver strands about with the strength of his Youki. After minutes of the youki continuing to do more or less the same, Sesshomaru switched tactics. Pouring more of his spirit into his hand, the prince attempted to compress it together. The tightly woven ball shrunk minutely only to explode outward knocking Sesshomaru and Tsuki on their backs. InuTaisho nodded as he pulled a misplaced strand out of his face.

"That was better than I'd thought you'd do."

Both children shot him incredulous glares. InuTaisho giggled disturbingly and held out his hand.

"You think too linearly, Sesshomaru."

White youki circled in the demon lord's hand until a sphere similar to Sesshomaru's appeared above his palm. "Think of how Youki feels in your body, how it looks when surrounding your sword. Does it fight you, or flow with you?" The ball compressed tighter but then expanded. A strip peeled from the orb, unraveling the ball until a tangle of youki thread floated over the man's outstretched palm.

"It is not as difficult as you believe it to be and some things cannot be forced."

The hand closed causing the fragile string of Youki to snap and vanish into the fur coat.

"Now," He said cheerily. "Again."

"I think it is time for a break."

Sesshomaru gently lowered himself to the cold ground feeling exhausted. He didn't know how long he had been channeling his youki or how many shapes he tried to mold it into, but it kept exploding and knocking him on his ass.

'Not as difficult as you believe', hardly. It was _**more**_ difficult than he thought it would be.

Tsuki perked up at InuTaisho's voice and trotted over to where the two Inu's were seated. She learned after the third time to keep her distance from Sesshomaru when he played with his youki.

_Done?_

"Break." Sesshomaru corrected causing her to flop on the ground with a sigh.

"You're making much progress."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I failed. Multiple times."

"We do not learn from success, my son. We grow better from failures. I think-" InuTaisho trailed off.

All three turned to the far side of their as a newcomer approached.

"My lord, Myoga has returned. He seems rather agitated."

InuTaisho nodded to the messenger and rose to his knees, placing a hand on both Tsuki and Sesshomaru's heads.

"I will return shortly." Sesshomaru managed to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he bid his father farewell and Tsuki woofed her goodbyes to the dog general also. He turned vanishing over the hill that led to the main house. Tsuki sulked when Sesshomaru shut his eyes and began to focus on the youki in his palm again.

_Inupapa say break._

His brow twitched and the misshapen glob of youki wobbled in his palm. "I almost figured it out. Break later."

A shuffling was heard. The youki quivered and finally dissipated when Tsuki nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs, hard.

_Play._

Sesshomaru glared at her. He did not have time to play with her. He needed to accomplish this so Chichiue would teach him the next step in Youki manipulation.

"Play elsewhere."

Tsuki pouted and turned away. Satisfied, Sesshomaru shut his eyes, relaxing his body to call forth his youki. He needed to let it come out, let it run in the shape that matched its nature. As the prince thought back to his father's furs he realized how flowing the hairs were. That was it! He needed to let them unite on their own but guide them into the profile he wished them to be, like how his father dragged off a single string of youki.

Confident this was the right course of action, Sesshomaru brought forth the first sparks of his power…

Only to land face first because of a tackle from behind.

Tsuki bounced off of him and rolled to a crouch, black tail swishing low behind her.

_Play!_ She demanded, giggling when he growled angrily at her and dove to pin her on the ground. She evaded taunting him with slow exaggerated steps forward.

Sesshomaru wanted to strangle her, not only did she interrupt him when he felt he was moments away from completing his father's exercise but she kept irritating him with her demands for attention. She got bored so damn easily.

The girl darted to him on all fours extending her hand in a downward swipe. Sesshomaru saw it coming. He caught her arm and tossed her over his shoulder knowing she would right herself and come at him again.

Even though the thought of smothering her with a small animal pleased him, a rush of adrenaline still surged in his veins.

When was the last time he was able to let loose and wrestle? Not since his mother told him he would begin training. He never could play with the other kids this way and he never would. They were too scared of what would happen if he ever got hurt or he ever hurt them. His mother said he was too old to play and his father had not fought her on it. Would it hurt, just this once?

Tsuki pounced making a noise of surprise when Sesshomaru slid to the left to avoid her. He tackled her while she was vulnerable and growled once she kicked him away.

The look on her face was a look of pure unadulterated glee and Sesshomaru felt himself let loose a predatory smile. He'd indulge her…

Just this once.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"We're doomed to war!"

Yanabi was locked in the uncomfortable position of informing Myoga about what happened in his absence and the little bastard was making this far more irritating than she thought it could be. "Would you stop you whining? It's not as bad as you think it is."

"He KILLED Akkitou!"

"The bastard tried to kill his son! What did you think he was going to do?"

Myoga scrubbed his face with three little hands letting the fourth wave around wildly. "This is a disaster!" The flea screeched. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Mikota even accepted it without getting all hysterical. He betrayed the West! He betrayed his own people, Myoga! Do you think the Ookami will regard him as a hero for that?"

"We have no proof!" The flea cried. "It is our word against the image of the last of the golden ookami- Raiza-sama's council member. They will not believe us!"

Yanabi rubbed her temple where a devil of a headache was forming.

"Myoga," She said slowly with a patience that had long since run dry. "Mikota saw the bodies of their men. She smelled Akkitou's scent in the field along with Sesshomaru's. She heard the staff speaking of a wolf cub/ Inu Halfling in the castle, the bastard's lackey gave him up, and once Tsuki regains herself, which won't be that much longer thanks to yours truly, Mikota will get the story straight from her mouth. There is nothing to worry about."

"But the Southern Lord is coming here. In four days! She won't be normal before then." The flea insisted. "We have to prepare. I have to-"

Yanabi snatched the flea out of the air just as he leapt for the window. "Oh no you don't! Otouto is on his way here so you tell him what you found out before you flee for another country."

"Let me go, Yanabi-sama. I'm too old to die!"

Yanabi blinked at the paradox as the shoji slid open.

"Osanai imōto, are you harassing Myoga again?" Yanabi sniffed and held out her hand.

"As if I enjoy conversing with this coward. Here…" She dropped the pesky insect on the outstretched palm of her brother and sighed.

"The pest thinks Raiza will react violently to Akkitou's demise."

InuTaisho turned to Myoga. The flea nodded rapidly.

"Raiza-sama cares greatly for Akkitou. While I was updating him on the status of the child he told me of Akkitou's behavior and how the Southern lord had to discipline him. But Raiza-sama holds no ill will. He believes Akkitou will return once he gets over the harsh feelings. He'll turn against us!"

"That's not going to happen, Myoga. Akkitou harmed my own, Raiza will understand."

Myoga looked at his lord pleadingly. "But-"

The flea oof-ed when InuTaisho caught him between his thumb and forefinger. "No." The demon boomed. At the pitiful noise his vassal made the Inu softened his voice. "You do not understand pack, Myoga. Raiza would have done the same once he found out who organized Tsuki's attack. He may be angry initially, but once he discovers the reasons behind it, he will understand."

Subdued, Myoga only squeaked out an affirmative.

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

It was a good deal later when InuTaisho left Yanabi and Myoga for the outdoors again. He was pleased that Yanabi's progress with Tsuki was steady. According to her, she should be back to how she was in a few days time. Although Yanabi practically vibrated with the need to tell him all about Tsuki's time before entering his home, he told her to keep the knowledge to herself. Disappointed, Yanabi understood the Inu no Taisho like to formulate his own opinions of people, not have them given to him before hand.

As he crested the hill that would show him his son and his charge, InuTaisho wondered how far his son had come.

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

Sesshomaru howled in triumph with the bedraggled Tsuki squirming in his grasp. It took a long time to catch her, longer still to keep a hold on her, but Sesshomaru was nothing if not determined. She failed as soon as she tried to come at him head on. Deeming it time to cement his victory, Sesshomaru's teeth clamped on her pulse point and the threat of completion rumbled against the girl's back. Tsuki yelped, going limp in his arms.

Contented, Sesshomaru dragged his tongue along the wound she sustained from his claws. A presence registered Sesshomaru's mind and he jumped up to face the one intruding on his hunt.

"Chichiue!" Sesshomaru swallowed; all thoughts of attacking the interloper gone from his mind.

The Inu no Taisho dragged amused amber eyes over the dusty appearance of his son to the rumpled visage of the wolf cub.

"This was not what I had in mind when I told you to take a break, Sesshomaru." Tsuki opened her eyes at the voice, letting loose a low sound of greeting while Sesshomaru dipped his head in apology.

Sesshomaru's father smiled. "I'm not angry, Sesshomaru. You deserve relaxation just as anyone else."

Sesshomaru lowered his face. "But, Hahaue-"

"Maa, Let your mother think you're having no fun; it won't make you a lesser demon to enjoy life. Look at me!"

Sesshomaru decided not to repeat what his mother would say to that comment. "Hai, Chichiue."

The pup glanced backwards at Tsuki, whose gaze gained a mischievous glint. The Inu no Taisho strolled past them and gestured for Sesshomaru to sit, ignoring the predatory way the wolf cub followed after him.

"Let's see how far you've gotten shall we?"

Just as he began to turn back, Tsuki leapt on the larger demon. Pulling her to arms length by the collar of her shirt, InuTaisho's chuckle turned into full blown laughter at his son's horrified expression.

InuTaisho tossed her to the ground but she righted herself looking ready to spring again.

The last thing Sesshomaru sought after was to be punished because the girl wanted to harass his father. Sesshomaru may have given in, but his father would never. He was the Western Lord, he had to keep up a certain measure of dignity and rolling around in the grass with a couple of pups would be wrong… right?

Ignoring the unanswered question floating in his mind, Sesshomaru growled out a warning. Tsuki paused looking between the two in confusion before barking at InuTaisho. InuTaisho found himself grinning. He pulled off his Haroi and fluffy appendage and crouched in preparation. He hadn't had a chance to do this since his son's mother filled Sesshomaru's head with that nonsense about great demons have strict control over their actions at all times. You cannot live if you worry about crap like that every minute of the day.

InuTaisho growled out a challenge to the girl and Tsuki bared her fangs in a grin. She crept forward stopping at Sesshomaru's side.

_Inu Play?_

Sesshomaru flushed. It was one thing to ask him to do it alone, it was another thing entirely to ask him to do that in front of his father.

"No." He merely said and hissed when she bit his hand. Sesshomaru swiped at her but she shot backwards.

InuTaisho flexed his right hand in a nonchalant gesture. "Tsuki-chan, leave him. If my son wants to back out so be it. His assistance hardly would have mattered."

Predictably, Sesshomaru stiffened and the thought of him backing down coupled with the insult forced out a low snarl.

Tsuki yowled in approval while the Western Lord remained unconcerned, beckoning them forward with a lazy curl of his fingers.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_Inu papa cheat!_

"I did no such thing." The dog replied, affronted. He shifted his grip on his son's foot and tugged at the boot.

Sesshomaru grunted under the bulk of his father replying in a muffled voice, "He did not."

Tsuki twisted in the fur binding her arms and legs together.

_Cheat!_ Tsuki insisted. The furs weren't on his person when they snatched out and pinned the girl down.

"You underestimated him." Sesshomaru muttered out, kicking his leg in a futile attempt to toss his father off.

InuTaisho smiled as the boot flew off his son's foot leaving the tabi sock to his sight. "Sesshomaru's right. You do not go into a battle assuming anything about the enemy. You knew it was a part of me, why would I not be able to control it even if it was off my person?"

The sock fluttered into Tsuki's line of vision and Sesshomaru let out a hiss directed towards his father. "Chichiue!"

Confused, Tsuki inched forward, very much resembling a silver caterpillar, to where silver hair lay splayed on the ground. Sesshomaru thrashed making an embarrassingly high keening noise.

"No Chichiue!"

"I won," The dog reasoned. "I should be able to do what I want with my prisoner." Tsuki finally passed the dog's back and caught sight of what was causing Sesshomaru to act that way. A single deadly claw ran along the length of Sesshomaru's sole forcing muffled whines past the pup's mouth. Tsuki blinked wondering what was causing her Inu to act that way.

Sesshomaru bucked, laughter passing uninhibited now along with gasping curses.

"Must I do this until you admit defeat?" InuTaisho said in a mock disappointed voice.

Sesshomaru jerked harder, tears filling his eyes. "Chichiue!"

_Inupapa hurt Inu?_

InuTaisho looked up from his son's flushed face to curious blue eyes.

"No," He said surprised. InuTaisho gave the girl a searching glance. "You have never been tickled?"

Tsuki shook her head, eyes riveted by the facial expressions of her Inu.

"Nnno!" Sesshomaru gasped. "G- get away." InuTaisho clicked his tongue in reprimand tickling his son moreso until each gasp of laughter was preceded by a snort.

Continuing his ministration, InuTaisho turned back to the wolf cub with a grin spreading across his face.

"Would you like to be?" Feeling suddenly wary Tsuki shook her head and inched herself away from them. But InuTaisho would have none of that.

Her slow escape was cut short by a large hand grasping her ankle. She yelped, kicking hard but not hitting anything and wriggled as she was pulled back to the two Inu. InuTaisho pulled Tsuki alongside Sesshomaru who just began to get his breathing back under control. Thrashing more frantically when her foot hit the open air Tsuki squealed when InuTaisho's finger passed in the first, slow stroke.

"Ah wonderful, you're more responsive than Sesshomaru." Pinning both bare feet together, InuTaisho set about tormenting them until they couldn't breathe. And in that split instant before he began the assault, both Sesshomaru and Tsuki looked at one another, vowing vengeance!

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Sesshomaru watched passively as Tsuki played with a ball. They just recently organized a room for the girl and tonight was going to be the first night of Tsuki sleeping away from Yanabi.

It had become a habit that Yanabi would do the mental exercise with Tsuki before bed and after breakfast. Sesshomaru would stay and tell Yanabi everything that happened during the day as part of their 'agreement'. But he refused to inform her on the catastrophic spar the three took part in before dinner. Yanabi seemed disappointed the day's only excitement was irritating Tynichi, but didn't press for more. Sesshomaru had a suspicion something was occupying her mind or else she would have asked more questions. He shrugged. Maybe his mental blocks were getting better. But the point was moot.

Tsuki batted the ball across the room, dashing after it before it made it to the other side and hitting it back. He would admit she had impressive speed. Even Tynichi was surprised, but then she _was_ daughter to the lightning elemental. A hand rapped on the door twice and Tsuki barked, abandoning her ball in favor of sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Taking the bark as an ok, Yanabi entered the room and presented a bundle of clothing with a flourish. "I believe you need new sleeping attire Tsuki." Tsuki grinned thumping her tail.

They both turned to Sesshomaru who blinked and turned to face the door. Tsuki changed out of her grass stained garments and into the white and blue hamaka and haroi. A yakuta only ended up off her body because she was such a wild sleeper, making sure Sesshomaru caught an eye full on one too many mornings. He felt it best to put her in pants. Tsuki didn't seem to mind the change.

"Alright let's see how much farther we have until we really get to see you." A wary feeling settled in the pup's mind. How would the girl be after regaining herself? Would she treat him as the other children did? Would she be as frustratingly irritating or innocent?

Would she be as honest?

Tsuki remained still as she learned was best when going through this ordeal. Yanabi's emerald eyes darkened as her youki filled the enclosed area. Tsuki accepted the change without so much as twitching, as did Sesshomaru, and her eyes became half lidded as Yanabi coaxed her into a half conscious state.

Sesshomaru didn't know what Yanabi did in Tsuki's head when they both grew quiet and frighteningly still. He liked to imagine Yanabi was walking around Tsuki's mind picking up different scrolls until she found the one that she needed, but it was in the wrong place. Sesshomaru felt Yanabi was the light that directed Tsuki's recovery from whatever state the grey left her mind in, pulling her to where she ought to be.

Tsuki made a noise drawing Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He tensed, unused to either of them making sounds during this time. Tsuki's posture was erect and everything about her was the same as it had been every time except her eyes. The dazed half lidded look she normally held was replaced by a pinched face. Her eyes were squeezed shut with her mouth pressed in a thin line. Was something wrong?

"Yanabi?"

The elder female's brow creased and another strange strangled noise came from Tsuki.

Sesshomaru appeared by the wolf's side. "Obasama!" He said more forcefully and Yanabi flinched. Something snapped right there in the connection because Tsuki collapsed and the mind reader jerked backwards like she'd been hit.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded as he caught the girl.

Yanabi blinked at the unconscious form of the girl then at the agitated prince beside her. "She shut me out."

Stunned, Sesshomaru slowly shook his head. "Impossible."

"I know what I felt," Yanabi snapped looking irritated but more confused than anything. "She shut me out."

Sesshomaru lifted the girl in his arms and placed her on the furs that would be her bed. "How?"

Yanabi gave a tired shrug. "I do not know." The demoness stood giving the two kids a long look and headed for the door.

"Koinu, she can't be alone. I will send Temari to keep watch. You should-"

He cut her off. "I will stay."

Yanabi opened her mouth then shut it. "I thought you would like placing her on someone else."

"I learned from today."

"No one handles her better." She said. "But I feel her awakening is near. We do not know how she will react."

He shook his head, leaning back against the wall beside Tsuki. "She is my responsibility. I will stay."

The demoness paused and gave her nephew a searching look. "Your mother wouldn't approve of this, Koinu."

"I know."

"She'll be here before the winter's end and I doubt the maids will forget you failed to sleep in your room. They will tell her."

Amber eyes slid closed and Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. "I know." He whispered.

"Your father might not like this either." The purpled haired demon pointed out even though she knew it was a stretch. Sesshomaru shot Yanabi a bored look.

"Chichiue would be going against my punishment by telling me to leave; do you think he would do so?"

"Fine." Yanabi said at last. "But she better not bitch at me because of you."

Sesshomaru shut his eyes again and folded his arms. "Oyasumi, Obasama."

"Maa, Koinu I told you not to call me that. I feel old!"

"Oyasumi, Yanabi."

"Better," She said with a sigh and exited the room.

Tsuki whimpered in her sleep and curled towards the body heat near her. Sesshomaru let his eyes open to slits to view the slumbering face of his temporary roommate.

He did not want another person to watch her at her most vulnerable time. She was his: his charge, his responsibility. He would not push her off on someone incompetent and awake the next morning to find she was injured or had injured someone else. The oddity of her behavior during the connection made him reluctant to abandon her. Slipping into a meditative state, Sesshomaru held out his hand and opalescent light filled the darkened room. He wanted to be there when the girl fully awakened.

And as the heat of his youki tightened into fine silver hairs, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the niggling thoughts tugging at his consciousness.

_When she did awaken… __would she remember her time spent in the western compound? Respond to Yanabi consciously as she did unconsciously or remember his training? Would she recall his father's antics or how to discern his own moods?_

_Would she remember him?_

And a softer voice that reminded him of his mother answered in return.

_Should he care if she didn't?_

* * *

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

* * *

_(Updated: 5/2/11)_


	6. A Day in the Life

(A/N:) So sorry for the super delay. School was hectic as was the drive to Georgia so a few days turned into a few weeks. Anywhoo, before you wonder InuTaisho is in no way an alcoholic. Yanabi despises how lax he is when it comes to legislation and the like. (She's the elder sibling ) I made a mistake before my putting Aniki instead of Otouto. It is fixed. I hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 6

To be genuine

_Innocence cannot be bought. Sincerity cannot be faked._

* * *

"How could he do this? I trusted him- Kiraiya adored him!- and he just up an' rebels. What part of leave it the fuck alone did he not understand?"

There was a loud swallowing sound.

"Am I a bad friend?" The wolf asked pitifully. "One tries to over throw me; the other turns by daughter into a vegetable. Did I do something to deserve this level of shit?"

InuTaisho nodded sagely as he tipped back his saucer of sake.

"Well fuck you too!" Raiza snarled, tossing the closest thing he could grab at the dog general. Unfortunately it was a rather fetching tea kettle that Sesshomaru's mother's mother pilfered from the Lady of the East more than two millennia ago.

It crashed, shattering into a hundred glittering pieces, against the wall a foot off from its intended target, and he blinked, bewildered at the sudden violence from his drinking buddy. "There is no need to stoop to such vulgar language, Raiza." The dog intoned in an uncanny imitation of Mai. "You're the one who keeps child-vegetable causing, throne stealing friends."

The lighting wolf's mouth opened in retort and after a time, as nothing strikingly brilliant came to mind for a rebuttal, closed with a click.

"You are an asshole, mutt." The dog noticed that asshole was one of his friend's favorite words… as was every possible version of the word fuck.

"Said the pot to the kettle." The dog returned with a sniff.

Raiza chugged another bottle of sake. He pulled it away from his lips with a sigh. "Mai is going to be so happy when she finds out."

Curious at the sudden subject change the Inu no Taisho quirked a brow.

"Tsuki," Raiza whispered. "Mai hates her. Wanted to put her down before she was born but I wasn't having it. Now, she's a mindless lump of flesh; I'd be doing her a favor if I put her out."

InuTaisho's gaze sharpened. "Raiza…" Something drifted on the edge of his mind. Something that had to do with Tsuki but he couldn't grasp the information. It kept wandering right out of reach every time he attempted to capture the idea. Raiza stared at him with bleary eyes and clutched the sake bottle to his chest.

"I'm not gonna to do it." He said defensively. "I'm just sayin' I'd be doing Tsuki a favor if I-"

The dog's growled viciously, cutting off Raiza's sentence. "She is mine now, Raiza." Meaning: She was his to kill. Her life belonged to the West. Raiza had little say over her fate now.

Stormy eyes blinked and a sly, lopsided grin split his face. Only someone who knew him could see his grin for the thanks that it was and InuTaisho partially wondered why the ookami seemed so relieved. "Clingy bastard."

"Whiny bitch," He shot back, dutifully dodging another piece of pottery to the head, but unfortunately cracked his skull on the wall.

Raiza laughed at the undaunted expression on the dog's face as he sipped his drink like nothing happened. He shook his head. "That thing," He flicked his thumb at the blue stripped demon's noggin, "is harder than dragon scales." Raiza slouched backwards into the furs piled high behind him as InuTaisho bowed with the rarely seen shit-eating grin on his face.

For a time there was nothing but the sound of liquid sloshing around and ceramics clinking against the table.

"You said," The wolf paused as he voice cracked. InuTaisho looked up curiously and Raiza began again, staring at the far wall. "You said she was awake, for a little while?"

He nodded and there was a longer pause.

"What was she like?"

Sesshomaru's father stared at him. Even now, in his inebriated state, pieces that hadn't quite made sense fit into a steadily growing picture. Tsuki's behaviors, slipped comments from Yanabi concerning her past, and Raiza's own behavior prior to Tsuki ever reaching the West, it all made sense. Raiza knew nothing of her and Mai probably wanted to keep it that way. The only reason she hadn't put up a fight about Tsuki's placement was to get her out of his life, subsequently, out of hers.

It was tragic when a parent didn't know their child.

The Inu no Taisho cleared his throat. He didn't know much about the girl – she had been under his care for less than two weeks after all- but he would do his best. "Tsuki-chan, she is very… willful."

"That a gentle way of saying she's bossy?" The Inu no Taisho ignored him.

"From what I've gathered… she does not like being told what to do, as any child would, but her bullheadedness is rather reminiscent of you. She is very honest, and very open. I am not sure if it is a side effect of the possession or if this is an actual part of her personality. She became fascinated with the workings of nature and of people."

The Inu no Taisho slid his gaze from Raiza to the shattered pottery at his side. He couldn't look at the eagerness in the wolf's gaze.

"Tsuki-chan… has taken a shine to Sesshomaru."

"Really? Kiraiya swears your pup has a permanent stick shoved up his ass." The Inu looked up and Raiza ignored the scowl on his friend's face. "I wouldn't expect him to want to be around a half breed."

Still giving Raiza an admonishing glare, the Inu replied, "Sesshomaru has not been subjected to such prejudice." There was a hint of pride in his voice. "I doubt he will ever fall into the mindless hatred of bigots."

"Yeah, yeah, wonder child. I know."

A vase -InuTaisho could not remember why he owned such a hideous thing- sailed across the room connecting with a satisfying crash to Raiza's face. It was a testament to the state they were in that he did nothing until a few seconds after contact.

Short battle ensued as a flurry of –possibly? (He wasn't sure. Everything looked the same right now)- familial pottery flashed across the table more often splintering against the wall than hitting their intended targets.

"I cede!" Raiza declared after reaching blindly for another weapon and coming up empty handed. InuTaisho flashed a smug grin, gently setting the urn in his hand back on the floor.

Raiza squinted at it. "Were you gonna throw someone at me?" InuTaisho looked at the urn in surprise. His brow furrowed and he carefully, sloppily, flicked his nail against the surface.

The Inu bobbed his head at the hollow sound and gave a short, "No."

The wolf looked incredulous. "You would have if there was?" At the thoughtful look InuTaisho obtained, Raiza threw the free hand not holding the liquor up in disgust.

"You're crazy," The wolf hissed into the sake jug pressed against his chin. "Your brat's mom is gonna kill you. Isn't this her shit?"

"Uhh," InuTaisho began eloquently. "She knows to keep the important… stuff away from me."

Raiza blew his bang out of his eye. "First Sesshomaru's morality, then your rampant destruction of her property; I wish Mai was as understanding as your bitch is." There was a sad note to Raiza's tone. The wolf started when InuTaisho burst into laughter.

It took a moment for him to calm down enough to speak again.

"Ha- Hardly!" He snorted. "Sesshomaru would look down on everyone who wasn't Inu if she could have her way and my body does what it wants when I drink whether it's her property or mine. You should see her when she used to let loose." The dog grinned. "Is there something in _particular_ you think she'd approve of that Mai wouldn't?"

Raiza shot him a very dark look. Had they really gotten to know each other so well? "Does she threaten your lovers?"

"Of course not. She knows no one can have her place."

"Mai-"

"Mai expects your fidelity- is that not the reason she was chosen? To corral your active libido?- Mine has no such qualm." The dog gave him a pitying glance. Raiza took to muttering softly but InuTaisho distinctly picked out "Lucky bastard" in the subdued tirade.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Lovers are few and far between for me, my friend, and I do not need sex to survive." Raiza gave him a comically horrified look, sputtering denials. InuTaisho ignored him. "That particular need can be fulfilled in more ways than intimacy. Perhaps you should exercise your self-control?"

"Sex- sex is important. Its- How can you be so nonchalant about it?" Raiza managed to get out, still twitching at the dog's careless comment. "And Mai is aces in that department I don't," the wolf mimicked the dog's tone. "need to exercise self control."

"Oh?" He teased. "Tsuki's existence is not an act of poorly maintained control?"

Something flashed in Raiza's eyes. It was dark, and heavy, and it sucked the humor right out of the air. The Inu no Taisho felt himself regret his mockery as the seconds ticked by, conscious of the tension thrumming through his friend's being.

"That's… different." Raiza finally said.

There was nothing but complete seriousness in his voice now. It wielded an edge the entertaining demon rarely used that screamed 'leave it alone'. Never before had the Inu ever pushed when it came up.

InuTaisho let out a slow breath.

He was feeling particularly daring this evening.

"How so?"

He ookami's nostril's flared while the irises brightened into a dangerous color. The dog general held his friend's measuring gaze and knew that in this state Raiza would attack him without much thought to the consequences. If the subject was that sensitive, he could do anything if pressed the wrong way.

A beat passed.

Just when Sesshomaru's father thought the question would earn him a battle, Raiza's body relaxed and his eyes darkened back to their thunder cloud color.

"Tsuki… the circumstances of her birth…" He sighed a tired sigh that expressed how old he was in that moment. "It was no accident."

The dog blinked, thinking he heard wrong, and waited for a different explanation than what his mind was repeating back to him. Raiza _**meant**_ to have her? That went against everything Mai wanted; everything they had agreed when the two joined. Why would he-? What was he thinking?

Stunned and anxious Raiza would clam up if he pressed too much, InuTaisho could only whisper, "Why?"

Grey eyes stared at something from his memories and a small smile tugged on his lips. He didn't answer the question. "She- She knew I was fooling around with the servants."

_Who? Who's she? Mai?_

"You know what she said?" His voice raised to a higher note, obviously feminine, and he lifted his finger, reciting as one would to a particularly slow puppy. "'I'm no one's toy.' Said it to me once after I first flirted with her. She **denied** me. I don't even think she noticed I was flirting until I asked her to meet me in a less private place. And she laughed at me."

Raiza grinned. "I was so pissed. I'd never been rejected, let alone like that. Gods it made me want her more. It made me want to punch the shit out of her but it made me want her in my bed so bad." He sucked air in sharply through his teeth. Eyes half lidded and clouded, looking on at times past. "It didn't cross my mind to try and force her. I will never need and had never needed to force a woman into my bed; they fall over themselves to get in."

The Inu snorted and froze expecting that sharp sound to break the Southern Lord from his rambling but Raiza continued on blithely.

"I tried everything, man. Nothing worked. She wouldn't even talk to me unless it was to insult me. I just kept coming back- Did I say I wanted her? So fucking bad?- I think I had a masochistic fetish in a past life or something. She wasn't even gorgeous like my other lays. The thing that caught my attention was how… _genuine_ that bitch was." The Ookami gave a small depreciating smile. "Mai rarely spoke her mind. She only started to after Tsuki was born and it was always easy to get her to do what I wanted. After playin' hard for a little while she caved, like they all did before her, but not the little Inu. Her defiance…"

Raiza shook his head and gave the dog across from him a plaintive look.

"I got desperate. I-" He laughed. "I asked her what I could do to make her at least be civil to me. I didn't seriously think she'd answer me, but she did. She smiled like she knew something I didn't. It was so fucking arrogant and superior and beautiful. I-"

He quieted, sucking on the lip of the sake jug until it emptied. The Inu no Taisho hesitated, not wanting to interrupt him if he was going to keep it up after his drink.

Hell the worse that could happen was he stop, so why not. "What'd she say?"

Raiza blinked slowly and ran a hand through his bangs, crooked smile tilting his lips.

"She smiled for the first time ever at me and told me to stay celibate for a month."

That had to have been the worse condition she could assign him. The mutt choked; Raiza spoke on.

"Fucking idiot I was vowed to do it just so I could speak to her and have her talk back without biting my head off. You know how I get when I'm challenged to something man- I can't stand backing down- but every day was torturous, Inu. I don't know how many people I killed when I fought on the border during the Itachi Rebellions but it still didn't take away the ache. The only plus was that Mai wasn't there to tempt me. I wouldn't have made it if she was." A triumphant gleam came to his eye.

"I did it though. I showed that snooty bitch I could keep it outta others for a month and the look on her face was priceless. She… she smiled again but this time it was different. It made those four murderous weeks worth it to see how innocent she looked when she wasn't being a bitch." He shifted and gazed up at the ceiling a bittersweet smile on his lips. "Mai didn't come back for two seasons; after that first month, I only thought of her twice."

Raiza jolted as if he was coming in on himself. "You asked why?" Inu Taisho nodded. "Spite, I guess."

At the dog's incredulous expression, Raiza explained. "She knew Mai was coming home soon and she knew I wouldn't leave my obligations. I hadn't touched her that entire time- don't look so damned shocked; I can be celibate, asshole. It's just really fucking hard and I'll never have a distraction like she was unless I'm stuck with Kouga- and she was stunned to say the least. I mean I tried early on and then she'd get all bitchy again and wouldn't talk to me but I liked talking to her. She… she was so… _real. _Crazy, but_ real, a_ndshe made me laugh."

"She came to me, late at night the day before Mai's return – vindictive thing, I swear – and I made sure she'd have a fucking reminder of my- of me." He finished quickly tossing the bottle to the side and snuggling against the furs like he was an infant.

He let Raiza's story soak into his mind, swearing to sort through it once he could stand straight, before thinking of a question. "Have you told Tsuki any of this?"

An angry grey slitted pupil glared at him. "Haven't had much time to speak with her."

Not intimidated at the slightest, the Inu no Taisho pushed on. "Has Tsuki met her mother?" Raiza stumbled to his feet.

"No." was the curt reply and InuTaisho tilted his head at that. He wanted to ask 'why not?' but a very fuzzy part of his brain told him it was the same reason Raiza barely knows anything about his own pup. Deciding to listen to the strange muffled but compelling answer he asked something else entirely.

"Will she ever?" The Ookami Lord weaved his way to the door without a response. InuTaisho frowned but let him go.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Sesshomaru was contemplating murder.

Tynichi was far too talkative today. The young Inu could still feel the heat on his cheeks from the cat's lewd comments about his aunt and Sesshomaru doubted he could look at the demon with an affinity for purple the same way for quite some time. He knew it was part of blocking out distractions, but honestly? He never wanted to think Yanabi had the biggest- arrrgh

_Tainted thoughts! Tainted!_

Sesshomaru pushed every ounce of his control into focusing on the pain wracking his body and reasons for why his father and the Southern Lord took to drowning themselves in alcohol last night. From the sounds coming from the court yard, they would tonight as well. Alcohol would do very little for Tsuki now, so what was their purpose? If it was an exercise in male bonding, it was a rather poor means of expression.

But then- Sesshomaru remembered the rather tragic look on Raiza-sama's face when he ran into Tsuki's room- could it be his way of coping? For someone who gifted her away like a prized stallion, his attachment was a little too obvious. Raiza did not own her anymore; he could not allow any feelings of the sort to fall on a person outside his domain. It was reckless and dangerous. Having such feelings would make manipulation easier.

What would his father do if it were Sesshomaru? Recalling how livid and worried the Inu no Taisho was when Sesshomaru just went missing for a few hours, he couldn't imagine a role reversal. Yanabi once explained that people liked to drink when they were sad or really happy. Sesshomaru pointed out that his father liked to drink whenever the day was nice or on full moon nights or during festivals- she cut him off saying that his father was an alcoholic. Normal people do not drink copious amounts of liquor whenever they pleased, but at a death or after a battle people drown themselves in sake because it numbs them to pain of the world. Sesshomaru understood that.

But Tsuki wasn't dead.

Cold settled in his chest at the thought of blank sapphire eyes staring into his own and stiff, chilled fingers grasping at the bed linen. Her gaze accusatory: 'Why did you let this happen?'

Sesshomaru suppressed a shudder and headed to the kitchens. He was hungry and he wanted to be at his best when the girl woke again. Yanabi was under the impression that the girl would be a less of a handful once she woke up -seeing how she was in the forest, he couldn't really agree - but she was excited. The elder demon spent a decent amount of their time pestering him on how she acted in the fight (perhaps trying to distract them both from reality).

Sesshomaru enlightened her with the promise that Yanabi would confer all her thoughts with him on the matter. Yanabi didn't even pretend to fight him on it. That was a clear indication with how enthralled his obasama was with the girl's mind and sorting out what was done to it. The prince didn't know why she possessed such a craving for mysteries. Maybe being privy to the deepest thoughts of those around her sucked the fun out of life. Yanabi was borderline obsessed with the thoughts in the girl's head and Sesshomaru couldn't fathom why. Did she have some strange secret stored up there with all her insanity?

He glanced at the courtyard where a group of pups were immersed in a wrestling match. A white haired girl, that looked no older than eight human years of age, held down a black haired boy who snarled angrily. The harsh noise tapered off into a whimper when the girl's teeth took hold of the boy's throat. The boy let out a shrill whimper instantaneously to the crowd of kid's enjoyment. Sesshomaru's eyes held a light of excitement and pride for the skills he saw the girl possessed, as well as the opportunity to take part in such a thrilling exercise. He watched the girl rolled off her fallen enemy, grinning victoriously. This was what he needed: a distra- er, a challenge, even if they wouldn't pose much of one.

"Alright," The girl said with a superior air. "Who claimed next?"

A brown haired boy with unruly hair stepped forward in a confident stalk. "I did, Serah."

Serah's smirk dampened somewhat before she held her head arrogantly. "Ok, Kaito."

The loser of the match scowled at her as he got to his feet. He looked to be three years her senior to a human. "I want a rematch."

Kaito frowned, cracking his knuckles. "You have to wait, Ryoga."

Serah placed a hand on her rolled up hamakas and shot the black haired boy a condescending smile. "Aww, Ryoga-kun can't handle getting beat by a wittle girl."

"Don't get cocky, bitch!" Ryoga sneered flipping his shoulder long hair behind his back. "You only won because I was caught off guard by that kick: pure luck."

"Only fools blame their defeat to luck." The girl shot back giving him her back. Ryoga growled at the blatant disrespect and lunged at her.

She started to spin back when she felt the shift in wind and Serah's eyes widened in disbelief that he would attack. They widened into full blown shock as Ryoga was flung back. The boy landed with a pained yelp and all eyes fell to the silver standing in front of the girl.

Sesshomaru straightened in a dignified manner keeping his eyes on Ryoga even as the black haired pup moaned and clutched his stomach. "Cowards strike at an unprepared opponent." The boy bit out angrily. "Take your loss in a manner that befits your clan, Ryoga."

He turned to face the one Ryoga attempted to accost once he recognized the boy wasn't going to get up soon, prepared to congratulate her on her victory.

The group of kids inhaled sharply as they recognized the child in front of them and all lowered themselves in a kneel, snuffing out the excitement Serah glimpsed in her lord's eyes.

"I apologize for disturbing you." The one called Kaito answered hurriedly. "We did not mean to bother you with our game. We'll head to our homes immediately, my lo-"

The prince cut off the statement and waved his hand dismissively. "This Sesshomaru is not… bothered."

Kaito looked relieved and chanced a glance at his lord's son. The silver looked disappointed before the emotion vanished and the prince turned and walked away. The kids waited until they felt he was out of hearing range before straightening. A different black haired boy let out a huge breath.

"That was close. I thought he was going to trash all of us for a second there."

Serah huffed and glared at him. "He wasn't going to trash anyone. Sesshomaru-sama was just looking out for me. Why didn't you invite him to play, Kaito?"

"Mama said we aren't allowed to play with him, Serah-chan." Serah's older brother told her gently.

"The lady of the house would be furious." A brown haired girl put in.

Kaito looked contemplative, staring where Sesshomaru disappeared. Had he imagined that look?

"He doesn't care about us." Ryoga hissed from his spot on the floor, bringing Kaito back to the argument spurring in front of him. "All he cares about is that worthless wolf cub laid out on his bed." Three other's nodded simultaneously.

"Watch your mouth." Kaito growled.

"Ryoga!" Several children hissed, looking back in Sesshomaru's direction when they felt a vicious flare of youki. They remained motionless until it dissipated and hesitantly let out a long breath.

"He doesn't give a shit about you, maybe," Serah sneered, once the quiet settled. "But he looks out for what's his as all inu do and he wanted to join in."

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him." Inari, another white haired child, teased. Serah flushed and punched him in the arm.

"I do not. He just wanted to play I know it!"

Kaito gave her a disbelieving look. "What makes you think Sesshomaru-sama wants to play? More importantly, why would he want to play with us?"

"Why wouldn't he? He plays with _her." _Serah fidgeted but her golden eyes took on a determined light. "I saw it when he looked at me. He looked… excited. I know Sesshomaru-sama wanted to join in."

Kaito shook his head and sighed. "We can't do that and I'm sure you were just imagining it."

Serah looked ready to protest but the older boy put a hand on her head. "Drop it, Serah."

She looked disappointed and the elder boy nudged her in the side playfully. "Do I get my match now? It's not like you'll beat me but…"

Kaito laughed when the girl's morose mood vanished and was replaced with a feral grin. "Say that after I kick your butt!"

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Sesshomaru fought the urge to whine desperately when the pups his age all knelt down simultaneously. It always happened that way. He never could play with pups his own age. They shied away like he would inflict some type of cruel punishment upon them for looking at him wrong. It was saddening and tiresome. He stopped entering their games and asking to play. Even ordering to take part did nothing because they were terrified of what he stood for and their terror hardly made the activities fun.

He hated their fear.

It started when his mother told him he had to begin his lessons. She must have spread across the compound that Sesshomaru was to remain outside the pups influence. She always held the belief of immersing one's self with the highest forms of people. Many in the compound were distant cousins or merely clan friends with his father, and hardly measured up to his mother's standards. Hahaue felt they were lucky to breathe the same air as either of them. But he had thought he'd try 'just once more' and they would accept him; he thought he could have a chance to let go with others his age.

He was obviously wrong.

All too easily, Tsuki's absence settled heavily on him and he resented her a little for it. Why did she have to give him a taste of something he would never have? It made him want to shake her awake and demand why she treated him as she did, but then that black inu, Ryoga, dare speak against her. His control slipped for but a moment and youki roared in outrage in a way Sesshomaru never vocally would. He wanted to turn back and eviscerate that fool for thinking he was putting anyone above his kin. No one came above what was his! Pity Ryoga did not realize this did not apply to him. But he stopped himself, tightly coiling his youki, and moved on. Ryoga would be dealt with eventually. He was lucky, Sesshomaru would not be able to delegate punishment without alienating his fellow pups moreso. He'd just have to find away to handle him.

Sesshomaru accepted the consequences of caring about that which he owned; father taught him that much. He possessed attachments: to places, to things, to family. He possessed them because he wished it so. Nothing Sesshomaru valued enough to form an attachment to was established outside his control. He wanted his father, he wanted his lands, and he wanted Shefu's cooking. There was choice in creating those bonds, choice in putting a piece of his self into another entity, and the young Inu could not recall making a decision about Tsuki.

Yes, she was his, but he made no effort to form any further connection past ownership. There should be nothing but a disinterested acceptance of her condition, irritation at most for having to make sure she was still breathing, nothing more. But there wasn't.

It had been nine days since Yanabi's abrupt ejection from Tsuki's mind.

Sesshomaru felt a ball form in his gut that grew and tightened each additional hour she lay in bed as still as death. Her youki a mere whisper of the vibrancy he was accustomed to.

He was waiting, painfully, for a change, for an improvement, and he did not like how sluggishly time progressed.

This… _feeling_ shouldn't have rooted itself in his conscious. He made no effort to ingratiate himself with her, if anything he was more abrasive than usual because of her behavior. It was unreasonable for any emotion of the sort to claim him.

But incredibly, impossibly, -completely and utterly against his conscious will- an attachment had formed and the consequences were taking affect. He hadn't even known noticed when they started.

Obasama said Tsuki was trapped in some type of hibernating state. All of her bodily functions –breathing, heart rate, even digestion- slowed to a crawl. She said this was the last step to her recovery.

The elder demoness was grasping for answers, Sesshomaru knew, so he didn't question her too often. He realized she was just as clueless to the extensive shut down as he was. She merely wanted to keep him from worrying.

It wasn't helping.

The only thing that helped in distracting him aside from lessons was the Southern Lord's arrival.

Raiza-sama usually was a proud, loud, humorous demon who could brighten a room almost as well as his father. They were both men who claimed attention as soon as they walked into a room. When he entered the castle, only a few days after Tsuki's collapse, he looked happier than Sesshomaru ever recalled him being. The jubilance lasted all of a minute before Yanabi informed him of Tsuki's state.

Tsuki's strange reaction, coupled with the knowledge of Akkitou's betrayal, to put it literally, caused Raiza to explode.

The gardens now possessed a very wide, very scorched, area of charred earth and the snow seemed to melt before it even reached the ground.

An irritating part of Sesshomaru's mind thought Tsuki would have liked the light show.

Scowling minutely, Sesshomaru shook himself from his thoughts and glided into the dining hall. Only a few people were eating now and when they realized who was walking along their table, they murmured respectful greetings, turning back to their meals and eating with exaggerated manners previously nonexistent.

'_So they eat like heathens_ _as if I care' _the boy sneered. Sesshomaru reigned in the abrupt hostile thought when a figure entered into his line of sight. A small skinny inu paused to Sesshomaru's right and bowed deeply. Sesshomaru recognized the garbs and wild white-blond and chestnut brown streaked hair of the male, before the demon raised his cherub face to Sesshomaru's.

"What can we fill Master Sesshomaru with today, milord?" The demon sang in a sweet timbre. Sesshomaru felt his mouth stick somewhere between a scowl and a smile. He enjoyed the food prepared by the strange demon only a foot or so taller than him but he detested the constant song the brown Inu spoke in. He wondered briefly if Shefu had always been this way.

"Something spicy." Sesshomaru said instead. Wondering about the strange demon only led him to more questions and no answers. It was a little rude to ask such things a loud in any case.

The man simply known as Shefu smiled widely. "We know many spicy meals, yes. Master Sesshomaru will stay with us?"

Sesshomaru felt his scowl recede allowing more of an upward tilt to be conveyed. "I have business to handle, Shefu." The boy said with a single shake of his head. "Chichiue has not stopped by?"

Shefu gave a forlorn look towards the door to the kitchens and sighed. "Our Lords have no time for us. We haven't seen them for days now but," He perked up. "We will be getting your food Master Sesshomaru." Shefu bowed again and sped for the kitchen with a purpose.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to ponder his father's absence from the hall. InuTaisho loved a good meal after stressing out and from the way he behaved yesterday, Sesshomaru was sure his father had intended to settle down in the kitchen for an hour or two, but Shefu said it had been _days_. He'd have to ask Yanabi about it when he next saw her. Shefu appeared soon after with a delectable smelling diced meat surrounded by a grassy looking plant of some kind and rice.

Sesshomaru swallowed heavily to combat the embarrassing salivation the scent evoked. Shefu presented the offering with a beatific sigh and Sesshomaru glanced at the door he just came in from. Yanabi was still sleep and if he brought this with him to Tsuki's room she'd awaken and surely try to wheedle some off of him. Yanabi had no qualms sleeping near the girl even though she seemed to enjoy attaching herself to you. Or maybe it was just him. The girl had yet to plaster herself to the elder Inu in the hours they both sat their, guarding her. Sesshomaru really wasn't in a mood to share and Shefu did tell amusing stories… even if he sang.

Sesshomaru took the proffered plate and sat it on the table beside them. He took a seat, cracking apart his chopsticks, and gestured to the petite demon beside him. "You never finished that story about my father when he tried the human paste: wasabi?" Shefu beamed at the pup and bounced over to the seat near the young lord, spouting out the tale eagerly.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_Somewhere plans are laid_

He bowed, outwardly unaffected by the predatory circling of one of his summoners. "Report."

"The Southern Lord left the castle. He heads West-"

"I know." An acidic voice cut in. "Tell me something useful. Why, perhaps?"

His jaw clenched in barely suppressed ire and it took him a moment to respond without allowing any hate to leak into his words_._ The figure smirked as it passed his face, and he knew the effort was wasted. "There are not many reports to go on, I'm afraid. Some think it has to do with the illusive halfling he sired; others feel he wanted to get away from his duties."

He felt them pause before the stalking orbit continued. "Why would the girl be important? Did she not perish in the winter snow?"

Why wouldn't the girl be important? The Southern Lord lived for his family. Why wouldn't he travel to the Western Lands to see if his pup survived? Clan, kin, both tugged at Raiza's mind. He would bleed himself dry for those under his guard; he was so much like that dog.

But if they didn't see that, it was no gain in bringing it up. "It is pointless to speculate."

Ignoring his jab, the tip of a claw dragged along his pulse point. He didn't flinch.

"What of the others?" The question was slow, each syllable caressed by a languid curl of the tongue. He would have thought it tantalizingly sexy were they anyone else's. He would have panted, lust making his voice husky and eyes dark with desire, but he knew better now.

"The dog keeps his people happy, leaving little room for dissent." He replied blandly. "His friends are many. I have yet to discover a weak point we can exploit."

Blood red lips curled to a sneer. He couldn't tell if it was because of his lack of response or lack of progress. _Probably the former_. "If it was going to be easy toppling that wretch, the other lords would have accomplished it by now." They flicked their bang carelessly- a telling habit picked up from a mate- and leveled a bored look on the lower life form crouched down. The figure in the corner shifted and he could almost see their thoughts, ghosting along the dark slitted irises hovering a few feet to his right him: _It'd be so easy to snap his neck… _

"What of Ryuseko? Has he answered my missives?"

"No."

A growl was heard.

"Not yet." He amended and the noise died down. "I will go with Bo on the morrow to ensure a response."

A nod. "Good. Tell him I will give him the pick of the dogs should he collaborate."

It was strange being in a position that let you see where the world was going to collapse. Hows and whys were answered if he listened hard enough and watched the antagonists stir. He could have done many things, could warn them, prevent the catastrophe that would consume the island, or he could watch the world burn.

He laughed in his head and smiled. "Hai."

The bringer of this plague, this growing darkness that would sweep away the lives of hundreds of beings – maybe thousands (it was difficult to grasp the extent of their madness) – grinned back in return. "Do not come back until you have a reply. It has been too long since Honshu rocked in battle."

And he vanished, blurring into the night, to make sure the final cog was put in its place.

He always felt peace was such a boring time.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_Enemies were everywhere. Too many. Too close. _

_~We can't kill them all…~_

_They were pinned back. Two dead in the initial ambush. One bleeding, ready to die. Who? Who would go against the South? _

_~We can't kill them all!~_

_Just one. Kill the leader. They'd fall into disarray if we could just-_

"_I can save you. You know that, don't you?" A voice crooned. Disbelief froze her limbs as she watched the golden wolf exit the throng of demons. _

_Impossible, he was Raiza's right hand man, the one the Southern Lord told damn near everything to; Akkitou would never betray the South. But…._

_She shuddered backing closer to her sensei. _

_He wouldn't do anything without Raiza's approval. This attack… _

_The young demon shook her head, damning her mind for even thinking such a thing. Raiza needed her if only to bridge the conflict. _

_Her instincts screamed for something, she knew what, and she indulged herself in the sinful pleasure of imagining her father standing before her with a grin answering her call when she cried 'papa'. She wanted him here._

_Why are you doing this? Why betray your kin? Papa loved you!_

_~Focus on the task at hand!~_ _A part of her brain demanded._

_Her bow creaked and the arrow drew level with his face. "Traitor, I know I'm going to enjoy shooting an arrow between your eyes." _

_Daikok shoved her back at Akkitou's amused expression; he hissed, "Be silent."_

"_Forgive me if I fail to quake with fear, little hellion." A hand stroked a delicate chin as his gaze turned contemplative. "You certainly are a pretty little thing, with such fire," He murmured and his striking eyes glowed. "I must admit your being a toy for the little prince does invoke a sense of… jealously within me. Are you sure you won't come with me?"_

_She wasn't going anywhere._

"_Go fuck yourself."_

_Daikok stepped in front of her and she inhaled sharply at his murderous gaze. "Enough, Tsuki."_

"_I see you've inherited his mouth," the wolf sneered. "That is about the only biting weapon that fool has left."_

_Tsuki couldn't answer him as she was ushered back behind Kumo._

"_Our Lord protected you from Shikir aa. He saved you, you worthless wretch." The mind melder snarled, shifting his grip on his spear. "How can you speak such lies?"_

_Akkitou gave a dark chuckle. "He killed Shikiraa because the Inu stood in his way. There was no noble purpose behind it." He paused and a cruel smile curled his lips. "And he __**is**__ a fool." _

_This isn't right! Akkitou can't be doing this. So much is wrong. _

_Her bow released and a grunt died instantly, the shaft half way protruding from his eye. Too many. That was all she could think, but she had no time for self-pity. Tsuki aimed again._

_The golden ookami pushed down the weapon of his second in command with a tsk as the men rallied to attack. Violet eyes scanned over the envoy to settle on the child half hidden behind Kumo's bulkier mass. The guard pushed her more firmly behind him, diverting the ookami's attention. _

"_I mean you no ill will. Join me, brother. You know I will lead our people down the path we have strayed from. The wolves were meant to fight, not to grow fat picking at filthy human colonies. We are of the Ketsueki no tochi, Daikok! Blood is in our nature and Raiza is putting that dog before his own kin."_

"_You know nothing, Akkitou." The grey wolf intoned somberly. "Raiza-sama trusted you and you spit it back in his face. He avenged your kin when you could do __**nothing**__. Wolves may be of the blood lands, but that is no longer our way; we are better than constant war amongst our own and others. Have you learned nothing from being in Raiza-sama's council?"_

"_What I learned," he began with a drawl, "is how unreliable Raiza is when it's time to make a big decision. War has made us great and will continue to raise our status. It is the only way to protect ourselves- to gain power, one must travel the path of conquest- and his love for that bastard skews his vision of our future."_

"_It is hate that skews __**your**__ vision, traitor." The staff hummed in Daikok's grasp and he closed his eyes, lips moving in a silent prayer. When Daikok opened them there was nothing but resolve. "He would have done anything for you, brother."_

_Something flickered in Akkitou's eyes. She couldn't tell what it was as it was gone to fast to really analyze. She side-stepped Kumo's attempts to hold her back and went forward to her sensei. "He'll lead us all to slaughter." Akkitou roared, suddenly angry. "Why can't you see? The mutt will betray us! Give me the girl; join our side. We can save so many lives-"_

"_By sacrificing a child?" Daikok demanded. "What honor can you gain from such actions?" Daikok's hand went behind him and he placed it heavily on the girl's head putting her off target. "No. I will die before I give you my lord's child and I would kill her myself before I'd let you put her through the torture of Yakekoge. But she," _

_He turned and their eyes connected. Her mind screamed at his carelessness – Daikok must have felt Akkitou held some remaining honor or he would never have turned his head but to her it was no excuse!- demanding he turn back to the enemy. His gaze was not the blank stare she was raised with. She did not have to guess at the thoughts ghosting at the front of his mind. Pride, love, remorse, all showed in his eyes and Tsuki felt her own sting in response._

_~Don't look at me like that! Don't look like your saying goodbye!~_

_He turned away, dusty grey braid brushing against his shoulder blade, to face the entourage before them. "Tsuki will survive this and you, brother, will die." _

_Akkitou grimaced. "There seems to be no end to the fools of our land."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH" _

_Akkitou jerked out of the way as an ookami crashed to the floor clutching his head as he convulsed, grotesque black blood spilling from his ears and nose. Wolves darting over the suddenly still body- kin that howled in outrage- heading for the cluster of soldier standing between them and the one who murdered their brother._

"_No, you Idiots! I need him alive."_

_She hardly knew where the shout came from before it descended into chaos. _

_There were so many and they were so strong. She recognized members of the family guard, demons who swore to protect the Southern Lord and his offspring. Why were they doing this? They were family! _

"_Don't kill them!" Akkitou ordered but he might as well have said nothing. Fighting was in their blood._

"_Tsuki-sama. You must go." Kumo, another black wolf, urged, taking Daikok's place beside her as he ran to save the musicians in the carriage._

_She was not the priority, the defenseless were. Damn him for sending so many non-combatants. Papa always had a flare for the excessive. "Protect the dancers and musicians. I can take care of myself."_

"_My place is by your side." He affirmed, cutting down the foe to her left. She clenched her teeth to keep from yelling at him. Innocents… so many innocents around. She should be spared the protection. She was not weak! _

"_Kumo, please-"_

_Cries of anguish echoed from their left. _

_No nononononono!_

"_Tsuki –sama we must go!"_

_She shot two more arrows, neither missed, and Tsuki sprinted off for the carriage, ignoring Kumo's pleas. _

_Blood and smoke clogged her senses. Her eyes widened. NO! NONONONONO!_

_Bloody, mutilated bodies spilled from the carriage, gashes littering her flesh, eyes gazing vacantly into the clear sky. She stood frozen for a moment, a sick fascination stilling her muscles as she gazed upon the emptying vessels of her family -upon the blood stained biwa Aya played during the dull nights alongside Takeshi and Suzume's flutes, and Juro's So- until Kumo's shouts split through the eerie silence that muffled the sounds of warfare._

"_-RING, TSUKI-SAMA! TSUKI-SAMA, WE HAVE TO GO! ITS TOO LATE FOR THEM!"_

_She blinked spinning around to shoot down the bastard that gutted Aya like a pig. Kumo jerked her towards him and she didn't resist. Swallowing down the bile, Tsuki ran beside him, despite his longer limbs._

_Dead… all dead…_

"_Daikok and Mama," She managed to choke out. "We have to find them." _

"_She is with sempai. Come." _

_They fought and still her brethren were being cut down. She couldn't find them; where?-_

_Light sillouetted her next kill and Tsuki tensed her body to dodge. She stumbled, weapons shooting from her grasp, her leg held down and the light drawing nearer. Her gaze fell on a half dead enemy holding her in place. Incoherent sounds gurgled forth, the arrow to the throat must have pierced her voice box, and crimson bubbled from her lips but even then the injured demoness grinned nastily. _

_Tsuki snarled. Her fist raising and falling repeatedly to beat the bitch away but the light was close and the fucker wouldn't let go! She could feel the heat, smell the burning flesh of the corpses it fried and the scent of overheated air, like after a lightning strike, filling her lungs. She couldn't die yet. She didn't know if they were safe. She had to get free. _

_Tsuki roared and crushed the wrist with a well aimed strike, freeing herself to the sound of a pained shriek. Entire body tightening in preparation to flee, she turned to go. _

_She had Raiza's speed. _

_She could make it. _

_She had to make it. _

_And her muscles uncoiled, but something flickered in front of her in her peripheral, its arms held wide in the direct path of the blast. _

"_KUMO NO!"_

_The two collided and Kumo, sweet, overbearing Kumo, screamed._

_Tsuki had never heard the sound of someone being incinerated alive and she had never seen something, smelled something, so deafening, so damningly terrible. _

_WHY?_

_The shockwave catapulted her body into the tree line and the trees halted her soaring figure with a nauseating crack. Ash clogged her throat and eyes. Kumo's ashes…. She would never endure his nagging again…._

_Movement to her right pushed all thoughts of pain and loss away. Her hands moved with blind precision slicing through the wretch that stumbled upon her, but that was luck. She staggered to her feet, shielding her mind from the awfulness of the whole situation._

_~Daikok prepared me for this. Papa prepared me for this. I can't let them down.~ _

_Mentally she calculated the distance and trajectory she flew from the field and reworked the problem to account for the weight and previous location for her bow and short sword. She moved, swiftly to the new location blocking out the screams and the smells. She was lucky. Only two people happened upon her before she recaptured her bow. All she needed was her short sword._

_Her confidence returned to her slowly as she adjusted her collection capturing stray arrows and storing them in a quiver she found, her own lost in the inferno. _

_They had to be safe!_

_Daikok…._

_Mama….._

_~Where are you?~_

_Her eyes blazed in hatred as Akkitou fell into view, it -he was using her blade!- was locked with Daikok's youngest son, Saburo's._

_Akkitou snarled. "Where is she?" Saburo grunted as the dull end of his own blade sheared through his shoulder. "You could have been spared! You didn't have to die!"_

_Her arrow was notched and released before he could draw another breath, but he must have heard the fletching as it neared his head because he shoved Saburo away and spun, splitting the projectile in half. Akkitou's smile was downright gloating when he realized who had fired that shot. _

"_I've been looking everywhere for you, darling."_

_She didn't care. He could have her as long as he stopped, as long as he showed her Daikok and Yuka, he could do what he wanted._

"_Where's Yuka? Where's Diakok?"_

"_Tsuki-sama, run -" Saburo's plea ended in a gurgle with her own short sword protruding from his throat._

"_Little bastard never knew when to give up." Akkitou muttered jerking the blade free._

"_NO!" _

_Gods that's all she ever said. 'No, Saburo. No, Kumo. __No, no, no, no, no.' __She'd been useless this entire time. She couldn't protect her own; she couldn't save her kin. What was the point of all that work, all that pain, if she was just going to lose what she cared for?_

_Akkitou waved his hand and they came at her. "Do keep this one alive."_

_This one? Did that mean-?_

_She ran, searching for any sign of them. Her mother was not a fighter. She wouldn't be able to survive this without Diakok. He couldn't be dead. He taught her. He always won. They couldn't… leave. Not them!_

"_Tsuki!"_

_Tsuki slowed in her search, she knew that voice._

"_Tsuki!"_

_MAMA!_

"_Tsuki, hurry. Daikok's hurt."_

_Both of them!_

_Tsuki headed for that voice away from the forest. Yuka, her mother, was ok. She was alive. Daikok was ok too! _

_The girl burst from the forest smiling insanely as she swung her head to find that voice. _

"_Yuka!" She called, stupidly, naively. "Mama I'm here."_

_A black wolf laughed wrenching the woman up by her hair and Tsuki's name flew from her mouth again. Tsuki stood there, dumbly, mouth agape as her mind hurried to process what her eyes and heart were telling her. _

_She was beaten, tortured, and through her swollen eyes Yuka looked upon the child she had so shamefully betrayed._

"_I'm sorry." Was all she said, then he dropped her, whistling to his dogs. They surrounded the bloody, sobbing heap and Tsuki watched blankly as the wolves descended on Yuka and the other demons descended on her._

_Six fell dead by her hand before the black wolf and his men managed to corner Tsuki. A scream ripped out her throat when Yuka was torn open. Despite turning on her, despite serving her up to die, she still felt an unfathomable fury rise within her. Three more perished in her rage. She was killing mainly wolves. They were family! How could they turn on us? Wrong! ALL WRONG!_

"_I don't see what you're so upset about. I did you a favor getting rid of that lying cunt." _

"_By killing my mother?" She screamed incredulous and enraged but they managed to grab her arms so she could only thrash. The black wolf laughed uproariously. _

_Something caught her on the back of the skull and she fell, sprawled at the feet of the black wolf that fed Yuka to his wolves. Her neck was wet with blood from the strike and her ribs creaked under the pressure of the bird on her._

"_Oh, that's fucking precious." The black wolf gasped out as he got a hold over himself. "They didn't tell you."_

_What? What was he talking about?_

"_You never wondered why you smelled so different from the rest of us? Never wondered where your traits came from, because you looked nothing like that bitch over there." The wolf bent, cradling her face in his hand, and grinned. "Raiza's a wolf. Yuka was a wolf. You're half inu, dipshit. How would that work?" _

"_I-" He dropped her face smirking as she struggled with the comment. He had to have been lying, she just smelled differently because she was… she… "You're lying." She spat, managing to get her arm free and shove her elbow into the face of the tori demon holding her down. It squawked in outrage, clutching its face, and released a shrill noise that made her head ring and vision dim. The black wolf easily backhanded her tottering form to the ground whilst scowling at the bird demon._

"_Don't believe me. I don't care. You don't deserve to have his blood!" He growled out lifting his foot to grind her face into the dirt. "Filthy whore of a mother had to go and seduce our lord. Well, Akkitou-sama's going to take real good care of you, bitch." Tsuki choked on a mixture of mud and blood until he finally let off, spitting on her for good measure before heading over to a body opposite of her own. Hazy eyes opened and she saw her mentor's body situated against a tree. His legs were twisted inward and his right arm lay in an unnatural position, but he drew breath._

"_Daikok-sama." She gasped and regretted it immediately because he turned his face to her. Beautiful auburn eyes rested on her and Tsuki finally let herself cry. _

_His eyes were all she could recognize from his face._

_She wanted to tear her eyes away, to push that terrible image from her mind, but she couldn't move and his eyes commanded her attention. Slowly her body relaxed, her gaze grew lidded, and she felt her mind ease- a presence settled everywhere the pain circulated. _

_**Relax, **__it said. __**I will take you home.**_

_~Daikok-sama…~ She felt the warmth shift around and she smiled._

_**Be strong and remember everything.**_

_~I can't~ She didn't want to remember this. She wanted to forget everything. Forget the pain. Forget the smell. Forget the ookami's words. She wanted to forget what they did to the ones she loved. ~I'm sorry, but I can't~_

_**You will remember everything.**__ The presence grew grating and she whimpered; abruptly, it softened. __**Do not dishonor our sacrifices. We did this for you because you are ours.**_

_~But… Yuka?~_

_She got the impression he was sighing before he answered her. __**I'm sorry.**_

_The black wolf flexed his arm and tilted his head in thought. "I wonder how many more bones I can break before you die?"_

_He grinned raising his fist to strike._

_Tsuki's tears fell anew._

_**Never forget. Any of it.**_

_The last thing Tsuki saw was the black wolf's hand descending and Daikok's body slump forward. The wolf spun in her direction as she stood and he shouted something at the men surrounding them. _

_The last thing she heard was his shriek of pain before everything went silent._

Glimpses of places, people- silver hair and golden eye-, flinted across her mind's eye before pain surged in her limbs and the darkness turned red.

* * *

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he thumbed through a book on strategy. It was old with warn leather bindings and completely failed to catch his attention.

Normally, he would be absorbed in the book but he couldn't get his mind to focus. Yanabi had been trying to pick apart the girl's mental blocks for the past three days and her lack of success was disconcerting. The woman was a master, how could Tsuki have kept her out so thoroughly _while _unconscious!

Placing the book neatly back on the shelf since it failed in its purpose, Sesshomaru stamped down another sigh and reached for the scroll Yanabi had given him when he inquired on the possible reasons behind Tsuki's resistance. She theorized it had something to do with the one who had possessed her in the first place- the possession may have increased her mental barriers- a sound concept and he suggested she speak with his father about it now, while he and the Southern Lord were sober.

She laughed and said he sounded like his mother. Sesshomaru glared in return.

Currently, he busied himself in any way he could to distract from steady hum of youki from the cub curled on the bedding across the room. Her youki was gaining its strength back but the barrier had not weakened, much to Yanabi's chagrin. And it was strange how fast it was increasing. It started little over an hour ago, little after Yanabi left, and had yet to level off. He was almost excited. It would be pleasing to have the girl back to her vibrant, less than immaculate self.

His eyes scanned the length of Yanabi's scroll, taking in the copious notes with ease and only paused momentarily on words that caught his interest. The in-depth analysis on the subject of minds interested the young prince far more than he let on. There was always something fascinating about the way others reacted and how easy it was to manipulate them to behave how you wished them too. Granted he didn't master the skill, nor did he employ it for acquiring something – his status and strength were enough to get anyone to do his bidding – but it was enjoyable to rile Yanabi or Temari and, when he felt particularly daring, his father. Hahaue, unfortunately, had a skill far beyond his own in the talent. He promised to correct that. It'd be one of many things he'd surpass her in.

Sesshomaru's body tensed and darted to the left an instant after his instincts _flared_.

He was on his feet out of the roll he took to dodge, his claws at the ready, and a snarl on his lips before who attacked him even registered.

"Tsu-"The half mumbled name was abruptly cut off by a roar from the being before him. It made his ears ring and the pain magnifying the sound damn near dropped him to his knees. Her eyes were a terrible blue, piercing and sharp like the darkest sheet of ice on the ocean; it was surrounded by an endless black making the irises look as if they were suspended in an abyss. She was transforming, here, now, and depending on her size she would destroy the whole of the structure.

Sesshomaru inhaled slowly, calmly taking in the elongated claws and disproportioned jaw; the ragged, choppy breathing which signaled shifting organs and bone; and the harsh crackle of her spirit slashing around her form, scorching the tatami matting as if she wielded her father's own element. She had a minute, maybe two before she'd get any further. He needed to get her out. Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder to the wall behind her. It was stone and, as he ran the design of their home in his head, would lead to the gardens on the far left side of the compound. With a well aimed strike the wall would fall and-

Tsuki tilted her head back and howled, forcing Sesshomaru to clench his jaw to keep from joining her. What was this _pain_ her voice called in him? He could feel his youkai thrash about wanting – no, it felt as if it _needed_ to take part- to join in this act of… mourning? He had never heard of such a thing. Could one's youkai call to another to console, was that what she wanted? Why was this so painful then? Sesshomaru could feel his gaze redden, feel his own canines extend and he moved.

She was still howling when he blurred past her knocking out the wall. Sesshomaru stumbled, having misjudged the strength his youkai had added to him in this half formed state and felt the wind shift.

When he turned back, she was gone.

But, he had his own problems to deal with. Her sorrow was still ringing in his mind, soaking into his blood, pulling incessantly at the careful bindings of his inner animal. Sesshomaru had only transformed eight times. Two of which were outside of his control. Once when a Tynichi decided to teach him a lesson on humility, the other when the Northern Lord's nephew slighted his father, neither of those were very pretty sights. And it was about to be a third, but this was different. He had felt inexcusable rage building in him and a need for retribution then. Now… now he didn't fully understand why it wanted… whatever it wanted. He got the impression it was sad; why he could not understand, nothing had happened to elicit such a response. Was it Tsuki's sorrow it felt for? Could that be it? His youkai was feeling _compassionate_?

At a distance, wolves howled.

A jarring pain rippled along his knees, breaking his train of thought, as they bent backwards and his bones stretched. Chichiue said it would stop hurting when he got older, but right now Sesshomaru was disinclined to agree with him. Twenty odd years had passed since his last transformation and it hurt like hell just like it did before. It was faster, he realized blearily, half immersed inside his youkai's needs.

His body stayed taunt, only partially of his own accord, until another searing cry pierced the air. Sesshomaru moved the instant it reached him, answering call on the wind.

He saw her from a distance backing away from Raiza, keening pitifully, before she turned away and ran faster than Sesshomaru ever expected her to go. He could still hear her, calling for something, feeling unsettlingly grief-stricken. His youkai demanded they howl in return but Sesshomaru put it off, gaining some small foothold over his body and stalked to Raiza, his canine form towering over the Southern Lord. Raiza looked desolate, his eyes mirroring Tsuki's original sapphire, but the Southern lord withheld himself from transforming. He looked up at Sesshomaru and the grief washed away, his face hardened and he nodded sharply in Tsuki's direction.

"Bring her back, brat." _Do what I cannot._

Somehow Sesshomaru understood the unspoken request. His eyes alighted to his father, whose gaze was only slightly red. Yanabi placed a hand on his shoulder. Her countenance was normal except for the tenseness held in her shoulders. Sesshomaru would later remember she was far older than his father and dealt with things of the sort during the Inu Wars.

The entire party shuddered with the next wail and Sesshomaru's youkai snatched back control howling another answering cry. It waited long enough for the approval of its alpha before sprinting off into the trampled forest path.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

A small part of his mind noticed with annoyance that he was slightly smaller than Tsuki in her canine form.

She was sitting on her haunches screaming her throat raw, body black as the gaping maw of a cave with the exception of a small burst of white fur coloring her throat. She paused momentarily, with her ears erect and pointed, when he joined her in the clearing she fled to.

He barked.

Tsuki's gaze flicked in his direction but for the most part she ignored him until she couldn't make that bellowing noise any longer. Sesshomaru padded forward slowly, her warning snarls unacknowledged and sat in front of her, his long fluffy tail curled around him.

She snarled louder, lips curling back in a decidedly menacing manner. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, white ear dangling freely in the still air, giving her a measuring look.

Blue-black eyes glared. Sesshomaru looked bored.

He could see her bristle at his indifference, even now she hated when he acted as if she didn't matter, and the heavy weight of sadness ebbed slightly in her anger. Sesshomaru's tongue rolled out and lolled in a doggie smile at her narrowed eyes. Much to his surprise, she deflated, shifting away from him to keen brokenly.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Tail sweeping low, Sesshomaru circled her, intent on ridding this aura from what was his, and stepped, purposefully, on her tail. The affect was immediate. Tsuki managed to jerk away, turn to face him, and snap her jaws where his neck previously was in the milliseconds after he stepped out of reach.

She bared her fangs and Sesshomaru appeared unconcerned with the unpleasant look in her eye. Maybe it was just him but it felt good to work through his stress after a trying time. She needed an outlet; he needed to keep her from affecting his youkai with her smothering sorrow. A small scuffle would be beneficial to both, his youkai reasoned, and Sesshomaru hardly got a chance to catch that thought before she had lunged at him looking like a friendly spar was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Raiza halted in the doorway to Tsuki's room. He was rather trashed if he wanted to be honest with himself or he would never have found himself here, contemplating insanity.

When the girl transformed, he could do nothing. She hadn't trusted him enough to even allow him to approach her and that spoke clearer than words on how she perceived him. She was not his father, not in her eyes, and if anything he was someone to be avoided at all costs. It made him weary, mostly angry, but weary, dogged down to the bone. It made him want to correct everything: his past treatment of her, the person he made himself out to be in her eyes, but the change that burned in the forefront of his mind was the wish to correct her title for him. He should be Tou-san or Oto-san or –hell – he'd live with Chichiue.

Not Raiza-sama; nothing so formal and impersonal should be used by a daughter to address her sire.

It was all she ever called him.

And it was galling to have the mutt's brat be the one she turned to. She hadn't known him more than a month. How could she have such faith in him? Sesshomaru was… Sesshomaru. He didn't do lovey huggy like Yuka liked to do for her or anything that deals remotely with touching. Raiza knew parents were supposed to –things he thought she hadn't needed- but Tsuki hadn't wanted it from him. The Southern Lord wanted to go after them anyway but that damn Yanabi talked him out of it. She was right too and that was probably what chaffed most. Tsuki needed someone she trusted.

He sighed.

Raiza was not one of those people.

Gods, he needed to change this.

He had smelled blood- Tsuki's blood- and the three elder demons met Sesshomaru half way back; both of them haggard and bleeding but thankfully, relatively safe. The ookami lord almost killed that brat, until Sesshomaru explained what happened. Yanabi laughed before cuffing him hard enough to make the boy stagger with his load.

Both the prince's venomous glare and Raiza's own chilling stare cowed the exuberant demoness enough for her to volunteer to start the repairs.

The fat bird Temari strutted her way over to them and demanded the child, looking admonishingly at all three, and waddled off with the unconscious Tsuki in tow. That had pissed him off.

But he cooled down, talked the dog into another drinking match, and waited out until he could decide on what to do with his… daughter. He had never allowed himself to think of her as such. It would have been too difficult to maintain the image he portrayed.

Now, he was standing here, staring at her sleeping form, debating on how he should tell her the truth.

Pure insanity.

He knew it wouldn't do much, if anything it would make matters worse between them because he had kept so many things from her. He'd never tell her what happened to her mother- it was something he was sure would alienate her from him- but he would tell her that he cared, that he was proud of her, and that she would always be his even when he acted otherwise. But would she want to hear it; any of it? Her family had just been slaughtered in front of her and now the man who put her on that path is giving her a new view on their relationship.

After all that, would she even want anymore attachments?

Well… might as well take the plunge.

He staggered into the room conscious of her breathing pattern and its calmness, and leaned against the wall beside her bedding. She looked like she was swimming in furs and he felt his lip twitch in a smile. So small, like her mother. If she didn't have a tail and her ears were rounded he could mistake her for a human. That was why many in Raiza's council detested her. She carried no demon marking aside from her eyes and she smelled more dog than anything. It was insulting to them to have to deal with her presence even though she never spoke to any of them and at most would walk past them in the courtyard. Raiza couldn't help but feel responsible. There were so many things he could have done…

His instincts called for contact again, as they had since she'd been born but its vehemence _surged_ when she was attacked. As he stared down at her slumbering form, Raiza didn't object the need anymore. He didn't think he had the will to deny it if he had wanted to. A clawed hand, larger than the side of her face, brushed her fringe to the side. He damn near quivered with the pleasure his youkai emitted from the act. Tsuki rolled on her back and he snatched his hand away.

Raiza growled softly. He would never get another chance to hold her. Once he returned home he would see her on special occasions and meetings; that was it if he wanted to keep her safe. This… this was his last chance….

Mai could rot in hell.

Swallowing, Raiza hooked his arms under her knees and behind her back. He carefully maneuvered her into his lap, bracing her back with his arm. She curled against him with a sigh and Raiza's youkai _purred_.

"Gods," He breathed, hardly realizing he was speaking out loud. "you look just like her." Predictably, Tsuki said nothing and merely cuddled closer to the warmth and scent that was her sire to her unconscious mind, even if her conscious mind objected. Tsuki had her mother's hair texture, spun silk, not his rougher and frankly manlier quality. His eyelashes, long and full, framed her lids and he remembered when she smiled, she had his dimples.

"Tsuki," his hand threaded through the loose curls beside her face "I know I fucked up. I haven't been the man you needed me to be and I can't expect you to forgive that. The way I treated you, I- it was necessary. I didn't want you to die, and you would have if I looked to be playing favorites, so I was hard on you. Harder than I was with Kiraiya and far harder than I'll be with Kouga." He smiled, self depreciatingly, and told her everything that happened while she was gone; everything that was pissing him off; everything that came to mind until he felt her shift and his voice trailed off.

Raiza watched her lids move, fluttering against his palm, until sleep hazed sapphire eyes opened and took in his face. Something cried in him when she stiffened.

"Papa?" She croaked eyes wide with confusion and nervousness. He blinked, mouth opening slightly in giddy disbelief. She was speaking again and… _Papa? _Was all not lost then? Could he salvage their relationship? He was answered when she became even more ridged against him with a sharp inhale of breath.

"I- I didn't- I'm sorry!" She rushed looking to have a panic attack. "That was inappropriate of me, Raiza-sama. I shouldn't have-"

"Tsuki." He only had to say her name; he never used it unless he wanted to criticize her or act angry.

Her mouth shut with a click, breath erratic, and tightness grew in his chest. She looked so _afraid_.

Raiza sighed heavily, burying his face into her hair until the pain in his chest diminished. "I'm not angry, kid." He whispered. His voice slightly muffled because of her hair. "You have every right to call me that. I'm not angry."

Precious seconds past and the tension in her body finally eased but by no means vanished. It was as if she was willing to believe him for the moment. It brought the ache back. He dropped his arms, pulling away.

"Tsuki, you do not have to stay. I- It was- " He took a deep breath, covering his face with his left hand, the hand that had supported her back, to block those conscious-beating anxious blue eyes and made a soft, desperate noise in the back of his throat. "What I meant was you can get up if you want."

He put his hand down and saw her hesitance. Tsuki looked like she wanted to run to the opposite side of the room and put as much distance between them but he could also see the heartbreaking look of hope. She wanted him to mean it. She looked like she'd chop off her arm for him to mean it and the tightness wrenched.

She edged away and he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

_Really_, a nasty part of his mind whispered, _what did you expect?_ The self-hatred jolted to a stop when he felt a weight lay tentatively on his chest.

Thunder cloud eyes opened swiftly and he took in how she shut her eyes as if she half expected him to shove her off, the way she bit her lip – probably to keep it from trembling as he recalled she did when she was younger and he was venting his anger at her – and the defensive hunch of her shoulders.

_Please,_ it seemed to say, _don't push me away._

Raiza's arms wrapped back around her immediately and she went boneless in his grasp. They were quite for a while. Tsuki soaked up the comfort she always longed for and Raiza relished the feel of not ignoring his instincts.

Tsuki broke the quite first. "Raiza-sama," Raiza flinched before could stop himself but answered her anyway. He had no right to expect anything else. He had no right to want it.

"Yeah, kid?"

Tsuki got quiet. He felt her brace, and inhale deeply. "Papa?"

Raiza smiled against her hair. "Yeah, kid?" He said again. She nuzzled his chest.

"Where are we?" The Southern Lord pulled back enough to look her in the face.

"Western compound. You remember anything?"

He could see her thoughts spiral as she tried to figure out where she was and why he was here and what happened when last she knew she was walking along the caravan with Daikok. Raiza saw the exact moment when she remembered the battle, and anger and bitterness colored the vivid blue.

"Akkitou-"

"He's dead." Raiza cut in, unconsciously holding her closer at the thought. He saw relief then weariness spread before she closed her eyes.

"Everyone's dead?"

He hesitated and Tsuki swallowed thickly.

"Mama…" She began.

Raiza held his breath, willing himself not to react to the broken word. She thought Yuka was her mother and that was perhaps the worst thing he kept from her. Back then he had thought it was better than explaining what happened to her birth mother. Such a truth would pain him if he had to repeat it aloud. A sense of foreboding told him it was about to bite him in the ass.

"Yuka I mean… They- _**she… **_she isn't- she's not my mother." It had a questioning lilt to it and when she looked up, her eyes were imploring him to rectify her confusion, but he was going to take it like a statement.

"Who said that?"

Tsuki's gaze turned dark with remorse and panic seized his heart. "One of the men in the raid. He was a guard for Kiraiya."

"You believe him?" Raiza said, again avoiding the look of question. He felt rage well in him at the knowledge that yet another of his men was a traitor.

Tsuki looked torn, but something in her gaze hardened. "I look nothing like her; I smell nothing like her; I'm.. I'm different from everyone. Half Inu, he said? You are Ookami, so… my mother must have been Inu." She shivered and ducked her head back against him. "And Ma-Yuka," She amended with a wavering voice "… she baited me into a trap. Mothers wouldn't- they wouldn't do that, right?"

"No." He said finally. "Mother's worth their shit, would not do that."

She could feel the rage emanating from him and rushed to explain that she was tortured and Tsuki _understood_ why she did it. Raiza wasn't having that be excused.

"Her duty," He bit out. "Was to you. Her life was there to protect yours. I'll-" Tsuki flinched and he quieted rumbling an apology as he pushed back images of eviscerating certain people with wooden spoons. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

Tsuki looked like she wanted to yell and cry simultaneously and Raiza sighed. "Yuka wasn't your mother. You're mother... she died when you were born. I wanted you to have a parental figure and she was a friend of your oka-san."

Tsuki was quiet for a very long time staring at the tatami mats beside his leg. He wondered if she had fallen asleep and then she tilted her head up to look at him. "What? What was she like?"

Bad, bad, bad idea. He didn't want to talk about her mother right now. A dim part of his mind recalled his own words in regards to Tsuki a few days ago. It had that same longing, same eagerness. He felt tired again. "Tsuki, I- She-…." Raiza hugged her tighter. "Your mother… she liked… she loved the night. She said the moon and stars were the greatest things to be seen….. She named you."

Tsuki beamed at him- he told himself not to get used to it- then looked hesitant to ask another question. "Did… did you love her?"

Raiza found himself speechless and wholly uncomfortable with the inquiry. Her mother was not a topic he wanted to discuss with her, not yet. It felt wrong for him to tell her so many things about the woman that he helped deprive her of. And love? Where in the hells did she hear that word?

"You've been going to the human villages again."

She looked chastened and he sighed. "I told you it was dangerous. They don't like our kind. We hunt them. They will attack you if you keep showing up!"

"But I'm the only one that protects them from the other wolves. They eat them." Tsuki said wide eyed in her horror and in a childlike voice. He was immediately reminded that she wasn't yet back to herself. She would never have sounded like that, She was too open, in the South she could not afford to be, and he was disappointed that this would probably go away. Daikok taught her to be proper and in control of her emotions. Unfortunately, he was also the one to imbue a sense of tolerance in her for the humans. A wasted sentiment really but there was little he could do about that now.

"Tsuki, humans are a food source." Raiza said patiently. "The other cubs shouldn't have traveled there because it is dangerous for young ones and they could have been killed. You, especially, shouldn't have gone."

"They don't even know what I am." She defended. "I was real careful- I only spoke to the kids- and I made friends and they aren't so bad. They smell funny but that doesn't mean Hitomi and the others can do those… _**things**_ to them." Tsuki looked mournful and Raiza, irrationally, found himself smiling.

"Shit, you're just like her." He muttered under his breath, cradleing her to him. "Go to sleep, kid. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Tsuki snuggled as close as she could to his body and made a sound of pleasure. "Papa?"

Warmth blossomed. "Yeah?"

"Are… will you… stay until morning?" She ventured sleepily.

"'Course."

"Promise?"

A small part of him died.

"Yes, Tsuki," he answered softly. "I promise."

He waited until her breath evened out in sleep before letting his mind drift.

Just like her… She saw things like no one else did; her mother envisioned things that people in this age probably never thought of. Insane little thing thought demons should _respect_ humans and her mother wanted to change the Calling so that those of non-noble birth could fight for their own mates. Both were nonsensical and strange. Tsuki's mom was a realist and didn't shy from talking shit about him or the other lords, but when it came to certain things she was just as illogical as the mutt and that was unheard of.

He felt that Tsuki would be giving Sesshomaru the honesty that brat craved. Yeah, Raiza knew all about that desire: to have a bit of genuine reactions from those around you. Since he grew up with his mom he probably had everyone licking at his heels spouting how noble and impressive he could be. The mutt tried to balance it out with staff like Tynichi but even then it is limited. The pups were already tainted.

But Love? Even her mother never thought of such a thing.

He inhaled the earthy scent and bathing oils that his cub exuded with a small smile. "I don't know if I've loved anyone. I'm not even fully sure what it means. That word… it has no place among demons."

He dragged the furs closer to them and leaned back, contemplating the meaning of love. If it amounted to the contented, complete feeling of holding someone precious like he was with his daughter then maybe he had…. He wasn't sure.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Yakekoge: it means the searing. It is the process of destroying a being's mind before implanting another's will upon them. It is ungodly painful and if completed is irreversible. It lasts for a few months at the most and then the subject dies due to brain damage. (Not a pleasant thing)

(Updated 5/5/11) YAY CINCO DE MAYO


	7. Do you remember?

_A/N: Yeah I fell off the face of the world for a bit. College apps and tests swamped me. Feel free to get back to me with any concerns or ideas._

_~Yasha's Sis_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_Balancing opposites is a difficult thing to do…_

* * *

After returning from yet another green day regime, Sesshomaru would have liked nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall into a coma. His body ached in unmentionable places and his ribs made a worrying creak whenever he shifted too fast. Tynichi hadn't been kidding when he said they were going to double the regiment.

Laughter echoed across the snow covered grounds over the sounds of clanging metal and the usual castle rhythms. Sesshomaru tilted his head in that direction, nose twitching. Wolf, it informed him, beginning a strange bubble of anticipation.

Tsuki was supposedly up again, speaking…. with words. He didn't know how to feel about that and he wasn't entirely anxious to go see her.

Not that he was avoiding the encounter – avoidance suggests fear and Sesshomaru feared nothing that resembled Halflings or females- but he wished to hold on to what was for a little while longer. She could be different. Her mind was fairly jumbled when she entered his home and only through Yanabi's mental prowess was she able to progress so swiftly. It's just…

She may not like to babble on as much as she did, or demolish the flowerbeds, or roll in the snow, or antagonize Temari, or make him want to strangle her. These can only be improvements… but, if she didn't do those ungodly irritating things – excluding getting under Temari's skin- then would she speak with him as openly as she did? Would she engage in wrestling matches and Chichiue's antics? He knew it would be ridiculous to expect she would. Chichiue told him about the requirements of a councilor. Tsuki's earlier life revolved around duty since she could walk and play was far from common place then.

That didn't stop a traitorous part of his mind from demanding she stay the same.

The girl wouldn't behave the same, probably wouldn't respond to him the same either.

She might not even remember him.

These were probable realities and Sesshomaru acknowledged them as such. He would not ignore a possibility simply because it did not suit his tastes. Denial was beneath him. Even so, that she would not be as she was… it was unsettling. He - dare he say it - liked the impulsively destructive, ball of energy that terrorized his well deserved peace and quiet.

What did that say about his mental state?

But worrying- horrible consequence of enjoying her company- would do nothing to quell the turbulence of his mind. He would confront this… as soon as he took a bath.

Bliss came into view in the form of the bathhouse and Sesshomaru humbled himself long enough to thank the gods for no interruptions. Just let him bathe, speak to Tsuki, then crawl into bed, and the boy would fall asleep as soon as he hit the floor just as long as she kept away from him. Damned woman always found the worst times to show-

"There you are, Koinu-sama." A far too cheerful voice called with a grin, crashing his well deserved plans in an instant.

A lesser man would have cried.

Sesshomaru hesitated long enough to brace himself before turning around. Yanabi's lips turned into a feigned pout. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."

_If you only knew…_ But he inclined his head in apology anyway. "I was unaware you searched for me. What exactly do you need, Yanabi?"

Yanabi smirked crooking her finger in a come motion. "Mother dearest is on her way home and Tsuki-chan remains unprepared." The demon answered easily. Turning back in the direction she came, she briskly walked away. "I need you to help me assemble her presentation kimono, talk her into trying it on, and teach her the finer points of Inu etiquette." The prince tried not to scowl.

Reduced to a beautician, Father would never let him hear the end of this.

"Mikoto would be better suited for this, Obasama."

A warning glare was sent his way. "You claimed her as your own so you must take part in her presentation even though you are little above a child yourself."

"I am no child."

"You are no man." Sliding her gaze to his face, Yanabi sniffed at the bristled pup. "Maturity comes with experience little one, and you had yet to experience much of anything when Tsuki-chan fell into your life. Do not deny what you are; there is no shame in enjoying your childhood. The duties of a man will land on your shoulders sooner than you may realize."

Sesshomaru made a non-committal sound, uncomfortable with the weighing look. She sounded as if he didn't understand the tasks his father handled. He knew! Neither ignorant nor stupid, Sesshomaru was capable of understanding what it meant to be ruler. The pressures of war, political tensions, and maintaining a balance between the masses and nobles were taught to him daily. He hated it when Yanabi lectured him on his supposed ignorance.

Face firmly set, the prince slid the door to the seamstress's workplace open. Yanabi sighed softly before following him in. Sooner or later the boy will get it through his skull that there is more to ruling than what his tutors taught him.

After a polite nod to her brother stretched out on her spare furs, the purple headed demon flicked her gaze along the rows of elegant silks and fabrics. Colors ranged from the palest of yellow, almost white, to a vibrant violet eerily reminiscing of a darker version of Akkitou's gaze.

A well boned hand traced the edge of a mauve length of cloth. No, that was too dark; such brooding colors would set the wrong impression. She needed something brighter. Nothing neutral, but nothing overpowering to the family colors. Green would be good, or maybe a soft, periwinkle blue to complement her eyes and her brother's house. Yanabi tilted her head to the side in thought. Each fabric guaranteed exceptional durability and comfort. Tsuki had to make a great impression on the pup's mother. Anything less would put her in a **very** unfortunate relationship with the Lady of the West. She wasn't sure what worried her more, the Lady of the West's influence on her pup or Tsuki's mental state possibly lacking in any capacity when the woman returned.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho sighed softly at each raised wisp of cloth waved under his nose. He _hated_ formalities like this. Why should it matter what kimono someone was wearing? Pants are pants, a shirt is a shirt. He shouldn't have to sit in a room for hours deciding which colors would appease his mate. He was the Inu no Taisho dammit! Weren't there other people he could delegate this deplorable task too?

He liked Tsuki; she had been his for the past few weeks and he'd be dammed if his mate said otherwise just because the girl wore black instead of blue. That being said, he knew it would be in the girl's best interests to make an exceptional impression… which was why he was here.

Sesshomaru marched his way over to him, stone faced, and nodded his greeting.

The dog general quirked a brow. "Troubles?" He asked after watching his son cringed ever so slightly when Yanabi turned around with a mint green fabric roll.

Sesshomaru started. You couldn't tell unless you knew him because the only sign was a slight widening of the eyes and tense shoulders. The pup gave a one shoulder shrug once he relaxed, never taking his eyes off Yanabi.

"Is it about your mother?" The boy's eyes flickered, giving the dog the distinct impression of his son rolling his eyes. "Hmm… no? Then it regards your friend?" Sesshomaru gave him a baleful glare at the word friend, but that one response answered his question. He was quiet for a time, analyzing his son's near perfect posture.

"She is awake; she is well; and yet you worry. Why?"

Another one shoulder shrug was his answer. Yanabi pointed to a soft cerulean blue with leaf patterns along its length. The Inu no Taisho cast his glance to his son. This was Sesshomaru's decision since it was his council being introduced. The dog general was only there to approve. The prince's gaze swept through the abundant cloths for a time, then Sesshomaru shook his head, pointing to the flower printed red pentagons on white silk. The dog general's eyes widened in surprise. Those were Sesshomaru's grandfather's colors, the Western Lady's father and her least liked person on this end of Honshu. Why would he pick that?

Yanabi seemed to think the same thing. "You want her to stand for Shidan? Your mother will-"

"I will be wearing my grandfather's colors as well."

The two adults stared at him in confusion. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Before she left, Hahaue said it is time for me to choose my own house colors. Chichiue's flower print design on grandfather's coloring tells her what I choose to do when I rule, and by having Tsuki mirror my design…" He trailed off leaving them to piece together the rest. If Sesshomaru chose to follow the path of Shidan and the Inu no Taisho, with an eastern noble standing behind him… oh- The Inu no Taisho grinned, fangs flashing in the light spilling from the window.

"Unification."

"What?" Yanabi asked, too aghast to be incredulous. Well, the dog general mused, when the boy wanted to think big, he certainly put his mind to the task.

"Shidan is known for banding together the dragons under Ryuseko's sire; Aniki: the Inu clans. Raiza pretty much has the ookami under his thumb and that delusional cat demands complete loyalty from his people. What is left to unify?"

He and Sesshomaru caught eyes and Yanabi shook her head when a possibility came to mind. If you weren't unifying the people within the domains… that means you unifying the domains as a whole? "No," She argued. "You can't, no one will follow! The four domains have been this way since… hell since before I was born, before Shidan even." The smirk on the boy's lips told her he wasn't listening and the undisguised pride in the dog general's eyes only solidified that fact. "If this isn't the most asinine, impracticable, idealistic fantasy you two have ever thrown together-!" The seamstress cut herself off, rubbing her eyes in frustration. Unification? Well… if this didn't take the spotlight off of Tsuki, she didn't know what would.

"Do you know what your mother will say to this?"

The Inu no Taisho chuckled good-naturedly as if Yanabi has said a joke. "She'll narrow her eyes at him, look at me, and call me a fool." Sesshomaru scowled.

"Hahaue will approve."

"Maybe once you've hit your third century," Yanabi said with a snort. "But now?"

The boys shrugged simultaneously. It made the seamstress want to tear something apart in frustration. Yanabi sent them a black look, pointing her finger at the elder male.

"You want to be the one to explain this to Raiza?"

The dog had the nerve to blink as if the thought of conflict from his friend had never occurred to him. Sesshomaru threaded his finger together in his lap before he answered.

"It will be some years before I could pull the entirety of Honshu under one banner. Raiza-sama would be an invaluable asset in the unification and in helping he could still handle the Southern workings of the island. I do not want to eliminate the other kingdoms. I merely wish for them to work together to strengthen the island, and many will not bow down without force." He flicked pensive eyes to his father.

"Raiza has wanted to pass on the title for years. Tsuki was ineligible but Kiraiya has been progressing well for the position. He said she may be ready in a half century, at the latest, to take the title. I will speak with him about the plans once Sesshomaru has thought on it more." He turned to his son.

"This will be your enterprise essentially. I will merely be there as a guide should you need it and you need not listen to my council if you so chose." The dog general smiled warmly at his son. "I trust you will do what is best for our people."

Sesshomaru nodded, heartened at his father's admission. "I will do what is best for all that come under my rule, by this I swear."

Noting a lost cause when she saw one, Yanabi frowned but relented. "If this is what you want Koinu, I'm here if you need me. I just hope you know what you're doing." He brat had the nerve to smirk.

"What brought this on, Sesshomaru?"

The pup looked down at his father's question, and Yanabi got the impression that he was embarrassed as he answered. "Inu and Ookami united as one…"

This drew a considering frown form the Inu no Taisho. "Tsuki gave you the idea?"

"Her blood." Sesshomaru corrected flexing his claws. "She is of both strengths, both weaknesses, but she manages to surpass them and make them work in her favor."

The dog general leaned back and flicked a misplaced strand out of his eye. "Inu and Ookami are not that different. Neko and Inu, Tori and Ookami they are conflicting instincts. How will you get them to cooperate?"

Sesshomaru turned perceptive eyes to his obasama. "Inu and ryu. Are they not opposites?"

Yanabi blinked, casting a glance at her brother who looked equally surprised. "You know…?"

"You have hid it, but every summer festival your youki fluctuates. It is rather reminiscent of the dragon youkai when they visited for the solstice."

Despite his clinical recitation of this fact, Yanabi flinched when Sesshomaru stood. He pursed his lips for a moment, looking as if he was going to stop, but continued in a firm voice. "You are my obasama, my family; mixed blood will never change that."

The demoness bit her lip to keep from tackling him in a hug, knowing the prince would not appreciate it, but she did bow to him, as she had never done before: fully kneeling, her purple spiked hair spilling over her shoulder. When she looked up the boy was wide eyed with disbelief.

"If this is how you see the world, my lord. I believe you can unite us." She straightened and wrapped her arm around his shoulder with a small grin. "Why don't you go see your precious councilor now, pup?"

Flushed and annoyed, Sesshomaru scowled, bowed to his father, and fled the exhausting company of his family. As he shut the door behind him, the two siblings smirked at one another.

Sesshomaru could do it.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

It was difficult.

He looked the same, smelled the same, smirked the same, but his behavior was a complete flip to what she was accustomed to. Raiza never smiled at her like she was the most important being in the world. The smile he wore now was dangerously close to said smile and she didn't know whether to smile back or turn around to see if someone else was there. She knew, deep, deep, _**deep**_ in the back of her mind that this was genuine. That he really gave a damn about what happens to her and her life. But it was hard aligning this 'new' Raiza with the one who yelled and swore like that was his only method of conversation; the one who never praised a damn thing she did and let the compound, in its entirety, ridicule and abuse her.

Raiza made a rude noise in response to Kyo's threats to the South and finished the story with explaining, quite vividly, how he beat the man to death with Mai's favorite chair. Tsuki snorted despite herself, remembering that day quite clearly. Mai had been in an absolutely foul mood and had gone off at Kiraiya. It was by far one of her best days. Raiza beamed at her and she felt her lips pull in a returning smile.

She wanted to stay mad at him. She wanted to ignore all his fumbled attempts to relate to her and make her comfortable but her youkai was too satisfied with the attention to properly fuel her ire. Damn thing was ecstatic he was giving them such positive attentions.

"Even though she bitched at me for a good year afterwards, it was still worth it." He grinned and Tsuki let herself relax fully. If this ended up biting her in the ass later, she wanted to spend a little time with her father without remembering the bad or the demeaning.

Tsuki stretched out on the snow, arms wide. It was soft and unpacked due to the fresh layer that fell last night and she curled her fist in the powdery substance, wondering if this moment could stay frozen. She gestured to Raiza, who propped himself against the tree, with a toss of glistening snow.

"That's almost as bad as when you let Kouga throw up on her ceremonial silks." He laughed.

"Yeah… I still haven't heard the end of that."

They talked about everything ranging from favorite food to favorite weapons in the past day and a half she woke up capable of speech. The beginning of her awakening was hazy at best. She remembered the emotions but not many of the words.

It was a sad fact that this was the most she'd spoken to her father in one sitting.

He wouldn't speak about some things, like her mother, or why he lied about Yuka, or the western house. All she knew about her new residence was what the pups said about the Inu no Taisho and Kiraiya's acidic remarks regarding the general's son. Somehow the conversation dangerously spiraled into a discussion on life at the southern castle. Father and daughter sat there, exchanging random stories that ended in hilarious disaster, until Tsuki was clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes.

"And when I say gone: I mean gone! Her head was as smooth as a baby's ass. I told her not to experiment but Mai thought it'd be best if Kiraiya learned how to wield her elemental ability alone. Who's the one that can shoot lighting? Me! Wouldn't I know better?"

"Th- That's why Kiraiya was foaming at the mouth when she came back from the North?" Tsuki gasped, forgetting herself. "Kami, knowing that would have made dealing with her easy." She couldn't imagine the vain girl strutting around with her head reflecting the sunlight. She giggled.

Had she been looking at Raiza, she would have noticed his look of consternation.

"She was being difficult? How so?" he asked, voice carefully nonchalant. Tsuki sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"She was more of a stuck up bitch than usu-"

Tsuki winced belatedly, cutting off her sentence as who, and where, and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING registered in her mind.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Raiza tensed at the dark flux to her youki. She thought he was going to punish her; he could practically taste her apprehension.

"Tsuki." He said firmly and swore at her violent flinch. "Tsuki, stop that." His voice was a little harsh, but he feared she would regress to how it was this morning. She had barely looked him in the eye and only answered in the most polite of tones, it was maddening. She finally started acting as he remembered seeing her be with the brown and grey pups. The lower borns treated Tsuki like an equal and she reacted in her purest form. It was so reminiscent of her mother that it hurt.

But now that vibrancy was gone. Tsuki shot into an upright position, fingers clenched into fists, with her eyes focused on his left shoulder.

Raiza's voice softened. "Stop," Dammit his voice was cracking- "Stop, censoring yourself. Don't… pretend with me."

Her eyes flashed to his face and for a moment Raiza was dumbstruck. There was so much anger and disbelief in her gaze it burned. He had never seen her this upset before; not even a fraction of the turbulent emotions she was feeling right now. It practically snarled at him.

"How can _**you**_-?" Her voice was a virulent whisper. Pain and bitterness seeped into every syllable, then it stopped, like it had never been there. Her gaze went blank, stony expression in place, and a part of Raiza died a little.

"I apologize for my indiscretion. Such insolence is unbecoming of a student under Daikok-sensei's tutelage."

Raiza growled in frustration. "Goddammit Tsuki don't **do** that! Don't give me that bullshit pomp Dai taught you to spit out when you're pissed off."

Icy blue eyes met his. "I have nothing else to say, _my lord_."

A fanged snarl stretched his lips. "You gonna lie to me, cub?"

Tsuki's teeth clicked in a conscious effort to keep from immediately responding. Raiza knew from the calculating look that she wanted to let loose a slur of curses that would blister _his_ ears, but she was stronger than simple taunting, Daikok made sure of it. He had made sure of it. A halfling status would draw the worse sort of attention.

"I," She began slowly, a strange mix of thoughtfulness and bitterness coating the words, "have learned that you are not the most forgiving of sorts, my lord, and for that you cannot blame me for holding my tongue." He opened his mouth. "Be that as it may," she bit out, cutting him off. "I have _**never**_ lied to you. The disrespect of an urchin to her betters, especially in saying falsehoods against them, is, after all, inexcusable."

Raiza flinched as if he'd been slapped. Whatever he thought she'd say, throwing his own words back at him hadn't been one of the possibilities. He would have laughed if he didn't feel like such a bastard.

_The raven haired demon flexed his hands in agitation. Where the fuck is she?_

_Raiza had just been through one of the most irritating council meetings this year. How could the Neko have lost their heir's familiar? It is that fucking hard to keep track of a bird the size of a small mountain? And how was it his problem the bitch was eaten by his wolves. Stupid bird should have stayed in its own fucking lands. Pain in the ASS political bullshit. It'd be so easy to crack a few heads together. It would solve SO many problems._

'_Not without adding a thousand more' the more rational side of his brain pointed out. He sighed, entertaining himself with a few threads of lightning dancing along his fingertips. _

_He needed to retire. If Kiraiya grew up a little more, he'd hand this shit over to her- female or not. If only Tsuki- no stop that line of thought right there. It wasn't going to help._

_Stormy eyes trailed along the sea of heads practicing in the outskirts of the main compound, closer to the hills than the mountains. Where the hell is she?_

_As if on cue, a mess of black hair pushed through the browns and greys and knelt before him quickly, her face obscured behind a curtain of obsidian silk. _

"_My apologies, my lord. I was… detained. How may I be of service?"_

"_What did I tell you about speaking?" He snapped harshly, too irritated to properly censure her._

_Tsuki's fist tightened on the ground. "Eye to eye, face to face. If you're going to speak to the floor, don't speak at all."_

"_Then why, am I talking to the crown of your head?" Someone snickered behind him. Raiza forced himself to ignore the urge to rip the monkey in two for mocking but he had an image to maintain and she needed to remember she was of noble blood. She needn't bow to anyone._

_She hesitated, but it was so brief that he almost missed it. "Daikok-sensei has been teaching me in the ways of the Inu as you instructed. I am… practicing." _

_He felt the youki shift in some of the white wolves at her not so subtle remonstration, as if the Lord forgot what he told Daikok to teach her. Raiza understood the reminder for what it was. He forgot a lot of things, and had they been in private he would not have to respond. The Ookami Lord inwardly sighed. A small part of his mind wondered about her hesitation._

"_You needn't remind me, Tsuki, I know the mutt's ways," He answered silkily. "But you are in _**my**_ lands with _**my**_ customs. Look at _**me**_."_

_Again she hesitated, easily visible now and grey-blue eyes narrowed. Tsuki felt herself lifted by her face, black hair spilling away to reveal an angry, blistering wound running from the top of her right cheek bone, down over her lips to her chin. It had to have hurt speaking so much and she whined softly at the thumb that unknowingly pressed against the injury._

_Black fury brightened the lord's eyes into a swirling sapphire, but the near silent question was what terrified the wolves in the training ground. Many cleared out, then and there._

"_What happened?"_

_His daughter stepped away as soon as he released her, stumbling back and shaking her head. "I'm fine. There is nothing to discuss." _

"_This," The demon hissed, running his claw along the defacing mark despite her flinch, "is definitely something. Who?"_

_She trembled under his murderous stare. "My Lor-"_

"_Tell me!" The girl hugged her arm, looking pitiful and torn, before she finally opened her mouth._

"…_.Kiraiya…"_

_One of the brave few left in the outcropping growled. "She lies! I saw Kiraiya myself practicing by the river bed. The bitch never came in contact with her."_

_His words cut through the thick fog of- HOW DARE THEY TOUCH HER?- anger and he managed to restrain himself… barely. Raiza looked at his daughter, his Halfling, and felt his anger swirl in confusion. Tsuki never lied to him, but Kiraiya's personal guard said otherwise. He was one of Raiza's most reliable soldiers; the wolf had trusted the demon with his life and that of his children. _

_Tsuki bared her fangs at the guard in a lapse of anger. _

"_Is that true?" _

_The girl turned back, looking desperate. "She-"_

"_Yes or no, Tsuki? Is it true?" She grimaced, tail stiff behind her._

_Twin shards of indigo meet his eyes, remorse and resignation not registering to him as the word she spoke sunk into his mind. "Yes."_

…_SMACK_

_Raiza lowered his hand and stared down at the girl sprawled on the ground. His eyes held anger and irritation, but most prominent was the disappointment coloring his gaze. "You will go to my daughter, and you will apologize for slighting her honor. The disrespect of an urchin to her betters, especially in saying falsehoods against them, is inexcusable. For that, you had better bring your ass here __**every day**__ for the next two cycles to see me."_

Never again did she come to a practice late and if she was injured, she'd always say her own inadequacies caused the wound. A truth, if her scent was anything to go by. He hadn't gone easy on her and if he wanted to be honest with himself he was downright brutal. She left bleeding with something broken almost every day they trained together and he hadn't doubted his justice or her guilt until Mai told him what happened with Kiraiya in a fit some time later.

He never apologized for doubting her; he couldn't.

He didn't know what to say now either.

"Tsuki-" Raiza cut himself off as the wind shifted. Sesshomaru's scent flickered through his mind distracting his hesitant reply. Sesshomaru appeared from around the tree bend moments later. The pup's gaze was on the female, curiosity and wariness evident in the hooded gaze.

"Sesshomaru." Raiza managed hardly amiable. Tsuki looked at the Inu briefly, tilting her head in acknowledgement.

Amber eyes glanced at his face, a question sitting in their depths. "I did not wish to intrude on a… personal matter."

Raiza smiled slightly in gratitude. The pup may be a bit stiff but he knew when to leave people alone. Sesshomaru had read the situation as soon as he stepped into their nook on the grounds. Good, Raiza needed to fix what was already starting to shatter. He failed to see the flicker of confusion cross his daughter's face.

Tsuki's eyes turned to the boy, a brilliant smile curved her lips. "Sesshomaru-san, I was waiting for you all day."  
Raiza's head swiveled back and fixed a quelling glare on the child before him while Sesshomaru looked… decidedly off-balanced.

"What?" Raiza bit out.

Tsuki's face smoothed, all traces of animation vanished. "Sesshomaru-san and I have scheduled time to spar."

She turned back to Sesshomaru grinning again. "We can go now if you'd like. Right, _Sesshomaru-san_?"

Raiza's grey eyes fell on Sesshomaru whose previous expression had fortunately washed away, replaced by the usual blandness. "Sesshomaru?"

The boy fixed his sight on the wolf lord and lifted his chin a fraction of an inch. "If you have no objections."

Well… what the hell?

Sesshomaru gave a purposefully ambiguous response, one that did not deny any previous arrangement nor admit that they had one. She had to have been lying- they couldn't have had time to arrange such a thing, right?- but he couldn't tell her 'no'. He couldn't doubt her out right because of the past situations when her word came into question. It would only build resentment and probably piss off the brat. Why couldn't she let him explain? Why did she have to shut down like that?

Defeated, Raiza flexed his claws allowing sparks of light to run along his fingertips. "Fine, promise me something first." Sesshomaru arched a brow; Tsuki shut her eyes.

"Afterwards, you will meet me in my quarters, Tsuki."

Tsuki nodded her head curtly, swiftly rising to her feet. "As you wish."

They walked off leaving the Demon Lord with regrets and an seemingly impossible task.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He knew what was going on when she looked at him no matter how brief. Sapphire darkened to an indigo blue, whenever the small girl's ire picked up.

That and the strange inflection she put on his name signaled more than anything that he should stay out of this… spat. But she looked at him, so pleadingly with her head tilted just so to prevent her father from witnessing.

A detestable part of his mind compelled him to respond.

He could have waited to spend time with her. She probably was going to be in more trouble than before because of his interference. Something told him she wouldn't care.

Sesshomaru kept his head forward but easily watched the girl from the corner of his eye.

She was still upset.

Not scowling or growling… none of the obvious signs of anger. Her mouth held a bland smile. Her body was perfectly relaxed, no tension in her shoulders or back, and even her eyes held that same blandness making the sapphire an azure blue. None of that told him the measure of her ire. No. It was her walk.

Her stride was fluent and balanced, steps evenly spaced and resting a bit more on the balls of her feet than the heels. Tsuki was ready for a confrontation. It was the gait of a predator and reminded him sharply of his mother after the dragon hatchling incident.

Then she exhaled slowly, a little after they exited what Sesshomaru presumed to be the Southern Lord's auditory range, and her stride eased into a glide. Tsuki gave him a small, appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head back towards the left and let his gaze fully slid to her face. What did she need to thank him for?

She seemed to understand his confusion because she jerked her head back towards the direction they were coming from. "For getting me out of what would be… an unpleasant situation. I owe you one, Sesshomaru-san."

Sesshomaru was adjusting to the casual manner at which she spoke with him. He was rather… unused to hearing her voice as he would any other. He snorted, almost inaudibly, at her declaration, falling back into the careless response he hadn't indulged since she fell.

"There is no need." He had done nothing to warrant payment. It was an insignificant act.

She looked insistent. "Yes, there is."

"I seem to remember differently."

Tsuki sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you did nothing to earn my appreciation. If that's one of the only ways to thank you then I will pretend it didn't happen."

"As you should." The girl laughed softly, and a breeze swept pass, ruffling the charcoal strands that barely brushed her shoulders.

Tsuki tilted her head to the side, staring at him as if he was a new and interesting specimen. Her gaze drew inward and an almost dazed look filled her eyes when they looked at him again. "Before… We did have an agreement, didn't we?"

Warmth blossomed in his chest, though outwardly all the prince did was nod. She remembered!

"_Inu promise to play?"_

"_I will spar with you, yes. Once Obasama checks in the morning, we will head to the dojo."_

_A small hand grabbed his and the other was held aloft, fingers splayed. "Inu promise?"_

_Sesshomaru gave her a tired look but he obliged by mirroring her and pressing their fingertips together. "I promise." _

And Sesshomaru, strangely, found himself wanting to smile.

A companionable silence fell as they drifted across the courtyard. Tsuki broke it first. "Do you-"

Sesshomaru's head inclined. She blushed, pointedly looked to her left away from him. "Do you… really want to spar?"

A bemused frown flitted across his lip. "You needn't ask. I have already agreed."

Her cheeks darkened and she scowled at him. "I know I just- You could easily pretend you never said anything."

Sesshomaru's brow's furrowed. "Why would I retract my offer?"

Tsuki pursed her lips and her eyes dimmed into that deep indigo. "Because-" She broke off and wrapped her hand around her arm, looking weary at the possible explanation. "I… I don't know." She finished softly, her eyes downcast. "I try not to take things at face value."

Sesshomaru silently agreed with her. Out aloud he said in only a slightly condescending way. "You may be unfamiliar to the concept, but this Sesshomaru holds his word."

Belatedly, the usual response to this statement flashed through his mind: Sneering, irritation, maybe a growl of frustration if he were talking to the other pups. The adults would smile plastically and pretend he complimented them instead of insulted them. In both cases he'd alienated them; in both cases he'd lost a chance to bridge the gap between his solitude and the potential for companionship. Tsuki would only follow the trend.

Her eyes narrowed, almost too quickly for him to catch. He saw her mouth quirk, no doubt to respectfully decline from the spar and apologize to him for 'bothering' or overall encouraging such a disparaging remark. Sesshomaru felt like cringing.

Then, Tsuki's head tipped to the side, and she smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid I'm still adjusting to this new environment. I swear: I'll keep that in mind, Sesshomaru-_kun_."

Sesshomaru blinked, twice. Mocking, patronizing, and deceptively casual. This was… new. His Tsuki- his mind refused to call the messy child of before anything else- would have growled and tried to tackle him to the ground. Because the girl was 'restored' he had half expected her to be as she was, while the other half thought she would be as tamed as Kiraiya pretended to be. To see this side, an embittered, clever, patronizing Tsuki, was a little off balancing. Yet, it was not entirely unwelcomed excluding that ridiculous add-on.

"I trust it will not be too difficult." He replied coolly. "As will refraining from adding any such suffix to the tail of my name."

Tsuki gave him a cheeky grin. "Aww, Sesshomaru-_kun_. Aren't you optimistic?"

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. 'This is almost enjoyable,' his mind whispered even as he leveled a frosty glare on the raven beside him. Unperturbed, her grin turned lazy.

They found themselves outside the dojo and Tsuki ducked in before Sesshomaru could put out an adequately acidic response. He entered, after giving a short nod of greeting to the guards at the door, and quickly altered his momentum to keep from crashing into her.

"Oh…" He heard her sigh. Sesshomaru frowned the slightest bit as he bent to take off his boots, pretending to ignore her still figure. Why was she just standing there?

There was a flurry of movement and then he looked up to see two lonesome, overturned boots where her body once stood. Disgruntled, the prince placed his footwear beside hers and padded to where she hovered.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered, wide eyes riveted to the katana, dagger, and wakizashi racks. "Have you trained with these?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her apparent awe. "They belong to my father." He said by way of explanation and almost recoiled at the shamelessly hopeful look in her eye.

Her hand reached out hesitantly as if to stroke the razor sharp metal before falling back. Her eyes flickered down to the ground. "May I…?"

Amused at the meek turn, Sesshomaru nodded. Tsuki beamed at him.

All traces of happiness were replaced with intense scrutiny. Her hand ghosted along the leather bond handles, pausing over the black and blue wound hilt of a katana. He wondered how skilled she was with a blade.

As if in answer, Tsuki grasped the handle, lifting the weapon from its resting place, and took an experimental swipe. Sesshomaru didn't stop himself from scowling at the childish swings she enacted. It was as if she picked up a mace or some other blunt force trauma inducing weapon. There was no smoothness in her swings and he was itching to snatch the blade from her and show her how it was properly done.

She murmured something unflattering, shifting her grip on the weapon. With a stance change, her brow furrowed. It was like a switch clicked on. She _moved_ and it was in perfect kata. Executing the correct forms that Tynichi had drilled in him since the beginning of his training, Tsuki made her way across the dojo gliding through the movements as if she had not just tossed around the blade like she had never held one before. It was a little remarkable. She ended her set and straightened, breathing a little deeper than normal.

"Damn…" She spun on her heel and blew out a breath, tossing the dark strands out of her eye. The smile on her face was brilliant. "I missed this."

She… she missed working with a blade? Or did she miss spending time with him? He blinked at the strength of that thought. Surely, he hadn't missed her that much to sound so… eager at the prospect of the girl missing him. But, the logical part of his brain pointed out, she certainly didn't look like she was away from a blade for very long.

"Sesshomaru-kun," The girl began with a twist of her wrist, rotating the blade at an angle so it just avoided touching her hair. "It is your choice on setting the restrictions."

He wanted to be polite but then the 'kun' registered in his mind. All thoughts of pleasantry vanished. "You sound as if you would have had a choice either way."

"Where I am from, the one challenged picks the weapons while the challenger chooses the location and restrictions. I promised my sensei I'd stay true to my kin." Tsuki's gaze trailed to his face, mischievous glint in her eye. "You may be unfamiliar with the concept, but _this_ Tsuki holds her word." She relinquished the blade to its previous position and bounced her left foot a little. Head tilted; posture lax. It practically screamed; bring it on!

Mocked… again! It was quickly losing its novelty.

Sesshomaru didn't realize he was smiling until she called him on it. It was a smile that spelled extreme pain or torturous death on those he bestowed it on. She truly did not know what she was getting into.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Her body hurt but her arm was _killing_ her.

The boy, Sesshomaru had clipped her on her forearm with a last minute redirection. It caught her off guard, but she was far from upset.

He was _good_.

No, he was great!

Not only did he come at her like a serious opponent. He also stretched her swordplay abilities near their limits.

His movements were careful and deliciously efficient. Daikok-sama even wasted movement when he swung his blade (the mind-melder was always more skilled with the bo staff). Sesshomaru was trained better than Kiraiya and that was saying something because Kiraiya was child to a Lord. She may have been female but Kiraiya knew her way around a blade. Tsuki's path had been set as soon as she was conceived so it didn't matter that she was female; she had to be trained as a male would to fulfill her duty. But, tradition was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

It was exhilarating to glide around his sword, only a breath away from severing something vital like her jugular or her spine. He _danced_ when he fought. It was pure artistry watching the silver headed pup strike and lash like a cobra- blindingly swift, deadly accurate- as he parried and evaded her own blows. But…

"Loosen up your wrist, it's too ridged." The advice flew out her mouth unthinkingly and from his sinister look, she got the distinct impression he had not appreciated it.

Tsuki smothered a wince as he pressed against her injured sword carrying arm. She wanted to switch hands but it would show him a weakness she couldn't afford him to perceive if she wanted to win, and she would win.

There was a screech of metal, a thundering of steps, and then a clang.

Tsuki drew back, panting and unable to stop the stupid smile from plastering itself to her face. His hair was mussed like he rolled out of bed (probably from when they tussled over a weapon he went into a lunge) and his jacket had splashes of blood from her hand when she had blocked a swipe poorly. He didn't look angry that she had torn his pants leg or impressed she was still fighting or even gloating that he had landed that last strike.

He looked nothing but determined and utterly focused on bringing her down.

Now they were both unarmed, somehow managing to toss the blades to opposite ends of the dojo. She could get hers, she didn't know how fast he was, but she was hard-pressed to accept that she would be slower than him. He seemed to recognize this fact so he placed himself at an angle to cut her off and she was fairly certain he was quick enough to do it. Tsuki's back heel twisted out a bit and then she was running.

Sesshomaru ducked under the kick aimed for his face, surprise flitting across his features, and she inwardly laughed, knowing he had thought she was going to go for the sword. They exchanged a mad exchange of strikes, each hit or miss adding to the rhythmic thrum of her heart. Her blood sang.

She didn't know why, but fighting with him… it was comforting. His moves seemed so… familiar and it was strange because she would have recalled fighting against someone so near her age and yet so regal. It wasn't as if she knew him. That was a ridiculous notion because she had never met anyone so standoffish and entertaining. Sure he purposefully tried to rile her up earlier with that jab at her home customs but when she turned to him, ready to tear his ass open, he looked… regretful then resigned like he hadn't meant to say that and he expected her to shun him.

Surprised, she hadn't known what to say and acted unthinkingly.

It happened to be the right thing. They had argued, like they were friends, and she had enjoyed every second of camaraderie even if it was all clever insults and mocking banter. It held no true acid behind the words, how she knew that she wasn't fully sure, and she could have continued on for kami knows how long.

Some overpowering feeling of familiarity settled in her the moment he entered the clearing and it had done nothing but strengthen after speaking with him. When he locked eyes with her, echoes of a past conversation skittered across her mind's eye and she remembered blinking in confusion.

_I will spar with you, yes…_

Where had that come from? Tsuki clutched onto that faint memory and prayed that he remembered it as well when she asked him to spar. She couldn't describe how relieved she was that he did.

Tsuki found that she wouldn't mind being able to spend time with him as she stayed in this new land and made a new home.

And at the thought of home she remembered flashes of fire, smoke, and blood. Her vision dimmed and she evaded at the last possible moment to avoid a vicious punch aimed for her kidney.

Home was gone… she couldn't think of that. It was nice spending time with Raiza even if he did begin to go back into his old bastard mode. But could she really blame him? She had insulted his favorite. She called _**Kiraiya**_ a bitch. Tsuki couldn't forget the panicked thoughts searing in her mind after that careless slip of the tongue. _He is going to kill me. Kiraiya is his favorite; he'll turn back to how he was, belittling and abrasive. God, no… I was just getting used to this-_ It had caused her to shut down to cancel out the disgusting fear. Not even a fear of being punished, it was fear for losing a glimpse of what she could have had and then he told her not to pretend… to be _honest_ with him.

The bitterness almost made her lunge for his eyes. How _**dare**_ he ask that of her after everything?

Sesshomaru broke through her block then, grabbing hold of her injured arm and wrenching it behind her. She hissed, knowing that she hadn't hidden the extent of the ailment well enough as he tried to knock her legs out from under her, and swiped all thoughts of Raiza from her mind. She'd deal with that later.

His grip tightened enough to force a low noise of pain from her throat and to her surprise he lessened his grip a little. He didn't have to and that action almost made her lose track of how to get out of such a hold. Her leg shot back, slamming against his shin, and she bent over, grunting with the effort to ignore how painful it was to flip his body over hers while he still held on to her injured limb. He landed with a slam, flat on his back, a second before she landed on top of his ribcage.

Sesshomaru coughed out a whoosh of air, his hand gone from her injury, and she rolled capturing his leg and twisting her body in an impossible angle to capture both his arm and his head in an arm lock, with his leg tangled in hers. She added just enough pressure for his body to tense up -that was as much a signal as any that he was in pain.

The boy hadn't cried out when she split his skin just as she hadn't when he returned the injury.

He looked dazed and it was kind of cute.

Tsuki tumbled off of Sesshomaru, and kept rolling until there was a foot or two between them.

"That," She exhaled, "was probably the most fun I've had in a long time."

He didn't say anything and she hadn't really expected him to. Their breathing seemed to fill the room.

She knew Sesshomaru rose to his feet from the whispers of silk against the tatami. Her eyes closed and she focused on calming her breath even as the air shifted and the scent of steel, copper, and sandalwood drifted down to her nose. There was something else, something soft and clear and empowering that lingered on his scent. She wanted to compare it to light -if it could be described as having a scent- and it made her relax.

Cool metal pressed against her cheek and reluctantly her eyes opened. She looked up the flat end of the blade to the face of her companion. He looked very nonplussed.

"That… move."

She blinked and her uncooperative nature earned her a withering look.

"From before." He further explained with a vague gesture to her arms. Comprehension dawned.

"Grappling move." She said, grasping hold of the blade. "Gentle form of martial arts." Tsuki made it to her feet on partially wobbly legs. Her body hadn't yet regained all of its previous flexibility and stamina. She swayed, lips pursed, and bumped into Sesshomaru.

His hand steadied her, even as he snorted at 'gentle', and Tsuki smiled. Nothing about that move was gentle in its execution but it was not based off brute strength. She leaned against him for a little while, somehow safe in the layer of sandalwood, light, and steel that surrounded her. It made her want to bury her face in him.

"Where did you learn this?"

Her balance returned and Tsuki plodded to the rack after bowing her thanks. Her hand was already pulling off a strip of cloth to clean the blade before she recognized what she was doing. "My sensei."

The girl's hands worked mindlessly wiping the fluid from metal in easy strokes. She flicked it out, and then checked it for any overlooked blemishes before gently replacing the item. Tsuki glanced back at the boy as he performed his own method of cleaning, with a proper rag for the job, and flushed wrapping the bloodied strip around her bleeding hand.

When she looked up, the sword was away and Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on her bandaged limb. The golden eyes slid to her face. "Is there a name for this… grappling move?"

She shrugged. "Daikok-sensei said that the ones who created this method of fighting hadn't decided on a name. Most of their… attempts would translate to - I guess… Jujitsu? In our language."

"Daikok?" Sesshomaru repeated slowly, trying to pronounce the foreign name.

"Hai. He came from the sea."

The boy looked pensive. Tsuki's sapphire eyes fell to the slow oozing wound on his right quadriceps. She didn't realize what she was doing until Sesshomaru's voice cut through the fog.

"Girl!"

Her head jerked back and she found she was kneeling, trailing her finger under the lethargic thread of blood. For a moment all she knew was she had to fix this, clean this, aid him. The strength of the instinct to protect set her teeth on edge.

"What-?"

"I am quite capable of tending to my own wounds." Sesshomaru pointed out plainly, arching a brow at her uncomprehending expression. Tsuki popped up and muttered another apology. Seemed like she could not stop acting stupid today. She laughed and scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"I- don't know what came over me."

Sesshomaru gave her an amused look.

Tsuki decided to let it be. Then her eyes widened slightly and she slapped her hand against her forehead. "Kami, I almost forgot." She bent at the waist a proper bow as one would to an equal. "My name's Tsuki of the Southern Lands. I meant to introduce myself before we started but I became a little… distracted. Anyway, I feel like I already know you. Isn't that bizarre?"

Sesshomaru stiffened immediately, amber eyes focusing on her with an intensity that made her blink in surprise. Disappointment, anger, and some other, softer, emotion flickered across his face before it went blank and his head tilted down obscuring his pained eyes behind silver bangs. Tsuki felt her stomach drop unexpectedly.

"You do not remember."

It was hardly a whisper, the voice strangely tight almost... wounded. Before she could respond, the prince of the west turned sharply on his heel and headed for the door.

Confused Tsuki almost didn't react. She felt herself move, hand pressed against his chest in a motion to still him, cutting off his escape. She didn't know why it was so important to stop him, to keep him, but her youki vibrated with the need to stay in proximity to this boy. When he made to leave, she felt a sense of foreboding clutch her being and an irrational fear swamped her.

_I'm losing him!_

She had no idea where the thought came from or why it reverberated through her skull so intensely. She had just met this boy. She shouldn't be borderline devastated at the thought of him going anywhere.

Her brow furrowed and she looked up into his eyes, wincing at the frost glare he leveled on her hand. He was so angry….

"Sesshomaru… I," she licked her lips, racking her brain for something to say, something to make him look at her as he did earlier, without the disappointment and rage.

_What can I say? What can I SAY?_

He stepped backwards, forcing her hand to slip down, and sneered. "Do _not_ touch me."

She stared at him, mouth agape, at his tone. It was so damn reminiscent of those bastards back home: superior. Her jaw locked as she watched him walk away.

"I get it." She whispered to the closing door. "Halfbreed's only good enough to slap around, can't have her _muddling_ your reputation. Gods forbid they shun you for actually spending time with _it._ Inu and honor my ass." Tsuki clenched her hands into fists, ignoring the screams of her youkai, sinking into the feeling of betrayal and _I knew it was too good to be true. Kiraiya was right. No one gives a shit about you. Bastards, all of them, don't deserve anything._

The youkai keened, tugging at the reins of her control.

_Don't Leave!_

_Inu! Please!_

Crouching behind her boots, Tsuki angrily scrubbed at her eyes. She felt like an emotional idiot, bemoaning the loss of a frien- a kid she just met. Why did she think anything would be different here?

Her body shuddered in an effort to suppress the youkai within.

_Calm down, damnit, he's not worth all of this!_

It snarled at her, hissing curses and demands that tangled into nonsense. The only phrase she could grasp out of the spitting calls was:

_You know nothing! _

It wasn't like Sesshomaru could be that important- she was only missing a little of her memory. But as she thought this, her chest clenched in pain.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sesshomaru brushed past the guards who had the presence of mind to get out of his way. Intent on getting as far away from the frustration and disappointment and walking ache that called itself Tsuki, he pressed forward blindly. Her words only turning the ache into a burn of unfathomable rage. How dare she question his honor? She should be groveling, apologizing to Sesshomaru for not placing his presence of any importance. An irritating twinge snagged at his mind and he slapped his youkai's reaching influence away. He trained himself day in and day out in self control and he'd be damned if he lost any ground again because of her.

Her-Tsuki- She did not remember. At. All.

Nothing.

He was but a passing image in her mind at the most and while he had considered such an outcome, the prince had never expected…

Was he that easy to wipe from her mind? Was he of so little importance?

His youkai whined, bringing forth images of her pained face when he told her not to touch him.

_If she did not care she would not hurt!_

Sesshomaru paused, considering. Tsuki looked panicked when she stepped in front of him to block his exit. She smiled just the same, looked the same when she grew angry. Really, the girl hadn't changed that much. She still had the urge to tend to him if her attentions to his leg were anything to go by. Perhaps…. Perhaps he was-

No she should have fought harder to keep him as a memory! She slighted his honor. He would never use her in such a way. If she thought that then he had no business associating with her-

Warmth collided into his chest, almost strong enough to bowl him over, and Sesshomaru had to exercise his superior reflexes to keep from falling. The person who rammed into him was less fortunate.

* * *

Falling backwards into the snow, Serah squeaked in surprise. Pain lanced up her arm as she landed.

She rubbed her wrist with a scowl directed at the feet of what she ran into. _Damnit, that's what I get for daydreaming while I walk. _

Apology half heartedly emptying from her mouth before her eyes rose to the face of her previous daydream. Serah kept the mutinous look on her face until the wall registered in her mind.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying atten- Sesshomaru-sama!" She gulped at the dark look on his face before it passed and it assumed its usual blandness.

Sesshomaru pushed thoughts of loss from his mind and focused on the Inu sprawled at his feet. What was her name…. Seiko? Suzuka? It began with an 'S' didn't it? The brown wolf said it before. Ah…. Serah.

The Inu scrambled to her feet and kneeled with a hiss. She snatched her right hand back to cradle against her chest and determinedly placed the opposite hand down.

"Serah." Sesshomaru began, interrupting her renewed attempt at an apology. "You are injured. Go to the healer."

Serah's head snapped up, yellow-gold eyes wide with surprise. "You know my name?" He gave her a nonplussed look that seemed to say "obviously" and she blushed in embarrassment. "What I meant was why did you remember it?"

She flushed darker at her audacity. _How did I manage to put my foot in my mouth less than five seconds into the conversation?_ Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly as if considering her statement.

"You were the one to best Ryoga. I remember all that catches my interest."

Serah knew her face was admirably trying to resemble a tomato. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

_He knows my name! He thinks _**I'm**_ interesting!_

On cloud nine, Serah hopped up at the prince's gesture to rise. Sesshomaru felt himself quirk a brow at the odd Inu beaming at him. She seemed rather jubilant- then yellow eyes turned blue and white hair faded to black. The prince clenched his teeth to keep from snarling at the girl before him- for she had done nothing wrong- and turned away to go meet with his father in the library.

_Get away now, before you explode._ Sound advice, if there ever was any.

Serah trailed after him, unable to miss an opportunity to speak with her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He tilted his head back just enough to show he was listening. "May I ask you a question?"

Curious, despite knowing it'd be best if he waited to deal with any new people, Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"You seem… displeased…" His eyes cut to her face sharply and Serah lost her nerve.

"That is not a question." Sesshomaru reminded her, his eyes dark with some emotion she didn't want to place.

She cleared her throat and cast her eyes to the floor. "I… well. Is there anything I can help you with? To… uh… fix whatever it is?"

He didn't say anything for a while and Serah almost wished he'd tell her to go away so she could find a hole to crawl into and die. _He'd never want my help. Why'd I even ask?_

"What makes you think you have anything to offer me?" It was not said condescendingly. He sounded genuinely curious.

Surprised, Serah fumbled to come up with a response. "I.. I guess it depends on what's wrong."

Another silence fell as the two made their way across the courtyard. Serah tried to stay patient and keep from bouncing up and down in anticipation.

His eyes cut to her again before he answered, albeit hesitantly. "What would you do if… if someone whose presence was… pleasant, no longer remembered the experiences you both had been through?"

Serah's brow furrowed in confusion but answered anyway. "I'd make them remember."

"It is not that simple." He replied sourly. Serah frowned.

"Why isn't it?"

The boy's lips thinned. "Their mind has been brutalized; they are fortunate to be capable of speech."

Serah winced at the unconscious bite to his voice. "That doesn't matter." She affirmed. "If anyone can make them remember, you can. I've never seen you quit at anything. Sesshomaru-sama, if they are that important, the old memories shouldn't matter; you can make new ones."

_But…_"They may be different without them."

"Is that really so bad?"

He didn't answer and Serah found herself ambushed by the healer. She caught a glimpse of silver behind the elderly Inu before her and called a goodbye to the Inu prince wondering who could have him that unbalanced and disheartened.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_A/N: Yay Hefty chapter! 10,000 words. Don't you love it!_

_Updated (5/5/11)_


	8. Lines in the Sand

_**(A/N) I am not dead. See profile for the reason behind extended break.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Lines in the Sand

* * *

_I'll break the boundaries_

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Few would believe that dragons were once the peace keepers of the mortal realm. They stood above Daiyoukai. Before the birth of the mortals, the heralds to their downfall, the gods favored the dragons over all earthly beings. Dragons were Legends in every sense of the word.

Then, they were patient, frighteningly cunning, powerful, and observant, so much so that they could anticipate the reactions of their opponents well enough to manipulate them into their own demise. Brute force was not needed even though they had the muscle for physical combat. The most fearful of weapons, after all, is a sharp mind. But, as with all who become complacent in their supposed invincibility, the inevitable virus of arrogance festered and overcame their intelligence. The dragons tried to best their makers. Their failure stripped all but a depressing few of the great mental gifts the gods had granted them, but that was history, and nothing could be done about the actions of the ancestors.

"What say you, my lord?" The first demon, a horse of some kind, repeated, hands placed on either knee in his crossed leg sitting position. Ryuseko inwardly sighed as yet another of that thing's messengers disrupted his home's peace.

His comrade scowled minutely and added, "The master wishes for an answer, soon." A low growl echoed from his left and the Lord of the North flicked his gaze to the discontented clansman. The noise died down abruptly. Eyes the color of dried blood leveled on the unwanted house guest.

"Why should I associate myself with an entity that does not belong in this world? My lands are stable, our clans are healthy, and war is such a tedious matter."

"You have much to gain by joining our masters. Lend me your ear for but a few more moments."

If only the boy was impatient and irritating like his comrade- Bo was it?- he could end him and dismiss the matter entirely, but it sent someone useful, someone who knew how to play the crowd. Damn him for being reasonable!

A hushed anticipation swept amongst his shifting clansmen. Knowing that ignoring his offer outright was now out of reach, Ryuseko willed his people to stay objective. Hunting for blood to cover their past failures benefitted no one of the Dragon heritage. The Northern Lord adopted a patronizing smile and fanned his hand out in invitation as the servants slipped into the room to remove the unwanted trays from their meal. "Entice me."

"My master promises full disclosure of your army and offers a platoon of men to dispose of as you will. The benefits are many, my Lord: Wealth, a break from this toil of politics," He paused, auburn eyes taking in the uninterested gaze of the Lord and shifted to look at the men beside the Ryu powerhouse. The horse smiled pleasantly before saying, "Vengeance? I do believe the Inu Lord has something of yours."

Ryuseko almost stiffened at the mention of that wretch, conscious of the ripple of malignant youki pulsating from his clansmen, and reigned in the incessant urge to splatter the boy's innards across the floor. Vengeance was his clan's weakness. They would push hard for this war. He should have taken them in his study instead of the dining hall. It would have minimized the ears present. Ryuseko felt the messenger's youki shifted in triumph, making the dragon's hand itch with the need for retribution.

Knowing that he had their attention, the horse pressed his advantage. "You will be able to reestablish the prestige of the Northern lands if you ally with us. The South is close to rallying with the East and a two front assault would only assure our victory.

"There is nothing to lose." The second messenger, Bo, added.

Only the lives of my men, the dragon added wryly. The boy was young, hardly four centuries and he had such a thirst for blood. It was saddening but expected with the way that thing's been leading from the shadows. He would have to be very careful in responding lest his men think him soft. "As if I need the assistance of your hellish artifact," Ryuseko murmured with a near sibilant tone as he stood. "We will deal with the Inutaisho when I wish it."

Bo arched a brow. "Now is the best of times while the dog is preoccupied with personal matters. You would allow such a fortunate occasion to pass, _my lord_?" The near mocking tint to the title caused his son to bristle just as the horse shot Bo a poisonous look.

"Bo-"

"Watch your mouth wretch!" Ryuseko raised a hand, silencing his agitated son immediately.

A claw tipped index and pointer finger extended towards the ceiling, while the others curled down and the Lord's eyes lazily regarding the one that spoke. "I will bow to no blade. That is my answer." He smiled easily before he flicked his wrist, turned smartly, and walked towards the door.

Red burst from Bo's split abdomen, his intestines spilling out from the upward slash splitting his middle, and the dining area filled with the foul smell of iron and waste. Bo's scream choked off in the blood spraying from the wound that separated him from his belly, arching across the jugular vein. He'd be dead in a few seconds if they didn't staunch the flow. The dragon allowed himself a sigh once he heard the messenger's attendants scramble to action. Why did he have to assert his dominance? Why couldn't the wretch just keep his mouth shut or take cues from his companion?

Ryuseko was not an evil man. Despite being one of the most feared demons in the Eastern hemisphere, people knew very little about him. He hated the smell of blood and took no joy in torture or death. Terrified screams made him cringe almost as much as the scent of woman ravaged. He absolutely _despised_ violence. In truth, he'd rather talk out his problems than take a sword to his enemy's gut but the people in his council rarely allowed him his less than demonic habits. They are demons of old with a dragon's rage and hair trigger tempers, born of those who did not escape Judgment. Ryuseko's ancestors were one of those few who did which explained his lack of bestial instincts.

The dragon shifted to enter a small, near hidden room a ways off from the hall. He did not want to touch the boy but he had an image to uphold and disrespect of any kind would be met ruthlessly. Besides, the last time he killed someone had been over a year. The clansmen were beginning to grow bold. He supposed the whimsical act of violence would taper down their courage.

Now… where did he put his pipe?

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Breath in. Step. Step. Turn.

Don't think. Step. Turn. Step.

Just breath. Block. Turn. Block.

Breath. Step. Step. Step. Block.

Don't thin-

_Do not touch me._

Tsuki held back a broken keen, her arm wavering in her strike, but she pushed on.

_Block it out. Focus. Don't think on what you don't have._ A rational voice reasoned. _Worry about what you need._

What I need….

_Golden eyes with silver hair…._

No!

_I need…. _

_Desperate laughter, subtle scowls, Sesshomaru…._

NO! Tsuki knew what she needed! She didn't need him. She needed something that wouldn't fade away, or lie, or betray her, or fucking die!-

Her steps faltered, making the strike veer, forcing a harsh collision with the wooden dummy. It sent a jarring pain up her wrist and Tsuki hissed, knees buckling beneath her in frustration. Her bokken gave a hollow clatter against the floor as the comment resounded in her brain.

_Half-breed_

"God DAMNIT!"

Kami she missed Daikok-sensei. He helped her make sense of her life and gave her a focus. She couldn't do anything right now! Couldn't think, couldn't train, couldn't fucking EAT! because each thought led back to him and the rejection sat heavy, immobile and unavoidable in her consciousness.

_Do _not _touch me. _Even now it made her flinch.

This was ridiculous! She'd never formed an attachment like this since Daikok-sensei and that was initially because he saved her in a brawl. That- That boy did nothing to deserve this level of devotion. Her thoughts should be her own!

Tsuki shivered, violently, and brushed a hand against her sweaty forehead. She'd been attempting to numb her mind with repetitive and strenuous training but her mental distraction was becoming annoyingly obvious. First Papa-Raiza, then Sesshomaru, then- Her mind jumped to her father again when the bokken rolled to her foot and she grimaced. She didn't want to think about him. Everything about their discussion yesterday challenged the very basis of their relationship.

She believed that talking with him wouldn't improve their standing- What could one conversation do to revamp centuries' worth of neglect?- so she pushed it off until the sun had set, stewing in the aftermath of Sesshomaru's departure. Anger and bitterness had clouded her thoughts and dealing with Pap- Raiza! was almost beyond her masochistic tolerance. Still, she had promised- given her word- and she wasn't going to go back on that. Already the feeling settled that this would be nothing more than a painful trip down memory lane. But she was very, very wrong.

And he hadn't eased into it at all.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Raiza was never one to dance around an issue. As soon as she sat down, he'd told her he didn't care if she called Kiraiya a bitch. They were siblings and siblings fought. Tsuki just couldn't go around saying that in front of the southern castle staff, drawing a scoff. He didn't want her to pretend, but she wasn't allowed to express her thoughts.

Raiza shook his head as if anticipating the comment. It was politics. She had been taught to handle such a thing; it didn't mean she was going to accept it with a smile. Still, she understood that. He was protecting his heir. Until Kouga grew up, Kiraiya would be running the lands when Raiza abdicated. She hadn't let her anger affect her when he said that. It was when he asked her to trust him, to give him a chance.

What _chance_ did he deserve? What _chance_ had he given her? He didn't understand shit about what her life has been and she didn't need him now!

"_Look, just… just give me a chance to get to know you. I know… I haven't exactly be the best sire for you," _Understatement of the fucking decade, "_But I'm trying, Tsuki, I am. Kiraiya always got the cuddly shit from Mai. I never thought you needed it. And if you did, Yuka did it. I mean it ain't my job to spout praise. Aren't mot-"_ Here a very cold look had settled on his daughter's face and Raiza let out a frustrated hiss. _"Fuck! See this is why I don't do this shit. It's not… natural for me to… to comfort. When Kiraiya was born I could only think 'Shit! I don't know how to handle a girl!' and then Tsu had you-" _

"_Tsu?- _He had started as if the slip of a name hadn't come from him. _"My mother's name was Tsu?"_A pained look flashed across his eyes.

"_Tsuki, -"_

She had cut him off, some part of her knowing he was just going to redirect her from the discovery, and her voice was stiff with anger. _"The worst thing you could do right now, as you ask for my trust, is push aside my question. I- I need answers. The least you could tell me is her name seeing as I know nothing of my mother but that she was a whore and a thief."_

She winced as lightning danced along closed fists to singe the fabric on his knees, heat crackled off his aura in slaps of light. Storm grey eyes, almost black in their ire, narrowed sharply on her and his voice, as he answered, raised her hackles in an instant.

"_Who said that?"_

For one long, terrifying moment, she feared him.

And then she forced her heart to hardened, filing away the violent shift in personality for later contemplation, and focused on the answers she needed.

"_I care more if it were true."_

"_Of course it wasn't- She," _he growled before correcting himself._ "Tsunade was _not _a whore. Your mother hadn't been touched until I came into the picture. Now tell me, who?"_

That news had affected her more than she let on.

_~Whore's bastard! Worthless. Everything was fine before your slut mother tainted out lord!~ _

She would not let him see the fear he had erased by disavowing that rumor.

"_Many," _was her answer, _"but the most vocal were Chiako and Ren." _Raiza blinked, the black ire draining out of him. Eyes torn between pride and guilt.

"_Why would you not tell me the reason you killed them before? I wouldn't have punished you for it. No," _He had shaken his head, halting her probable scathing retort. _"You thought I would not have approved. I can see it in your face. Kami, what you must think of me."_

He was quiet then, looking at her –_I'm sorry. Please- _with regret and determination and so much emotion that her mind couldn't process the varying flashes. He sighed. The inhalation he took after seemed to fortify him as he asked the question which must have stayed on his conscious like a weight. _"Be open with me, cub. Do you resent me for my choices?"_

It caught her so off guard that Tsuki couldn't help it.

She laughed.

Laughed hard.

It was ugly and harsh, borderline hysterical, and she laughed until her stomach hurt and her lungs screamed in protest. She laughed until tears streamed down her face. She laughed until she couldn't tell whether the tears were from laughing so hard or because she hated him, viciously, in that moment.

_How Dare You!_

Crumpled on the floor, she gasped for breath, well aware of the attention the Southern Lord was giving her. Attention she had to endure years to attain. Finally the blue eyed girl hiccupped into semi normality, still giggling on and off. She couldn't drag her eyes up to his face because she feared she would break into more laughter and she knew that if she laughed anymore the tears wouldn't be from cruel humor._ "D- Do you… do you... have _**any**_ idea…" _The giggles assaulted her again. _"Any idea… of what it was _like_… to be the bastard child?" _Tsuki made a visible effort to contain her chuckles and smiled darkly. _"Not Tsuki. Never Tsuki to the ones you deemed my protectors: Just Bastard. The Bastard. A Bastard. The whore's bastard. I don't know how I remembered my name at all. God forbid they think of me as your daughter. Such blasphemy would surely taint their precious lord and family."_

"_And I doubt…(giggle).. I doubt _**your**_ sister… (snort) hates you for reasons… you never understood."_

Raiza swallowed._ "Kiraiya doesn't-"_

"_Don't SAY she doesn't hate me!" _Tsuki bit out, the terrible humor vanishing behind her disgust._ "She blistered my face open with boiling water as you now know even though it took Mai's tantrum for you to learn the truth-"_

"_You never told me."_

"_You never _let_ me! You wanted a yes or no answer. Not why! How would her alienation benefit me? Did you ever ask yourself why I would lie when you accused me of falsehood?"_

"_Yes" _he hissed, throwing her tirade off center_. "But I did not think my trust was misplaced in Kiraiya's guard."_

The bitter smile returned. _"No" _Tsuki agreed_, "just in me."_

Storm grey eyes shut in resignation_._

"_But I don't care anymore." _She whispered back_. "I no longer need your trust. She can hate me. The whole fucking castle can hate me. After living with that shit for as long as I did, I'm surprised the possession didn't finish destroying my mind." _Raiza flinched, and Tsuki strengthened her voice to a mocking lit, burying the hot burn of betrayal and longing beneath a barrier of deep rage_. _

"_But that wasn't you're question was it? This isn't about my pains. This isn't about how my blood relatives would sooner feed me to our wolves than see me reach maturity. This is about your decisions and my feelings on them. Do I resent your choices? I suppose I shouldn't seeing as I breathe on this day, but I do. You failed _me_. As a father, as a lord, you didn't do shit to look out for my well being. You didn't do shit for the honor of my mother! Even if she was a whore-"_

Slamming his fist on the ground, Raiza snarled,_ "Tsunade was not a whore!"_

"_Be silent!" _He snapped when she opened her mouth again._ "Sit there and listen. I have tolerated your mouth when we are alone but you __**will**__ give me the respect of a lord if not of a father." _Tsuki stiffened, but bowed her head in relent, trembling slightly under the weight of his fiery anger.

"_I doubt you have an inkling of what I have sacrificed to keep you alive, child. And you shouldn't. If I have my way you will never know the extent of my actions." _His voice softened to a dangerous caress._ "I have done many, many things I am not proud of to keep you as safe as I could. Were I to give you any sign of favoritism, Mai would have had you assassinated, damn the consequences, of that I have no doubt. Every time I disciplined you harshly it was so no other would. For them, my methods were sound enough to deal with you. Is that right? Fuck no. I never claimed our people as fair beings." _She had turned from him then, the self-disgust in his face unbearable to look at, but he would have none of it. Large, tan hands, warmer from the undercurrent of lightning, grasped her face and he was before her faster than her mind registered._ "And yes they are your people," _Raiza hissed pressing his forehead against hers._ "even if they hate you or you hate them. Blood is absolute. Regardless," _A clawed thumb slid along her cheek._ "Had I done nothing you would have died before you were born. Your well being, Tsuki, whether you accept it in your bitterness or not, was always," _He shook her. _"Always, my priority." _

What could she say to that?

A knock sounded on Raiza's shoji screen saving her from having to respond. Raiza's curt acknowledgement scared off one of the two people hovering by the door. The second slid the door open and a tall daiyoukai, draped in youki drenched furs, poked his head through the gap. Raiza pulled away from Tsuki enough to place a hard kiss on her forehead that the girl- at this moment -could still feel branded on her skin. Then, he released her and glared at the newcomer.

"_Now's really not a good time, mutt."_

"_I know." _The man's face was grave._ "I would not have intruded were it not important."_

Raiza's movements were graceful as he stood, his walk a glide. He paused as he passed Tsuki and heaved another world-weary sigh.

"_Sleep, Tsuki. I doubt I will be back in time to finish this conversation at a reasonable hour."_

"_Raiza-sama-"_

He let his hand ruffle her hair, shutting her up immediately. _"Yes I mean you may sleep in here. Ano," _Raiza smirked lightly at the rebellious look on her face, _"it is not a suggestion. You asked for answers. I will give you what I feel you can handle. I will tell you what I know I can bear."_ Then he was gone, leaving her to ponder the meaning of that last statement.

She may have obeyed him and slept in the room but she was out at dawn before he returned- she wasn't running away. She wasn't-! Tsuki sighed dragging the bokken from the floor and got into position.

The first place she went to was a room filled with scrolls and leather bound book, signifying the purpose of a library. It was empty save a pair of elder Inu, one who smiled at her, the other scowled. Echoes of conversations trailed in her ears at the sight of them. Unnerved, she left and headed for the dojo. Perhaps she was wrong but everything about this place felt familiar. The people seemed to know her and the smells triggered snippets of memory that contained flashes of silver and blue. Sesshomaru's face hovered in the back of her mind, his frowns, his semi-smirks, the amusing quirk of his eyebrow, and the annoyed narrowing of the eyes that she knew existed but couldn't recall how she was recalling them. What was her memory missing?

Despite the suspicious guards posted at the doors, the dojo had been her sanctuary from her father, but not from the boy.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"I need you back before the new moon."

"I'll make it."

"Make sure the old codger knows that his presence would be appreciated, but say no more on Sesshomaru's reasons for his attendance."

"I'm wounded you have so little faith in my discretion."

"He has a way with women."

"I've met him. Multiple times. I think I can restrain my inevitable lust." She replied as she shouldering her bag, knowing he wasn't done yet but wishing for it anyway.

"I'm only making sure you remain alert."

"Noted, but his curiosity will do the work for me, I'm sure."

There was a pause. "Don't travel along the borders again; the horse clans are itching for an opportunity to exploit you."

"I _will_, Fujin-kun."

" And bring Genma, Hitari and Toshibo as well. I don't want-"

Yanabi spun around with a tight smile on her face forcing the dog general's sentence to trail off. "Need I remind you who the elder among us is, pup? I have traveled to far more distant lands without your advice and the concern, while appreciated in small doses, grates my senses, Otouto." The Inu no Taisho Tch'ed and looked away, completing the image by folding his arms against his chest.

She sighed, irritated with her outburst. Now he was going to sulk. Perhaps he was being a little… overbearing, but she needn't dress him down for it.

"Fujin-kun," Yanabi began, leaning on her nickname for her kid brother pull him from the brink of brooding. "I apologize. Her return affects me more each year." He continued to look away so she added, with a light laugh. "Maybe I should take Tynichi up on that offer of distraction. I could use a stress reliever." The leading tilt to the words left no doubt as to her meaning, but he still said nothing.

Hmmm… No response to the self-depreciation, lewd comment, or admission of fault. Was something wrong?

"Fujin-kun, you seem… on edge…" She trailed off, green eyes imploring.

"I-" turning his head back to her, he stopped and amber held emerald. "It is nothing."

Yanabi frowned. He was worried, enough for it to be visible. Unconsciously, her mind brushed against his to glean the surface thoughts and her unease deepened when she felt the solid mental shield in place.

"Simple anxiety I suppose," He continued, breaking her from her thoughts, "since your years _are_ beginning to show." Her brow ticked.

"You may be stronger than me but I can turn your mind into soup. Do not tempt me."

Yanabi had to reel in a smile when a pout settled on his face. "But I only worry for my elderly sibling."

The pair walked out of the room and headed through the maze of hallways to the gate as she replied dryly, "Ha ha. You're wit amazes me, Otouto. Perhaps you should sharpen it on your darling mate when she returns."

He laughed, ruining the deceptively innocent expression. "Ah you try and send me to my death."

She grinned. "Oh you think too little of yourself. I'm sure you can take her."

"Insolence does not become you, sister."

"That comment," the woman sniffed, "would best be directed at the brat when he decides to be cheeky."

It was the general's turn to grin. "Cheekiness is only fostered by bravery so forgive me if I do not reprimand him for both calling you old and escaping punishment."

"Be thankful I'm leaving or you wouldn't either." She muttered back and the ensuing argument did well to draw her unease away. Her kid brother continuing to poke at the woman's age and the purple haired demon couldn't really blame him seeing as she brought up. Irritation made her do stupid things. Yanabi finally escaped his pestering when the guard closed ranks in front of her and announced their readiness. It wasn't until the gates cranked shut behind them that she realized he avoided her question.

Damn, she must be getting on in years to have fallen for the simplest diversion ever. She promised herself she'd wring it out of him when she returned. Speaking of wringing out, she hadn't been able to straighten the pup out either. Sesshomaru reconnected with Tsuki and they apparently had a conflict of some kind. That was all she could swipe from the boy's untalkative lips.

She huffed.

Children! They simply must find something to fight about or all is not well in the world. Tsuki only spoke for a day, if that, before they came to a head.

Yanabi blew out an undignified breath to ruffle her bangs. It was frustrating that she couldn't get a hold of Tsuki before she left – the castle had been in absolute pandemonium preparing for the Lady's arrival- and that worried her. If looking into Tsuki's mind had told her anything, it was that her trust was given sparingly and it was ridiculously easy to say something the girl could misunderstand. Although to be fair, many of the comments others made to her in the past left little room for misinterpretation.

Oh she couldn't _wait_ for the domain presentations. The hell she could return there! It made her giddy. But she should really focus on her mission. Shidan, for all his greatness, was a womanizing lecher and being unfocused or unprepared in anyway made his charm all the more obnoxiously effective.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

A door slid open and her head snapped up, irrational hope energizing her before it vanished, replaced with intense dislike. The person walking through the door was not Sesshomaru. She was disgusted with herself for the momentary weakness -how could anyone have such a hold on her mood? Tsuki swept the dark thoughts aside to focus on the copper headed neko- her mind supplied- that strode into her pain. The intruder was almost as tall as the giant of a man from yesterday but with cropped red brown hair. The man's eyebrow length bang flared slightly as he took another step forward and twin gold lights gazed back at her, pleased, with a mixture of curiosity and attentiveness. The green and white clothing he wore reminded her of Sesshomaru's attire except it was more appropriate for sparring and it was tied but hanging off his waist, exposing corded muscle covered only with tight black fabric.

"Tsuki-chan." The cat purred. Slipping his boots off, he glided towards her. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

The girl stared at him, slowly rising to her feet, bokken forgotten on the floor. "Forgive me," She cleared her throat, and missed the shocked look that skittered across his face. "My memories are… lacking at the moment. I am unaware…" Her voice faded as he waved his hand. The speculative look in his eyes made them glow.

"Ah yes." The cat murmured speaking to himself. "Shefu did mention that. I'm not surprised that _he_ didn't." She knew, somehow, who he was referring to. Tynichi tilted his head at the defensive hunch to the girl's shoulders. "Had a falling out already?"

His words were unknowingly cruel and Tsuki no longer questioned why the dislike she felt earlier had occurred. Instead of answering him she bent stiffly, scooping up her weapon into a death grip, and stalked over to the rack.

"Sore spot is it?" he asked with a bob of his head. "I suggest you learn to hide your emotions better. Scowling during a council meeting is a sure way to draw attention." The cat trailed a hand along the racks until he found a bokken with white cloth wrapped around the base. "So what happened?"

A snarl as her only warning to drop it. She would not yell out 'I did nothing but exist' to this person who even on a subconscious level she sneered at. Tsuki needed to leave, now, or risk making a fool out of herself.

Tynichi only looked amused. "You did that when we first met."

Curiosity gnawed at her but her reservations about this man kept her from letting it show. Tsuki let her face drain of emotion and bowed to the elder demon. "I'm afraid I must be going. Excuse me." Spinning on a heel, she made for the exit as quickly as she could without it seeming like she was running away. The cat was odd and intrusive. She didn't know which part she disliked more.

Tynichi made a noise of disapproval from her back.

"You didn't run away last time, though." That comment effectively drew her to a halt. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that bottling up all that feeling is a sure way to break something?"

Her gaze was positively glacial when she turned around. "I didn't ask for your advice."

"Good," He answered with a smile. "I withhold advice from people who ask for it. It tends to stick to the mind more when it's sprung when least expected."

That gave her pause and Tynichi took that moment to toss her the white clothed bokken in his grasp. She caught it reflexively, but did nothing more. Her blue eyes stared at the bokken like it was an anomaly in her hand.

"Well?" He flipped around his own newly acquired weapon and gestured for her to come at him.

"I… I don't understand."

Tynichi made a show of rolling his eyes and pointed at her. "You. Fight." He pointed at himself. "Me. Now. Simple, yes?"

The purposeful snark was ignored by the small girl. Deep pools of azure focused on him and she shook her head. "Why would you-?"

Tynichi didn't let the small tug of sympathy change his voice at all. "Because I am bored."

She glared at him, the anger and confusion swelling to a tumult. "I don't need pity."

His eyes were patient thought his tone was annoyed. "I do not have pity for you."

Tsuki blinked in surprise but quickly rallied herself. "I'm not pathetic enough to lay there and be your punching bag. Fuck off."

Tynichi laughed heartily. The shock of her statement making it sound full and warm, turning her surge of distaste into a baffled swirl of uncertainty. "Had I known you had such a mouth I'd have irritated you sooner, little one." He had the nerve to wink at her! "The clansmen are too refined to swear in such an… uncouth manner."

"I- Wha- l…." His indifference to her hostility confused her greatly. If cold politeness didn't force them to get away from her, her foul mouth did the trick. But he was standing there, laughing! as if she were a cute child fumbling in her attempts to learn how to walk. Why was he trying to speak with her? Why wasn't he spitting at her or sneering or instituting the policy of the majority of her castle: indifference? She took a breath, dropping the harshness and settling for her true feelings. With nothing but honest befuddlement coloring her words she asked, "You know what I am- anyone with a nose worth its name can smell it- why are you wasting your time interacting with me?"

His first hostile sign in their interaction entered his face and he sneered. "I never waste my time, do not insult me." The cat's face smoothed. "But, I believe I answered you already. I am bored little cub, and have been told that you are a worthwhile opponent by your lord." Tynichi smirked on the inside as he recalled the exact words of Raiza. _Hell of an archer but could kick your ass with a blade if she had to._

Her eyes widened comically but she did not question him, though he could tell that she wanted to. "Now," He took a step forward. "If you are quite done wallowing in self-pity, I would like to test Raiza-sama's word. Try not to disappoint."

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Does it bite?"

Mentally rolling his eyes at her unwarranted fear, Sesshomaru took the girl's hand and held it flat, palm up, to the dragon steed's snout. She squeaked, before the dragon even made any move to sniff her.

"Are you cold?" The prince asked when he looked back at her. "Your face is flushed."

Serah's traitorous cheeks darkened further. "Ano, I… umm… I'm fine, my lord."

The boy merely quirked a brow at the shy behavior wondering where the brash mouthy girl from before went. The steed, Maki, nudged her hand. Serah tentatively brushed her fingertips against the supple scales trailing back from his nose. Emboldened by Maki's croon, Serah raised her other hand to stroke his ears. Sesshomaru nodded his head in satisfaction before releasing her to pet the dragon. He had completed his lesson with Tynichi, outside for once, some time ago and had been valiantly trying to find his father, but the old dog had grown scarce, same with the Southern Lord. Even Yanabi was missing!

Sesshomaru had given his version of a huff (a sharp but small exhale through the nose) and found himself wandering the grounds. The girl, Serah, had found him staring at a patch of winter lilies hidden under the might of a great oak. When she asked him what he was doing he sent her a flat look that told her it was really none of her concern. Serah apparently thought it was an invitation to look at the flowers with him. She called them beautiful; he couldn't see past the small hands that used to stuff them into an equally small girl. Gradually, he realized that she wasn't going to leave of her own volition despite his short answers whenever she asked him a question.

Perhaps she felt they had a kind of camaraderie after her advice yesterday. He found that he didn't quite mind her assumption, even though it was rather charitable of her to assume as much. He supposed it was nice to have someone beside him after being used to the brush of another's youki even if this youki felt like warm air while the other resembled liquid fire.

They traced the path Sesshomaru vividly recalled passing through with another for a short while, eventually coming across the stables. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated that this girl was terrified of the animals there. She had never seen the beasts in close quarters before and he felt she should get over such a ridiculous fear. She fought him on it but at his clear challenge, Serah pursed her lips and stomped into the stables.

"_I am no coward!"_

And here they were, entertaining the steeds while his mind fought to keep on the task at hand and not on disrespectful wretches that questioned his honor.

A bubble of anger swelled in him but he smothered it. Serah did not deserve this anger, Tsuki did, and he wasn't going to taint his new comrade with his rather violent rage. Still, could he completely blame her for calling him a liar? He had promised to watch over her, promised to protect, and he hadn't even spoken to her civilly for what felt like days.

"Is this a common place for you to spend your time, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, still fondling the beast's head. No trace of fear lingered in her scent.

He grunted and she smiled.

Soon she pulled away from Maki and bowed. "Thank you… for taking me here."

Sesshomaru waved away her thanks. "You may come any time you wish; Tsume-san, will know of you."

Serah beamed at him as she straightened and Sesshomaru scratched his nose to cover his embarrassment. "If there's any way I can thank you…" She trailed off, hope and eager anticipation brightened the yellow eyes.

"Your thanks are unnecessary. Besides, you have already aided me." He showed her that it would matter if she could not remember. Trying to force her to would give him nothing but unpleasantness. She was his vassal. She belonged to him. That was the extent of their relationship. He could not place such… importance on a being that held no respect for his memory. Sesshomaru would simply bury the weeks spent with that impulsive child deep in his mind and never think on it again.

Serah blinked curiously before comprehension spread to her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to inquire how that particular adventure went, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the stable's opening. Three heads appeared around the doorway.

"Serah-chan! Ishi is going to take us to the vill-" The middle head broke off, spotting the young lord beside the one he searched for. The tallest one bowed awkwardly, hastily mimicked by the other two as they chorused "Sesshomaru-sama."

The prince tilted his head to the side after nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Atashi, Hito, Genma," Serah greeted warmly. Barely contained smugness seeped into her voice. "Sesshomaru-sama and I were just enjoying the company of the steeds. Is there something wrong?"

Genma, the shortest one in the group, shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru as if wary of his presence, but Hito, the middle one, had no such reservations. With Serah's promptings, he repeated the message he was distracted from before.

"Ishi's taking us to the village by the southern forest! Everyone's going! Are you coming this time?" The boy's excitement was palpable and Serah couldn't help grin in anticipation.

She turned to Sesshomaru and clasped her hands together. "Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to come?"

"Serah!" Genma hissed, but Serah ignored him, keeping her gaze on the boy to her side. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes from the girl to the smallest of the trio and back. He was… touched that she had invited him. He couldn't remember the last time he was invited to interact with the other pups. Had he ever been? But the smallest one's warning was obvious to anyone. Why would he risk Sesshomaru's wrath by voicing his disapproval? The boy flicked his gaze back to Serah, the brash firecracker who squealed in terror of a simple steed and was currently wielding a compellingly beseeching look.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He hesitated, wondering if he should turn her down. Blue eyes flashed for a minute in the place of yellow and he inwardly snarled. He needed a distraction, but a part of him did not want to be surrounded with the other pups, especially if they were going to act like Genma. Still, she had offered and he was unbelievably curious as to what could have gotten her so excited.

A village? What village lay by the estate's southern forest?

Sesshomaru felt his head dip in a nod and Serah's answering grin dispelled any lingering hesitation.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Quiet," Ishi scolded, leading the group of eight through the dense foliage towards the noise of the village. Inari flushed, cowed into silence. Sesshomaru flicked his gaze over the other pups , most were younger than him, only three he knew could wield a weapon with any kind of efficiency. He snagged the collar of the youngest pup present to keep her from stepping into a foxhole. The girl squeaked at the attention.

Serah stepped silently beside Sesshomaru grinning every so often in his direction. While initially he did not mind the girl's attentions, it was beginning to grow irksome. Why was she smiling so much? He did his best to ignore her and focus on Ishi's back. The elder pup had not been pleased when Sesshomaru turned up with Serah but when the girl vouched for Sesshomaru, stating he was completely ok with their expedition, the boy grunted and led the way. The prince still didn't know what she had signed him up for, but most of him was too curious to care. He could only recall two demon villages by the southern forest and they were in the exact opposite direction that Ishi was taking them. They had been traveling at a decent pace for the last hour and a half, finally slowing as the scent of livestock and sweat reached his nose, and Sesshomaru almost stumbled once the scent registered in his mind: Humans? They were heading to a human colony? What could they possibly find amusing here?

"I know you'll love this, Sesshomaru-sama." Serah murmured as if in answer to his thoughts. "Tonbo-san is meeting up there and he's the best at catching them off guard."

"Catching?"

Golden eyes turned sharply in her direction, but Ishi called a halt, interrupting the pup's inquiry. "Alright, you lot- yes you too Inari-" Ishi growled, pointing to the too young demon children. "you're staying with me. Sesshomaru-sama-" Ishi hesitated when amber cut quickly to his face as if daring him to tell the prince where to go. "Serah can take you to Ton-ton if you'd like. We're just going to be sitting back so the young ones can get a look at 'em."

"It's not much fun." Serah whispered stepping away from the moans of disappointment the younglings emitted. Ishi fidgeted under Sesshomaru's lingering gaze. "Come on. We have to hurry." Sesshomaru glanced back, debating on whether or not to question Ishi on the purpose of this journey but decided to ask Serah directly. He nodded his head in farewell and followed after the bouncing girl with a brown Inu and Kitsune trailing behind him.

The forest was alive with the chatter of wildlife, leaving Sesshomaru a little perturbed. For the forest to remain musical, regardless of this many demon children on the prowl, showed that the pups frequented this area very often. He frowned. Why would they come here? To catch them Serah had said. Catch them to do what?

"You have yet to tell me why we are heading here." Sesshomaru reminded, interrupting Serah's humming, as they trailed through the forest. She blinked back at him.

"To hunt, why else?"

Serah stilled abruptly, perking the others' attention before she darted forward into the underbrush. A muffled curse issued from the plant along with a harsh shudder. "Damn Serah, get off! I have to focus."

The kitsune standing to Sesshomaru's right relaxed at the male voice curling her lip back in a huff. "Serah, leave Ton-ton alone! You know that if he breaks his concentration, the illusion will falter." Sesshomaru, the kitsune and the brown Inu pushed aside the foliage to see seven other demon children circled around Serah and a- Sesshomaru blinked- human boy. The human boy shoved Serah aside, twisting his face into a snarl when the girl giggled.

"If I turn back before I get them I'mma kick your ass Serah!" Tonbo, also called Ton-ton, threatened.

"Tonbo!" The brown inu beside Sesshomaru hissed gesturing to the general's son from behind the prince's back. The human paled.

POOF!

Sesshomaru scowled at the cloud obscuring the human boy's image. It was an illusion. In its wake sat a small Kitsune with dark red hair drawn up in a top not and wide hazel eyes stared into amber. He stuttered. "Is that?"

"Yep," Serah smirked. "Sesshomaru-sama decided to join us today."

The collection of demon kids held varying expressions most disbelief and wariness. The General's son? Here? There's no way he would approve of this! Komaru frowned at Serah. "Imoto, does he even know what we are doing?"

"Of course he-"

"He is quite capable of answering for himself." Sesshomaru interrupted drily, causing the white inu to start.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. It's just…." Komaru trailed off looking desperately at Sin, the eldest of them.

"What he means, my lord," started the neko, saving Komaru from digging himself into a deeper hole, "is that we were unaware of your interests in such a thing. Had we known, we would have extended an invitation earlier but My Lady, she deemed it of little importance to you regardless."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, inwardly his mind working over the information just given to him. His mother had denied him yet another opportunity to bond with the pups his age, and she was also aware of these excursions. They couldn't be as bad as his instincts were telling him if his mother saw no need to end the outings.

"I will decide what is beneath my notice." Sesshomaru answered evenly, casting his gaze over the sudden anxiousness of his peers. He wanted to tell them to get over it and behave as they were, but he knew it would be a lost cause. Still, he could be cordial. "Please, continue."

Atashi nudged Tonbo with his foot. "You heard him."

"Alright, damn." Tonbo ignored the glare Jee, the brown inu, sent his way and held a leaf up to his forehead. "Transform!" Black hair, black eyes, and an unremarkable face stared back at the Western heir. Sesshomaru noticed that this human was a little more bland than they previous one. As if sensing their thoughts, Ton-ton scowled. "Because of you Jee I have to go like this."

The female kitsune snickered. "I liked the brunette better."

"Shut up, Ane." He rolled to his feet, dusting off his shabby kimono with a few pats and headed out into the valley leading to the human village. "Give me the same time, if I'm not back by then send Taru." The boy winked. "Wish me luck."

The eldest laughed. "Stop showing off, Ton-ton."

"Don't call me that!"

Silence settled in the wake of the young Kitsune's departure, each child uneasy in the presence of their Lord. Rumors holding their tongue from interacting as they would- All but one, that is.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama, let me introduce you to everyone." The kids perked, grateful for the simple distraction Serah provided. "This is Sin, Jee, Taru, my pain in the ass older cousin Komaru (he keeps calling me his little sister), Sachi, Atashi, Genma, Aki, and Wan."

The eldest bowed his head in difference as he had been taught while Sachi, Jee, Aki and Wan circled around Sesshomaru shedding their reservations with the familiar air Serah addressed the prince with.

"How'd Serah get you to come, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Can Yanabi-sama really read minds? They say only Kala and the grey wolves can do that."

"Oi, Sesshomaru-sama, have you ever seen a human before?"

"Do you think they smell nice? I think they smell awful!"

"Is Shefu really part elf?"

"Have you ever killed a human?"

Aki blushed lightly. "Do you want to share mine?"

"OI!" Serah barked stepping between Aki and Sesshomaru. "Let 'im breath will you!"

"While I appreciate your concern, Serah-san, you needed act as my guard." Serah flushed at the snickers of her peers, but Sesshomaru hardly gave time for the rebuke to set in. "To answer your questions: She merely asked, Yes, Yes, Not usually, I do not believe so, yes, and no." The children made various noises at his response 'ahh's', 'aww's' and 'oooo's' most prominent. Sesshomaru held back an amused smirk. "Now for my own questions, how long does it normally take Tonbo-san to return?"

Jee scratched his cheek. "Ah, depends really on how many kids he can find. Usually not that long. If he does, we send Taru, his sister," Jee explained pointing to the Kitsune that had accompanied him. "And she gets him out of whatever was keeping him."

"Sin makes us stick to kids because the littlest ones are always sneaking around and he doesn't want them to get hurt." Genma added with a sigh. "I wish they stayed home so we could have some real fun."

The feeling of unease pulled at Sesshomaru's gut. "Is this anyone's first time?"

Wan raised her hand, nudging Sachi, a thin tori demon, to do the same. Only two?

As the conversation continued in a far more relaxed air, even the oldest taking part, Sesshomaru felt the anticipation thrum in the children's blood: Excitement, impatience, hunger. It spoke to him on a primal level, but the unease would not dissipate. The prince didn't want to ask what happens to the children Tonbo brought back. He didn't want to know. Just the snippets gleaned from the children's animated chatter painted a macabre image.

_Mother allows this._

The thought, beating and chittering at the back of his mind, made Sesshomaru yearn for his father's council. He was confused and allowed himself to indulge in revulsion for the images his mind generated for the fates of these human children. Humans were weak, feeble, and prejudice. They were little better than thinking animals and yet they did not deserve torture or brutality or the indignity of being treated as a plaything. He didn't want to know what was going to happen and he didn't want to watch, but this attention from the kids, so closely coveted, was not something he wished to abandon. What to do, then? Does he leave the children to their fate, ignoring his own instincts, or does he alienate himself from his peers for perhaps the final time?

Sesshomaru was realizing, rapidly, that he would have to make a choice when Tonbo returned and the consequences would bear on him alone.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Hahahahaha you could use a little more work on that back swing, Neko-jiji."

"Cease calling me that." Was the slightly nasally reply. "Insufferable brat. Be thankful that I do not enjoy tormenting children or our match would not have ended so swiftly."

"Two hours is swift?" A grin. "I'm fairly certain it ended because you lost your weapon."

Tynichi paused to give her a disdainful look. "I should have broken your leg."

Laughter bubbled forth uninhibited. "Jiji, you're so cranky! If you recall, I am the one who was beaten." Mischievous cerulean eyes glittered with amusement. "Although, I am not the one with a broken nose." Tsuki ducked, using her father's superior speed to escape the irate cat demon's swipe. She stuck out her tongue.

Tynichi stuffed his ire behind a sly smile. "Are you offering me a taste, Tsuki-chan?"

Quickly retracting the appendage, the girl flushed brightly. "Pervert."

"I prefer to think of it as being amorous, my dear."

"Lecher."

"Semantics." He replied with a sniff, subtly watching her face for a reaction. The girl scowled but there was no real anger in it. Her scent was purged from the taint of sadness and he was pleased. Such a pretty thing needn't reek of such an emotion.

"Jiji," Tsuki began cutting off his train of thought. "Thank you."

Batting his irritation aside from the ridiculous nickname, Tynichi allowed seriousness to cloak him. He leveled tawny eyes on the small child before him. "Do not thank me for doing what need be done." Her gaze darkened into confusion: Need? He needn't do anything for her, but a coyote demon jogged to the pair interrupting her response. A black gaze flicked over the girl before settling onto the elder demon.

"Tynichi-dono, my Lord requests your presence."

Tynichi nodded his head in understanding, inwardly baffled at the summons. The General never called him outside their weekly discussions on Sesshomaru's progress. What could this be about?

Bright eyes turned to the inu hybrid after dismissing the messenger. "It appears I must be off, young one. Keep the katana. I suppose you've earned it." Something lingered in the depths of her gaze that made him sigh. "Seek out Lord Puppy as well. I am sure now that he has thought on the matter he will regret his reaction." Tsuki's mouth pinched but she didn't say anything. "Do try to stay out of trouble, Tsuki-chan."

Through sheer will, Tsuki pushed the defiance from her eyes and donned a cocky smirk. "Wouldn't be my normal life if I didn't end up in something, Jiji." She turned and sauntered off, imagining the tick forming above his left eye at the title. Her hand raised in farewell.

"Tell Inupapa I said hey." Tynichi didn't have time to question the moniker before she vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_Inupapa?_ Where had that come from? Tsuki shrugged.

Deciding to act as she did with all of the odd thoughts running through her head in regards to the occupants, she tossed it aside and picked her way across the estate's vast free space. It was like a hive in some areas, bustling with activity and smells, but in others it was open and calm. She thought she would enjoy the tranquility. The Southern Estate never held such places within the main holdings. You had to go out into the forest or the mountains to be absent from the hustle of their life. A part of her missed the liveliness. And then she hated herself for it.

Tsuki cocked her head to the side at the rush of demon children running across the training grounds. Behind the main stream there was a group of four, barking orders to the two leading the youngest she surmised. She scowled at the curious ones gawking at her. The group of four paused and she caught words of disagreement shooting between them. The irritation rose sharply when they abruptly turned course and headed for her. Damn it. Tynichi's spar had done well to get her mind off of her troubles but if they came over here to start anything she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

The tallest sneered when they came to a halt a few yards to her right. Tsuki walked on as if she hadn't seen them. "I doubt she knows anything useful, Kaito. Yoko swears Sesshomaru-sama ditched her and went with Serah to hunt." If her fists clenched hard enough to split her flesh, she didn't show it.

"Be silent, Shino or I will silence you." A brown- Inu she scented- ordered sharply. He was obviously the leader if Shino's immediate silence was anything to go by. She felt his eyes on her for a moment as she evenly made her way towards the tree lines, acting as if she hadn't heard him even though any demon of canine descent would have. "Bitch," Tsuki shuddered with the force of will to not respond violently to that comment. "I must speak with you."

Years of Daikoks teachings swimming through her mind kept her from fully taking the comment as the insult that is would be in the South. Ookami and dogs shared the importance of scent only. Where the wolves held the physical aspect of their heritage, trading touch and sight as tradition demanded, the Inu's closely followed the verbal traditions of their blood. What was an insult in one domain was a common address in another. The others sat extraneous and only remembered by the oldest of bloodlines. The boy, Kaito, did not know her name and couldn't address her as otherwise. Bitch was to be expected. "It is a matter of the utmost importance."

She turned, slowly, still smarting from the name on a conscious level, and inclined her head, eyes staring him in the face, damn custom. Shino growled at her disrespect but Kaito waved his hand. "Stay with the others. I will return when I have found the rest." Shino made a noise in protest, as did the fox and reptilian demons beside him, but Kaito rumbled in finality. The trio grumbled but obeyed not sparing her another glance. Kaito waited until she could feel them no longer to move towards her. Tsuki did her best not to stiffen when he continued past what was customarily polite distance.

"What matter might that be?" Tsuki inquired softly as the brown Inu came to a stop right before her, so close she could feel the heat of his body. Only a small part of her was irritated for having to tilt her head back to meet his eye. He was showing his dominance, in size, and if she continued to ignore it he would try to show her through strength. The dark corner of her mind dared him to try.

Something flashed in his mahogany gaze, something close to amusement, and it was all the warning she had before his hand melded around her throat. It was not tight, not even uncomfortable, but it was a warning, a threat, that showed his instincts were demanding a punishment he restrained. "Lower your eyes. I know you are not of these lands and the customs of the Ookami are different from our own, but you should know this custom if nothing else. The others will not be lenient towards you." He paused, unruly chestnut hair tickling her forehead as he scented her. Her thoughts were conflicted. Split between the desire to rend his limb from his body or to accept the rebuke as a show of good faith. He was being gentle when no other would be. It was rare and it stayed her hand.

"You are not afraid." He murmured, curiosity making the dark eyes sparkle. Tsuki tried not to grin. His behavior may have stayed her hand but never her mouth.

"I have no reason to be." His hand tightened unconsciously.

"Do you think our lord will protect you if you continue to ignore our ways?"

She placed a docile hand against his own.

"I need no protection." Hooking her finger under his pinky she wrenched sharply, Kaito released her with a gasp of surprise. Forced to his knees when she kicked his legs out, she held his arm awkwardly behind him. Maneuvering herself behind him, Tsuki pressed her lips to the shell of his ears, her claws dragging against the underside of his jaw like a caress. "I was well trained."

She abruptly released him and as Kaito snarled, turning swiftly with the anger of his kindness being exploited, he faltered at her sudden kneeling position. Head arched down and away, exposing the slender of her throat, Tsuki kept her eyes trained on the ground, issuing a rumbled apology from her chest.

"I know the customs," She explained, hearing him rise to his feet. "I chose not to intact them to those unworthy of the respect."

Tsuki could feel the agitation of his instincts in his youki. Partial anger at her display of dominance, partial satisfaction for her show of submission, and a strange underlining purr of appreciation for her words. Kaito allowed her submission to assuage his bruised pride. She had caught him off guard and he had paid for it, but her words made him not regret his previous actions. She showed him that she could hold her own, but was submitting because he earned that diffidence. Still, he was not satisfied.

He felt her breath hitch when he slid his fingers through her scalp, claws scraping the skin, and tightened his hold to pull her eyes to him. Tsuki's body tensed to bat him off but he was prepared, pinning her beneath him in an instant. Fingers still tangled in her hair, Kaito chest vibrated with authority, demanding her recognition of his dominance through more than just choice. The girl snarled, face pressed against the grass, damning herself for that moment of weakness-

Kaito sighed against her ear, keeping his grip firm, unlike before. "Had you submitted earlier, this would not be necessary."

"Fuck you." She spat, wriggling to get her leg free or her arm, but he was stronger than her, her recovery and Tynichi's hellish sparring taking a nice chunk of her physical strength. He tisked.

"Profanity will not free you."

Maybe not, but it sure made her feel better. "What do you want from me?" She bit out instead, avoiding her submission for now. Tsuki stiffened at the tell-tell inhalations by her neck.

"You have not seen the young lord today." It was not a question and her mind blanked at how he could drawl that conclusion.

"How could you-"

He sniffed some more. "Sesshomaru-sama marked you every day since you appeared. For his scent to be so faint, it tells me he has not been in your proximity recently."

Tsuki's brain skittered to a stop. _Every day since you appeared._ He marked her? Why would he do that? He used her, once, and then he threw her away. What was this kid talking about? To mark someone meant they were under your protection, someone that they would keep in their presence. Sesshomaru dropped her as soon as he had his fill. The kid had to have been lying-

"You are sad." Kaito accused, causing her to tense. "I did not mean to upset you." Tsuki bucked against him.

"Mind your own scent," She hissed, embarrassed at how easily he could pick out her upset. "And get off of me."

Skin dragged along the back of her neck, making her still as hot breath ghosted across her skin. "I will release you once you yield, bitch." She could taste his amusement, beneath his stubbornness and her frustrating instinct to whine an apology.

"You're right. I haven't seen him. Can you get off now?" The heat gusted against her skin again and she trembled. "Daaaaamn, I yield." Kaito tisked again.

"I understand your words, but I do not _hear_ you." With that his fangs pressed against her skin, teasing. Tsuki bit her lip to hold back a keen. He pressed harder and Tsuki tasted blood. Her plea hit the air loudly in the silence at Kaito's added growl and the effect was instant. Kaito had them both standing before she realized what her traitorous instincts had done. He smiled at her owlish blinking. "Now, was that so hard?"

She almost called him a bastard but remembered her lessons and the importance of propriety to the Inu clans before her mouth got away from her. Tsuki dusted herself off, salvaging her battered pride, and ignored his question. "If that is all, alpha." She stalked towards the forest, twitching when he darted in front of her. She could still out run him at least, but why show off that particular talent?

"My name is Kaito of the Western Lands. Son to Gyoko: Elite guard and Advisor to the Inu no Taisho. Son to Ayumi: Personal Council to the Lady of the West." The smile on his face was endearing, perfect, yet rogue like his hair somehow, and it made her want to hit him.

Custom dictated she act the demure female: bow, state her name, her parent's name and their statuses. But she really didn't want to be known as daughter to a king and his whore. She didn't let her conscious attack her for the thought.

"Hi." Tsuki drawled and twisted around him. She smirked at the flabbergasted look on his face. It died when he was before her again.

"You know custom-"

"Yes. I do. My lineage is not something I am willing to share with the rest of the castle."

"I see only you and I." He answered easily matching her steps to keep in line with her. She gave him a critical look.

"Why do you care?"

"I wish to know the one who has gained such attentions from our Lord. Sesshomaru-sama rarely takes to anyone." Sourness bubbled in her chest.

"Well you must be mistaken because your lord doesn't give a rat's ass about me. Dropped me nice and quick-like as your friend so delicately explained." Kaito caught her arm forcing her back against a tree and she sighed at him, patience quickly running thin with all the manhandling.

"Shino knows not what he speaks, but you should know better." The frank assurance in his gaze gave her pause. Should she know better?

"Ugh," She shrugged off his arm, smothering the thought before it could spawn others. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Kaito's seriousness did not dissipate. "I am looking for some of the young ones. Sin, Jee and Taru took them on a hunting trip and they have yet to return. The Inu no Taisho called for all pups to be accounted for and I am… unable to fulfill his wish." When he paused for breath (and Tsuki gained the distinct impression that he was going to defend Sesshomaru), she jumped on the distraction.

"Where do they usually hunt?"

Kaito's dark gaze narrowed, wise to her ploy, but he allowed it. "It varies according to the game. Jee favors boar, Taru rabbit, and Sin deer. The last time they went together-" Tsuki blinked as Kaito's face grew dark with anger. "They wouldn't dare." He hissed, spinning from her, his body tightening to spring into the forest.

"Wait, what?" She was surprised he stopped for her.

"Occasionally," he growled, voice ragged from suppressed ire, "Sin, Jee and Taru will take the pups to the human village that borders the southernmost forest."

Tsuki's heart clenched visions of past hunts making her chest heavy but fear overran that sorrow. Hadn't Raiza said the Southern wolves were hunting in the Western lands? Could they have made it this far into the West? How far were they from the borders? Kaito took off, leaving Tsuki hesitant and indecisive.

If the Southern wolves were in the west, if they were at that village, the pups would be in grave danger. While the peace was there it was tenuous at best and the wolves that most cherished the flesh of humans were the most adamant about going to war. They would think nothing of slaughtering a few Western children, especially in their blood haze. And if so…

Sesshomaru…

No! he abandoned you, scorned you, leave him, a bitter part of her mind demanded.

But he was also her purpose now. Raiza had said she was to be whatever the Inu no Taisho needed of her. It was her duty-

Duty never did you any good, that same part whispered.

They are children!

You were a child. Leave them!

Tsuki huffed, silencing both voices. She was better than that. Better than him. The leaves didn't even twitch when she vanished from the base of the tree. She smirked grimly at the head of brown rapidly growing in front of her. Catching up to Kaito was ridiculously easy. If they were to make it there in any respectable time, he would have to hop on.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"_Momma said not to go into the forest, Tonbo. It's not safe."_

"Aww look she's crying." Laughter.

"_I promise you'll like it. My friends are really fun."_

"Don't touch her!" the oldest girl screamed, brown eye hard in anger but she couldn't move out of the eldest boy's grip.

"_Come on! It's right over here." _

"Eri, stay behind me." A black haired boy ordered. He was not the oldest boy, he was probably the second youngest in the group of six.

"_Tonbo…. Where'd you go?"_

A scream. It chocked off into a gurgle. "KEIKO!"

"_Wow, you have pretty eyes." She was four, maybe five. _

"Aww damn, Genma. You can't claw at their throats like that. Their skin's as weak as rice paper."

"_Momma said only demons have such pretty eyes." She didn't understand her friend's fear._

"She wouldn't stop screaming."

"_Are you a demon?"_

"Let the oldest one run into the forest, Wan. It's more fun when you catch them."

"_Yes I am." Serah held her hand. "Would you like to see how strong I am?"_

Stupid, naive, creatures.

Sesshomaru exited the clearing ten minutes after Tonbo had left when he sensed approaching youki. It was shameful, but Sesshomaru was grateful for the reprieve. The choice was taken from him, if only for a moment. They scouted, he and Sin, and were enraged to see Southern wolves prowling in their lands, hunting their game. Sesshomaru was so angry he almost forgot what would be happening back in that little clearing. But he couldn't ignore it now.

He could smell their blood, hot and thick, splattered against the gnarled roots of the trees as Komaru dashed off to warn Ishi of the impending attack. Three bodies: one mutilated; the others clearly recognizable. The fourth he could smell as they got closer to the clearing.

They were so young.

The only remaining girl swallowed a sob, brown eyes bright with defiance, her arm wrapped feebly around a young boy's chest. He was six, she was twelve. "Monsters." She croaked clutching the boy to her, her haunted eyes alighted on the Western Heir. "All of you!"

"Awfully mouthy isn't she?" Ton-ton muttered, flapping his hand in tune with her words.

"Why don't you let Sachi have her? She hasn't tasted human blood yet." Sesshomaru's stomach tightened in revulsion.

"Bite her, Sachi. Let the blood flow down your throat. You remember my hunting lessons? It's like killing a wild pig." Jee explained ripping the girl from the boy too fast for the humans to properly defend against. The boy yelled as he was tossed to the floor.

"Eri, no! Please, do it to me! Leave her alone!" He stood and ran for her but was struck down.

Jee shoved the girl into a kneeling position. Neck arched back by his grip on her hair. The girl screamed. Sachi hesitated.

"We do not have time for this." Sesshomaru snarled, disgusted with himself and with them. He held Jee's wrist in a crushing grip, forcing the pup to release the girl with a whimper of pain.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Serah murmured; blood staining the pale lips. Confusion made her reach for him. "What's wrong?" He glared at her hand and she withdrew it quickly.

"He is right," Sin interrupted, disrupting what could have erupted into a fight. "Southern wolves are surrounding the village. If we do not leave now, we will be trapped." Whispers of confusion and unease washed among them, they had heard of the Ketsueki no tochi Ookami. The stories were terrifying to behold.

Serah huffed, trying to cover the pain Sesshomaru's rejection with annoyance. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Ton-ton sighed. "Well that's a party killer."

"What are we doing with them?" Atashi asked, flicking a thumb towards the huddled children. Taru rolled her eyes.

"Leave them for the wolves."

Eri pulled the boy up and shakily stood. "I hope you all rot."

The boy hissed, tugging her towards the gap in the trees. "Eri, shut up!" She slapped his hand away.

"Monstrous beas- gah" She crumpled, innards spilling on the cool floor from the delicate slice of Komaru's blade. Another swipe, arched up to behead her.

"Damn she was annoying. Why the hell didn't you kill them yet?" He asked, blade already sunken into the gut of the boy. Komaru jerked the blade out, wiping the blood off onto the eviscerated girl's kimono.

DAMN HIM! Sesshomaru wanted to howl. He was so close to sparing those two without directly voicing his disapproval. Why had that wretch spoken!

Ton-Ton squeaked at the terrifying hum of youki emanating from the young Lord.

"We. Did. Not. Have. Time." He ground out, promising himself that he would punish the pup, whether he knew he displeased Sesshomaru or not. The children stood hushed as the reality of the situation crashed around them. They were most likely going to have to fight their way out of this, with innocents and non-combatants in the way.

Sachi gasped. "My sister. She is with Ishi! How will the young ones get out in time?"

The hushed sobbing of a human child did not register to anyone but Sesshomaru's ears.

"That is not our problem." Taru announced sounding sickened as she said it.

"That's not your sibling!" Sachi roared back. "Ton-ton's safe with you!"

"Be SILENT!" Sesshomaru hissed, keeping the angry flare of his youki down as tight as he could. The human even went still. He turned to Taru. "We will _never_ abandon our own." Taru flinched harshly. "We will circle back and collect them if Ishi has not taken them himself. Until then, do not speak unless spoken to." Meek nods were his answer. The outing was a disaster and it was only getting worse.

The group tensed as a hum of familiar youki darting into their clearing and the oldest ones grimaced.

"Kaito-"

"Why-"

"How did-"

He shook his head. The lines on his face making him seem older and grave. "There is no time. We must hur-"

Metal clanged harshly and Serah cried out, worry cracking her voice. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, pressing his blade more firmly against the strength of his attacker.

"Lookie here!" The wolf grinned, eyes darkened in the sign of a blood haze. "Western kidders." His eyes swept over them, lingering on the crescent atop Sesshomaru's head. "OI, Tokimura, get over here!"

Three demons joined them in the alcove, clashing steel with those who were lucky enough to bring a blade. The fighters protected the unarmed, pushing the battle out of the confinement of the trees and into the valley in the hopes they could flee. Sesshomaru knew it was foolish to exit the trees, the children were smaller and could use the small space to their advantage, but he could see the desperation in some of their eyes. Most had never seen true battle and couldn't think straight in the chaos. The wolves paused in their attack, growing in number each time they pulled back until there were thirty-six to their twelve. A grey wolf stepped forward, jade eyes flitting over the pups to land on Sesshomaru.

"Western Prince," excited murmurs echoed in the crowd- Prince? The Prince? The Lord would be so pleased- until the man twitched his hand for silence. "You are a long way from where you belong."

He felt Serah shift closer to him and swallowed his unease. He had faced tougher odds with _her;_ he could handle this_. _Screams echoed from the valley.

"One could say the same for you."

Chuckled rippled through the crowd. "Quite true," The wolf allowed. "What brings you this far from home, young prince?"

Sesshomaru's gut tightened in the memories of what he witnessed. Should he answer him? He needed time to think. _Stall._ "Curiosity." He answered with a bored drawl, using his age old façade to hide his true feelings. "And you?"

They were chatting like old friends. The absurdity of the situation, their lives hanging on his reaction, urged a ridiculous part of his mind to laugh.

A thrum of blood lust washed though the Ookami. "Hunger." The wolf returned with a smile, his nose twitching in the air. "Has hunger, along with your _curiosity_, also drawn you to these parts, young prince?" The wind changed, bringing the blood of the humans to his sensitive nose.

The disgust deepened, but he showed no outward emotion. "I prefer it if my food refrained from cursing my name."

The grey smiled, indulgently. "An acquired taste I suppose, one your comrades do enjoy." Sesshomaru stiffened when his gaze pulled away from him. No! Focus on me!

"I was unaware your lands lacked human colonies." Sesshomaru softly intoned, tension loosening only when the sharp eyes slid back to his face.

"It seems we overestimated their ability to repopulate. Foolish." The wolf murmured. "But, enough about me. What will we do with you and your companions, prince?"

They could fight, but many of the pups would die. He would survive, but at what cost? His father would never sacrifice his people in such a way. Pointless when he could find another answer. The Prince of the West looked into those old, knowledgeable eyes and knew, instantly, what he would have to say. The wolf knew it too. "I offer you myself, in exchange for their safety."

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"My Lord!"

"You can't!"

"Be silent." And they did. He was disturbingly grateful for the show of obedience. "I needn't ask your permission for anything. I do as I please." Kaito looked ready to protest.

"A generous offer," The wolf said through a grin, silencing the cat-calls of his kin behind him. "But we could take you now without discussing anything."

Sesshomaru gravely replied. "Akkitou of the Golden Wolves thought so as well." The wolves hushed, torn between anger and acceptance. Everyone knew of the Golden Wolf's demise. Everyone knew what happened to Kudaranai the butcher. They would lose many in the ensuing battle.

The old wolf's lips pursed in thought, he opened his mouth to reply, when a sharp, deafening clap of thunder echoed, drowning out his reply. Sesshomaru allowed his brow to furrow in confusion at the panicked expressions of the wolves across the field. Some lay prostrate on the ground. Others straightened in a military stance, echoes of "My Lord. My Lord is here." put the pups on edge. Not even before the ringing of their ears cleared, a figure in dark blue blurred into the field.

The grey wolf snarled for their silence, gaining it in a moment's time.

"Sorry I'm late, Toki-san. I had something I needed to attend to." Sesshomaru knew that voice, even after only hearing it for an evening. Tsuki straightened from a crouch brushing past Sachi, holding Kaito's gaze long enough to wink at him, and paused slightly before Sesshomaru. Only those of the old blood would understand the significance. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled in annoyance.

"You have no place here." The prince breathed, eyes trained on the wolf across the field.

"My place is by your side." She shot back just as quietly. "Whether you want me there or not." Amber widened.

"Tsuki-sama." The old wolf whispered, drawing the other wolves to attention. "You were reported dead."

"Yeah well," She laughed self-depreciatingly. "They report a lot of things, Toki."

Jade eyes narrowed. "Why do you stand before the Inu's heir?"

Sesshomaru flicked his gaze from what he could see of her face and that of the grey wolf's. Their tone was familiar. Genial even. "Babysitting, isn't it obvious?" Tsuki said with a grin, a dark part smug with the flash of irate youki from behind her.

She could tell from the shift in his youki that Sesshomaru was moving to speak, but she couldn't let him. These were her people and they would kill him because he didn't know what they were capable of.

"But, that's not important right now. What are you doing in the Western lands? He gave no order for this."

The wolves shifted, unsure now in the face of royal blood. "We were given reign to hunt." One announced, drawing murmurs of agreement.

"Akkitou's orders?" Tsuki inquired darkly. The silence was answer enough.

Sesshomaru needed to say something, to confront her on her audacity, but she looked back at him again and her eyes were asking- _begging_- for him to stay silent. His anger simmered at the request. When she turned back there was nothing but practiced authority in her voice.

"I suggest you go home. Father," Sesshomaru saw her tail twitch. "will not be pleased when he discovers this…. Disobedience."

The wolves roared in defiance. This was their food. They found it. How could their lord be angry at searching for a meal? They were hungry, damn it!

The Western demons tightened their hands on their weapons. Tsuki raised her hand. "Fine. Have your fill of the humans. They are not my priority. When the Inu no Taisho comes for retribution, know that you were warned, but these pups, are my responsibility. Leave them to me."

If possible, the wolves roared louder. "Tsuki-chan!" A brown wolf began. "How can you protect them?"

"They are the enemy."

"You can have the pups, but leave the prince to us."

"Yes, take the pups. Leave the Prince."

"Give us the Western Heir."

Rage, black blinding fury, filled her youki with its strength at their continued outcries for his blood.

"He is _mine_!" She snarled with such finality that the crowd stuttered to a halt. The raw possession and claim in the words made the Western pups blink. "Speak of it again and I will kill you."

"But-" One dim, brave soldier started. "He is-"

No one heard the end of that statement. Tokimura's lips thinned, aggrieved at the spilling of Ookami blood, but he could see the blackness over taking her vision as she split the wretch in two faster than any of his comrades could move to defend him. He made no move to keep his people calm. They were still baffled by the quickness of the kill. None of them had seen Raiza in the Itachi Rebellions. They did not know the true horror Raiza's speed could bring. This was just a taste. She was serious. Sweet, precious, Tsuki was defending Western royalty. "Why, Tsuki-sama?"

Her sword flicked away the gore and was sheathed, black blue eyes focused on the leader of the grey pack now that Daikok was dead. Her eyes were hollow, pained for a reason Tokimura would not understand until after he returned home.

"Ask your Lord." She turned; they parted.

The wolves stepped away, letting Sesshomaru lead the wary pups through the crowd and into the forest. Tsuki stalked past Tokimaru allowing her eyes to display her apology before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"What… happened?" Aki murmured as if in a daze, stumbling over the corpse of a dead body.

The others had no answer, eyes shifting between Sesshomaru and the black Ookami halfbreed. Sesshomaru paused over the body of one of the humans. He could hear the pained breathing, Komaru was sloppy with the swing, and he hesitated. The Prince inhaled once, imprinting the scent of decay and fear and –_Please, take me instead!-_ into his brain before he shifted his hands under the boy's back and legs. He had fought for his kin. He did not deserve such a death.

The group looked at him in shock.

Tsuki turned her deep gaze to the bundle in his hands but did not look at his face. "Get close. If we stay too long, some will grow bold and hunt us down."

Sachi edged close to her side. "They called you –sama." There was an edge of wonder there and bemused curiosity.

"Yeah, if you're any kind of reverential figure, they'll obey you." Atashi opined.

"Only the grey and brown wolves honor my blood. The rest couldn't give a shit." The youngest flinched. Tsuki couldn't bring herself to regret her harshness. "Get closer than that or you'll be left behind. I can't make another trip." They exchanged curious looks, Sesshomaru standing the closest with the dying child in his arms, and pressed together. Tsuki inhaled. "Hold your breath."

And then there was a tug around their necks, sharp and powerful, before they were sucked into a void in a clap of thunder.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

It was a close thing but despite the added weight of the human boy, Sesshomaru managed to stay on his feet. The others were not so lucky. Tonbo groaned, sprawled beneath Taru, Serah and Wan's added weight. Komaru growled in disgust when he came to enough to realize Kaito's foot was in his mouth and Atashi's hand was in an… uncomfortable place. The boy flushed in mortification. Sin landed, mercifully alone, on his back. Genma's whine of pain mirrored Jee and Aki's seeing as the trio cracked their skulls together on the set down. Tsuki allowed herself to smile. Even she had been able to stay on her feet the first time she experienced it.

"What the _hell, _bitch?" Genma groaned, cradling his noggin in his hands. Sesshomaru shifted the dying bundle in his grasp flashing a glare of warning to Genma who wilted immediately.

"It was the quickest way to get back."

Exhausted, she took a step. Tsuki's knee buckled abruptly and she scowled, hand fisted in the snow. She had never taken so many before. The young ones were hard but this. Her body shuttered, harshly. She over did it. And for what? Nothing. Did they appreciate her sacrifice at all? She had slaughtered a member of her kin, the only ones who cared for her, for strangers, because her spirit claimed that boy as her own. Tsuki blinked at the shadow obscuring hers and raised tired, sapphire eyes to meet the deep brown of Kaito's.

"Come, there is still a little ways from the main estate." She waved him off, but made no move to stand.

_I can stand on my own. I don't need them. I don't need anyone._ Tsuki swore softly when her leg refused to tense.

"Just give me a second." She heard him give that infuriating tisk again, before his hand was around her wrist and then he _pulled_. Tsuki gave a noise of outrage when he hauled her over his shoulder. The pups, eager for a distraction from the hell that they just escaped from, laughed at her expense.

"I will slit your throat if you do not release me." She warned in a dangerous voice. Kaito had the nerve to laugh.

"On my shoulder or on my back I do not care but you will be carried the rest of the way." She hissed at him. He patted her ass.

"Kaito-"

"I must return the favor, Tsuki-chan."

Her eyes shot to Sesshomaru and she was gifted with an introspective look gracing his face. "Be still, Tsuki." Was his solemn command. No help there it would seem. Bastard, how dare he tell her what to do after everything? She still didn't forgive him. Tsuki, however, did still, her mouth dropping open in shock as his words registered. He said her name…

Sapphire eyes searched his face for any clue to his thinking. He merely arched a brow. Lips pressed in a line, Tsuki huffed. "At least put me on your back. I didn't force this indignity on you."

Sesshomaru took off leading them back home, willing the fragile life in his hands not to die out. The pups following without question but inwardly they wondered what was going through his head.

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

_(A/N) Oh Yeah! 14,000 plus words! I hope this makes up for the ridiculous wait. _

Ketsuchi no Tochi: blood lands

Ane: older sister

Otouto: younger brother

Uhhh… just ask if I left anything out.


	9. Strays

_A/N: It's been a long time. I'm currently struggling to find where I was heading with the story. Hopefully I can pick it back up pretty soon and get back in the groove. Updates will be infrequent as always but I'm still down to see this through. Thanks for sticking with it. _

_~Yasha's Sis_

* * *

Chapter 9

Strays

_Regret nothing... you do what you must_

* * *

Sesshomaru was angry. He was very, very angry, but he was hiding it better than he ever had before.

It was not the hot, searing form of ire like a pot boiling over, nor was it the itchy kind that urged you to move restlessly or hit something.

No. This anger was glacial and biting like the Tundra on the continent his grandfather told stories of. His mind resembled ice, thoughts disturbingly sharper than normal, allowing him to fully appreciate what they almost fell into. It would have been a massacre had they fought, he knew, so he decided to place himself in the enemy's custody. It would only take time to free himself from the Ookami once the other pups reached safety and he could have accomplished it. He _would_ have accomplished it, if Tsuki hadn't intervened.

She had no place interfering. She had no right to situate herself before him as if she were his protector. Sesshomaru needed no one to defend him and the fact that she asserted herself into such a position undermined his authority. Who would take a man seriously if he had a guardian holding his hand as he demanded respect? Sesshomaru captured the Ookami's attention through his own merit- he had their diffidence because of Akkitou and his cronies' defeat- but Tsuki cut his reputation at the knees by treating him like a wayward child.

_Babysitting…._

The ice bit deeper.

He wanted to pull her off Kaito's back by her hair and inflict punishment for referring to him as such. Part of Sesshomaru's mind acknowledged that she may not have thought her response all the way through when she entered the valley in a clap of thunder. She was impulsive and, before she regained speech, Sesshomaru remembered the girl tended to improvise when caught off guard by one of his more elaborate combat maneuvers. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume her previous nature would influence her now. These, however valid, were not acceptable excuses for him and, when they arrived home, she would explain herself.

He hardly even recognized addressing her by name to assuage the ire Kaito's flippant behavior birthed. It was instinctive. Before her return to speech, he had called her by name a few times, usually when he was in a particularly relaxed mood, and it was not often. Sesshomaru was bemused to see that when he was in this form of anger, he felt unnervingly calm.

The human whimpered again, drawing Sesshomaru from his musings. The boy's heart beat was fleeting, a whisper, brushing against the prince's eardrum like a cat's swishing tail. Its breath, thin and raspy, prompted Sesshomaru to run just a little faster but he could not. Humans were so weak and feeble. Jostling the injured child too much would do more damage than good. He shifted his hold when he felt the boy tense, a whine of pain pulling Sesshomaru's dispassionate gaze downwards. The filthy fabric was sticky with blood in Sesshomaru's hand, mocking him with his failure, a taunting sign of the consequences his dangerous curiosity could bring. He had failed to spare the girl from the fates of her fellow villagers. He had failed in detecting the threat more swiftly. He had failed in resolving his will. He had failed due to his indecision and that was intolerable. That was a potential weakness. Sesshomaru _abhorred _questioning himself and he was never one for regrets. Even now, he did not regret his decision to remain discrete about the children's safety. It was the decision he could best make, in his mind, for the situation. As was his policy with all things, Sesshomaru took a route and he was bound to follow through with it. No second guessing; no hesitation.

Indecision left room for mistakes, left room for distraction and the deplorable taste of _failure_.

Failure was _unacceptable_. Inadequacies of any kind were _unacceptable._ Excuses, indulgences, and emotional displays, since he began his lessons as heir, were all deemed _unacceptable_. He was perfection. He was the Pure-blooded Western Heir. He was the accumulation of innumerable Inu-Youkai generations, the epitome of the Inu- Youkai race. Nothing and no one could compare to what he would become and nothing and no one would be allowed to divert him from that path.

_Nothing._

_No one. _

Not even his self.

And yet Sesshomaru had found himself diverting and distracted. He had found himself _questioning _the will of his mother. Why would she allow this senseless slaughter? So humans were offensive in everything about their way of living? There were many demons his mother deemed offensive as well, but she did not sanction the pups' mutilations of them. Sesshomaru could understand hunting humans for the challenge, not that he'd ever indulge in such a thing, and he knew they became crafty in their desperation to survive. That said, how could mortal _children_ pose any difficulties for demon younglings? A demon child could kill a grown man before their hundredth year and all of the pups present surpassed that age. Hunting in such an easy manner gave them no honor. If anything it was demeaning.

The Inu-Youkai are powerful, loyal and strong; they are a regal and highly regarded species so the hunt should be as arduous as their capacity dictated. The pups spoke as if this hunt was on par with the Ageless Hunt, a coming of age challenge posed for younglings when they reached their two hundred and fiftieth year. This fiasco may have counted if they actually fought the entire village and the Ookami invaders, but the pups did not seem to understand that. They didn't understand anything but the demand to satisfy their hunger. He could practically feel the curiosity swimming in the pups about his… tagalong. They didn't even think of humans as anything more than talking cattle so this act of 'mercy' would be beyond their comprehension.

The boy curled into a tighter ball as the pups sped through the barrier surrounding the estate.

The heir to the Western Lands relented that the child was brave, loyal, and stank less than the average human Sesshomaru had the misfortune of coming across. He did not like humans as a species. They were pointlessly violent, cruel and simple-minded towards their own kind and the whole of the world. Very few could look a demon in the eye and speak without pissing themselves in fear. Sesshomaru _hated_ the scent of fear. It was more bitter tasting and repulsive than any other emotion, rather unfortunate because it hangs so… prominent in the lands. But the boy was unlike his kin. It had not panicked or sobbed helplessly. Although afraid, it had not begged for mercy. Sesshomaru found himself the slightest bit intrigued. The courage this boy showed was admirable. Although his execution of the attempt was pitiful, he still faced impossible odds, in favor of certain death, to save one that smelled nothing of kin to Sesshomaru's nose. The Prince admitted to himself, in hindsight, that he had done something disturbingly similar to the boy in the Snowfall. What made this boy so different from the humans surrounding him?

Before this boy returned to his own kind, he intended to find out.

Sprinting across the plains leading to the estates main gate, Sesshomaru acknowledged he probably acted on a whim, rare as they are, because he was not a merciful person. If a member of the castle were injured, he did not give them assistance out of the goodness of his heart. Things would run less smoothly with an injury distracting their attention. It was practical, if not obligatory, for him to give them aid so that their incompetence would not further inconvenience him. Compassion, mercy, they meant little to him. Sesshomaru did whatever necessary to better anything belonging to him or his clan. This mentality was drilled into him since he could comprehend speech. His father had not agreed but felt Sesshomaru could make his own decisions regarding who and what to take to heart.

The Prince's mother took full advantage of the Inu no Taisho's laissez-faire approach.

Sesshomaru learned much from her in many aspects of life. Of which, politics and the subtle manipulation of the mind would probably be the most beneficial when the Inu no Taisho stepped down. She excelled in those fields far better than his father. His talents lay in rallying the people and his mind as a warrior. That aside, perhaps Sesshomaru's assistance was an act of rebellion for the discomfort his mother's allowance caused in him or perhaps Sesshomaru enjoyed shocking his father as the human's entry into the estate surely would, but Sesshomaru found himself satisfied with his choice. He would not concern himselfwith the consequences of his actions. If, months, years or centuries later, he came to despise this decision, it would be a problem for then, not now.

* * *

Aki and Jee cast side long glances at him once again, as they had for the majority of the trip back, prickling his impatience. If they wished to say something, they were capable of speech. At least then they would cease probing him with their eyes in such a juvenile manner. As if reading his mood, Sin pulled alongside him, eyes shifting to the human in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Amber glanced at his face and Sin took that as an invitation. The boy was careful in his reply, his discomfort palpable on the air. "The Western Lord will be most curious as to why you carry a mortal into our realm. Is… is it of great importance?" The underlining meaning to the boy's words were obvious.

_How will you explain your acquiring of a mortal? Is bringing him home and spilling our secret worth this?_

Sesshomaru spared him a cool glance. The boy was not _important_. It was simply an anomaly that Sesshomaru felt needed more observation. That could not be accomplished in death. Afterwards, father could do what he wanted with it. "There will never be a human of great importance."

Confused, but skilled enough to tamper it down, Sin replied, "Of course not. I am merely interested as to why he accompanies us, my lord."

_Why do you bring a human into the homeland? Why didn't you eat him yet? Why isn't he dead?_

Irritated, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It was minute but any shift in facial features at all was telling enough. "It is none of your concern."

Sin bowed his head. "It is as you say. Forgive my impudence." He fell back quickly which pleased Sesshomaru. The pups would not be satisfied with that answer but it was all he would give until he felt otherwise.

A snort captured Sesshomaru's attention and the Prince swung his gaze to Kaito, his load, and Sachi, the tori demon who suddenly became enamored with the Southern Lord's daughter.

"Why is that funny, Tsuki-sama? You are amazing."

Sapphire eyes were blocked from view when she pressed her face against Kaito's back, shoulders shaking with mirth. Tsuki shook her head and pulled away; her hand reached out and waved at the small tori demon's sandy tresses.

"Sachi, you're so cute." Sachi flushed at the praise.

"You don't think you're amazing Tsuki-sama?" The girl inquired shyly.

Tsuki laughed again, causing Kaito to turn his head back towards her. "Not that I agree with Sachi-chan's exact phrasing, but your actions were very much appreciated, Tsuki-chan. I see no humor in her assessment."

Tsuki's face blanked and then she turned away. Quietly but firmly she replied, "There is nothing amazing about what I did." Sesshomaru frowned ever so much with the Ookami's shift in emotion. Why would their appreciation upset her?

Sachi, misunderstanding Tsuki's withdrawal, hurried to assure her. "No, really it was! You were so fast, Tsuki-sama. I didn't even see you move when you killed that wolf."

More familiar than he would like to admit with her youki, Sesshomaru felt her anger more than saw it. Tsuki's head slowly turned back. "I will _not_ celebrate Kiritaru's death." The once quiet firmness was borderline harsh. Cowed, Sachi shrank from the girl's gaze.

"I.. I'm sorry, Tsuki-sama." The girl murmured before darting away.

Sesshomaru saw Kaito's mouth move but the gates were upon them, drawing his attention away. The guard's orders bellowed among them and over the balcony. All of them in a frenzy as the pups neared the outpost. His father's second in command intercepted them with a small horde of servants as they approached the inner courtyard, his eyes ghosting along all of the younglings lingering longest on Kaito and Sesshomaru. The well statured demon, decked out in royal armor with the colors of the Inu no Taisho trailing his sleeve, gave a soft shake of his ebony tresses.

"Pups," The man began with a rumble, disapproval evident in every motion of his body. "Leave with Hana. You will be dealt with later." The younglings scampered to follow his command only stopping when he growled out, "Not you three," gesturing to Kaito, Sesshomaru, and Tsuki. The trio stayed where they were and no one spoke until the other pups left, taking a number of the servants with them.

The man paused as he fully took in the prince's appearance and the bloody, _breathing_, bundle in his arms. "What is _that_?"

Only someone of this man's stature could speak in such a way and escape punishment. Sesshomaru merely arched a brow. "A human child. This Sesshomaru expects it to be returned to him in pristine health." He held out his arms, fully expecting someone to attend to the task set before them.

At the baffled expressions of the surrounding demons, Sesshomaru's lip tilted downwards. "I will not repeat myself." A short silence stretched until the ebony haired male coughed. Startled from their gawking, two braver servants edged forward and took the bundle, trotting off to do as their Lord demanded.

"Sesshomaru-sama," The man began, voice just the slightest bit off to Sesshomaru's ears but he couldn't fathom what caused it, "your father expects you in the council chambers." Mahogany eyes softened just the tiniest bit in sympathy. Sesshomaru buried any alarm he felt at the change in venue of his imminent scolding, or the head advisor's uncommon show of empathy, and nodded once. The expression bled off the elder male's face as his eyes shifted to Kaito.

"You have much to explain." Kaito tilted his head in acknowledgement, the picture of complete composure in contrast to Tsuki's agitated attempts to get down from the boy's back. "But, you will join the young lord in the council chamber."

"Hai, Tou-san." Was the reply as Kaito released his hold on the girl, allowing her to slide down from his back. Sesshomaru wondered at the way Kaito's hand hovered at her shoulder when she touched down. Had she been hurt? His mind drifted to their method of travel and he wondered if that had caused her to be fatigued. It would certainly explain why Tsuki allowed herself to be carried like an invalid.

As if hearing his thoughts, Tsuki cast Sesshomaru a withering look before turning towards the imposing demon before them. Her eyes were guarded when the man looked her at her. She cocked her head to the side. Curiously, the man smirked.

"The Southern Lord _requests_ your presence immediately, Tsuki-sama, also in the council chamber." Sesshomaru glanced at Tsuki's stiffening form and dismissed it as unimportant. Taking the first steps toward what would undoubtedly be a long scolding; Sesshomaru gave his thanks for the message and strolled off. The others followed promptly with Gyoko trailing behind them once he sent the extra servants off.

* * *

The march through the estate grounds was tense with apprehension, each of the pups contemplating their punishment and means of defense. Weaving through the maze of hallways, Tsuki allowed herself to worry just the slightest bit. She hadn't thought through the probable consequences her actions would have when they all returned to the Western estates. She had just been so consumed with a _need_ to protect that she threw all concerns out her mind. Of course her father would be pissed to find out what she had done. The inflection Kaito's father placed on _requested_ spoke clearly of how irate the man would be. But, she'd swallowed her sigh and trailed after Sesshomaru. Her confusion, on the other hand, had not dissipated. Why had Kaito's father addressed her with such diffidence? Surely, Raiza-sama hadn't spread through the grounds that she was his daughter? He wouldn't be that intrusive on her life now that she was out of his hair, right? Tsuki shook her head. What difference would it make? She was the unwanted extras of the Southern Lands. She had no expectations to live up to.

Her eyes shifted to the two boys surrounding her. What standards did they have to supersede? One was heir to a kingdom; the other, heir to be the right hand of the Kingdom's head. Daunting ideals they must maintain. She couldn't imagine the stress of it: to be perfect, to be the best of everyone, to do their ancestors and kingdom proud. Tsuki always fought to be her best, to surpass her expectations and that of her mentors. That was all she had to live up to. Well, that and the stigma given at conception. Her kingdom didn't want her and her ancestors would probably be ashamed at her birth, but these two… They held their burden's well while she wallowed in the unfairness of it all. Tsuki envied them.

Sesshomaru glided on, ignoring her inspection of him, causing her to scowl. Adding to her chagrin, Kaito continued to glance at her as if she were on the verge of collapse, spawning two conflicting emotions. She was surprised at his attentiveness, but uneasy at the attentions. She hadn't done anything to warrant such behavior. It made her suspect his intentions. His voice from earlier rose to mind.

"_Not that I agree with Sachi-chan's exact phrasing, but your actions were very much appreciated, Tsuki-chan. I see no humor in her assessment."_

Her? Amazing? She didn't know if the South would sooner pass on in disbelief or laughter at that particular comment. The only skill she seemed to have is in her persist refusal to voluntarily keel over and die.

"_No, really it was! You were so fast Tsuki-sama."_

Tsuki inwardly winced remembering the look of confusion and hurt from Sachi's eyes at her harsh reply. She hadn't meant to snap like that, but…. Kiritaru.

She still remembered him slipping her sweet buns after a particularly difficult training session with Raiza. Always had a quip to brighten her day and make her feel like being the bastard wasn't quite so bad. That she may be able to have a place where people didn't scorn her or pretend she didn't exist. That, maybe, just maybe, she could make a home in her place of birth.

But, he wouldn't be there. Kiritaru was dead. By her hand even. And she hadn't fucking _hesitated_ to slice him in two for speaking out against Sesshomaru. When had things changed so much? She would have sooner cut off her own arm than harm one of the few of her kin that did not resent her. And she would sooner drag her body through broken glass and acid than allow herself to be carted around like an invalid by a being she barely even knew.

Why was Kaito so kind to her? So concerned? She did nothing to earn this. She was defiant to everything he deemed important; insolent against his traditions and his authority.

She did not want this… kindness from him. She did not deserve it.

Tsuki ignored the insignificant part of her mind already attaching herself to him that said 'She did want it and would kill for him in order to keep it because she couldn't be choosy with where such acts came from.' Instead, she decided to get Kaito focused on something other than herself.

"I am not going to keel over, Kaito." Tsuki hissed, breaking the monotonous march of steps and drawing everyone's attention. "Stop waiting for me to collapse."

Kaito didn't even flush in embarrassment at her remarkably unsubtle proclamation. His brow merely furrowed. "I have every right to be concerned. You could barely walk-"

"I can walk fine." Tsuki stressed when Sesshomaru turned his head, flushing at her earlier weakness and his reminder of it. "Your concern is unnecessary."

"It will also remain, despite your desire for the contrary." Kaito smiled in bemusement making her heart hurt because that was a look of fondness and she didn't deserve it because Kiritaru was dead, dead, dead.

"Why are you agitated by it?"

"As if I-"

"You are." Sesshomaru supplied easily, dousing her immediate denial. Tsuki rounded on him, eager to direct her confusion and anger at the one who spawned all this discomfort in the first place. Because he was an idiot offering himself up like that. He had no idea and she killed for him when he didn't-

"Don't act like _you_ give a damn." She accused, unknowingly startling two of the three males in the group. Sesshomaru's brow creased at her words. No one noticed the prince tense, but they did spot the slowing of his steps to draw even with the Ookami Halfling. Kaito and his father were both struck dumb by the blatant disrespect. The astonishment only expounded when Sesshomaru replied.

"Turning the conversation on me will not erase the truth behind your unease."

"Tsuki," Kaito began furiously, glancing back at his father. "Mind your tongue."

She clicked her teeth, ignoring the part of her mind urging her to back down- now was _not_ the time for this- but she needed a release, before she was chewed out for something her spirit deemed necessary. Her body was willing to sacrifice her kin for him and he didn't even want her. Kaito didn't understand how much that hurt, how much it made Kiritaru's death so _meaningless_. "You must remember our earlier conversation, Kaito. Sesshomaru-_kun_ has yet to meet the requirements."

_"I know the customs," She explained, hearing him rise to his feet. "I chose not to enact them to those unworthy of the respect."_

Sesshomaru had not fulfilled her desire for respect. Eyes the same dark brown as his father widened in disbelief at her gall. Was she trying to anger him?

Golden eyes found her face and narrowed forebodingly. "You were told to refrain from addressing me as such."

"It was more an implication to stop." Tsuki shot back in mock thoughtfulness. For a moment, she pretended they were back before the dojo, bickering along the snowy courtyard about a silly nickname instead of here after everything went to hell. Then reality came crashing back down.

"You will explain this hostility."

The prince was offended by her blatant disregard for reverence or even common courtesy, but he remembered the Southern Lord's way of speech well enough to not take it to heart. It was her mockery and the accusation on in her tone that set his teeth on edge. Sesshomaru hardly registered Gyoko taking the lead as his eyes narrowed. The man's acute attention was not on his steps or the direction the group was going but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care that they were causing a spectacle.

Tsuki curled her lip back in a silent snarl, the hurt and betrayal rising to frenzy. "How else should I act around one who despises my very presence?"

Kaito's gaze shifted between them warily. Why was she showing such hostile dislike? Tsuki went out of her way to save him and yet once they reach safety none of that care carried over to now. And, how could she think he despised her? He protected her for weeks after she arrived here. It was like she didn't-

"Do not pretend to care about my welfare."

His eyes never lost their intensity despite his confusion. "This Sesshomaru is better than simple falsehoods."

"Also better than simple halfbreeds, right?" She spat back, taking vindictive pleasure in shocking Sesshomaru enough to stop walking. Tsuki halted as well.

Youki crackled sharply from somewhere ahead of them, but the two pups were oblivious. Sesshomaru ignored the insult to his honor, with great difficulty, and ran back through the conversation. She was accusing him of using and discarding her. When had he said she was unworthy…?

_Do not touch me-_

Suddenly, the hostility made sense and he relaxed ever so much with the realization. His words had been twisted in her mind. Thankfully, there was a simple fix to her confusion. "You are not simple, merely ignorant."

Belatedly, he regretted the wording.

She blinked at him and the next thing he knew he was dodging a blow to the head.

"Tsuki!"

"My Lord." Gyoko rumbled, aghast, shifting to a protective position before his lord's heir. He was told the girl was trustworthy and dedicated to protecting Sesshomaru. Why would she strike at him so viciously?

"Let go of me Kaito." Tsuki snarled, arms restrained in the older boy's grasp.

"Tsuki-chan, do you have any idea-?"

She slammed her knee into his rib cage, a sick part of her mind disappointed at the absence of a broken rib, and lunged for the silver. "I killed my kin for you, you ungrateful bastard and you call me ignorant." She managed to pass the guard in an instant, hands curling into the silver's haroi. Sesshomaru made no move to stop her. "I severed the last tie to my home by that action, and you call **me** _ignorant?!_ Her hand reared back, oblivious to the shouts of Kaito. She only saw his eyes, those damned calm, amber eyes. Resigned and almost indulging. Tsuki let her fist fly.

Kaito sucked in a breath at the loud crack of flesh hitting ancient wood. Tsuki was trembling, her body almost leaning on the prince with her arm outstretched and fist sunk into the wall. Tilting her head to look away from him, she spoke in a choking whisper. "Do you have any idea what they would have done to you if they'd taken you up on that offer? The fucking Western Heir, presenting himself like a goddamned gift while they stew in the height of their blood lust?" Tsuki looked back, sapphire eyes taking a suspicious shine. "Death would be a mercy in comparison. And you call me ignorant…"

An exhale of breath shifted her hair. "You are ignorant." Her jaw ticked in warning but she was already restrained. Sesshomaru, displaying an impressive burst of speed, locked her against the aged wood. He held her hands collared securely behind her. "And you will let me speak."

"Go fuc-" A gasp of pain. The groan of bone. Panting, Tsuki silenced the curse in an instant.

Sesshomaru spoke again as if she had not interrupted. "You are ignorant-" She growled. "because you misunderstand me. I have spent countless hours in your company, regardless of what you remember, towards the end to your protection. Had I loathed your presence, girl, you would be dead."

"But-"

_Do _not _touch me._

She did not imagine his distain. "I suppose your disgust when I touched you was hallucinated th –ack."Tsuki almost bit her tongue that time. Letting out a slow breath through clenched teeth, she willed the ache in her shoulder to go away.

Expertly containing its unease at the situation, Gyoko's voice spoke up. "Mi'lord, regardless of her actions, she is the Southern Lord's daughter. Certain… leniencies must be allowed."

Meaning he couldn't manhandle her or break her arm off right before going into a meeting with said daughter's father despite her attempts at assaulting him.

"She will not understand until she is made to." The western prince returned in a tone which spoke of experience and warned off interference. Gyoko waited a moment before stepping back. Kaito flicked his gaze between the two, amazement blending with disbelief. The absurdity of this girl's lineage filled in a piece to the puzzle that is this girl's personality. Abrasive, yet capable of perfect etiquette and clout enough to speak with and deter Ookami in the height of bloodlust. That alone spoke of parentage of a high rank and respect due from personal achievements. The concept of the blood being that highly regarded hadn't crossed his mind.

Sesshomaru's voice broke Kaito from his thoughts. "You misunderstand, but now is not the appropriate time to address your faulty reasoning, which you will explain along with your interference in the valley."

He paused, as if waiting for her to even hint at disrespecting him. She said nothing but her anger was a palpable thing. "You are upset."

"I- I am not… your underling." She warned lowly, her only show of feeling his tightened grip was belabored breathing. "Do- Do not presume- I will –wince- obey as one."

Kaito found himself the slightest bit distressed at her response and braced himself for the crack of bone. The moment stretched.

"I presumed you would adhere to a request from a fellow heir as a guest in his home." He replied in a deceptively light tone causing Kaito to look at his father in askance. Gyoko stonily watched the pair, ignoring his son's plea.

After a while Tsuki made a sound, Kaito couldn't tell if it was a snort or a sob. "Don't." She whispered, pressing her face into the cool of the wooden walling. "It hurts." What hurt? Was he pulling at her too tightly? Kaito rallied himself to interrupt but a sharper crack of youki flared across their senses and his father pursed his lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Tsuki?"

Blue eyes focused over her shoulder and she nodded, stiffly. The prince released her immediately, looking relaxed but something in his posture said he would not hesitate to restrain her again should the need arise.

"I'll behave." She muttered, cognizant of the air around him as well. The 'for now' however was clearly implied. Gyoko was quick to usher them down the hall and to the main counseling chamber.

* * *

"It's about fucking time."

The Inu no Taisho felt more than saw the disapproving looks issued to the Southern Lord by a collection of Western and Southern elders and couldn't help but agree with the crass statement. The two lords had been itching with a need to see their pups once the youngling's absence and Gyoko's son's departure reached their ears. The General had no idea where the pups had run off to, and only found out through the elder pup's stuttered defenses when he confronted them on Kaito's disappearance.

"_The last we knew he was with the half-breed bitch."_

He thanked the Gods Raiza was not within earshot for the underlining resentment in the boy, Shino's, response. The Inu no Taisho made sure Temari addressed that when he left, but that was over an hour ago, bordering on two, and yet they just now enter the chamber hall.

He felt both himself and Raiza loosen a cord of tension at the unharmed status of their children. Sesshomaru looked completely at ease to the untrained eye. His father had to give him credit for hiding his anxiety so well. Tsuki on the other hand was all guarded eyes and scowling mouth. He had to wonder if they had a fight before they walked into the room. There was blood in the air around them but it was not theirs, so for the moment it was ignored. He spared a glance at Gyoko's eldest, trailing behind the two heirs as decorum dictates, surprising the old dog. When had he learned of Tsuki's lineage? From what he gathered from the girl, she had all but denied any kind of status, going so far to be as disrespectful as possible to those who attempted to confront her on the issue.

The General pulled his thoughts to his right hand as Gyoko stepped on the dais facing the three tiers of seating, and lowered to a kneel. Sesshomaru stepped to his right while Tsuki, after a pointed look in her father's direction, went to Gyoko's left with Kaito fitting behind his father. The Inu no Taisho briefly mourned Yanabi's absence. She always knew how to handle these formal occasions with a certain air of superiority and calm. He always felt grouchy and irritable whenever they came up. It didn't help that they had no scouts to come back with the pups and would have to get the story, in its entirety, from the children. Sesshomaru had never been called to report in and the Inu no Taisho didn't think his son's tutors covered it yet. Perhaps he would have to address it before Lady's arrival. She would surely see it as an act of incompetence.

Gyoko shifted and began the lengthy introduction process stating his lineage, greeting each of the heads and elders present, while thanking his lord for his rule and service. The Inu no Taisho usually tuned out the speech because it rarely diverted from the general spiel but each of the children had to go through it and heirs were required more than the norm. He wondered how Sesshomaru would handle it. Gyoko bowed his head as he finished and the Inu no Taisho dismissed him from the floor allowing him to enter the stands and take his place in the tier below his Lord.

The Inu no Taisho tried his best not to grin at Raiza's look of impatience and fidgeting as Kaito began his introduction and greeting. At least the wolf kept it interesting. The pup was surprisingly skilled in keeping his introduction short but still managing to cover all pertinent information while refraining from offending any of the elder's by slightly shortening their welcome.

"Mutt…" Raiza murmured in irritation. "your people speak too much." The Inu no Taisho shot Raiza a silencing look that the wolf ignored. "Speed this along."

The Inu no Taisho growled almost inaudibly but nodded to Kaito, not dismissing him, because he would stay on the floor to explain. It was a toss up for who followed. Usually, the heir to the West would follow then fellow heirs, but women were not supposed to speak last in the greeting and a female heir had never spoken in the Western lands during a council meeting. It did not matter that Tsuki was not the official heir to the South. She was the acknowledged military advisor of the South to the heir to the West. It was only another consideration that she was the actual child of the Southern Lord.

Tsuki ducked her head and stood straight, drawing murmurs from the elders of the West and appraising eyes from the elders of the South. Her legs stood shoulder length apart, right arm bent and placed over her heart, the fingers curled under at the first joint, her thumb straight and pressed in the cleft of her curled hand. The Inu no Taisho quirked a brow at her stance and glanced at his companion to question him on the girl's posture. He did not expect to see Raiza staring in wide eyed comprehension.

She spoke without any of the earlier anger or upset she entered the chamber with. Her voice was as cool and firm as his son's and he may have marveled at the change had he not been trying to understand Raiza's flip in attention. Her words were simple and yet they seemed to punch Raiza straight through the chest. Tsuki said each word with eyes locked on her father and finished with her left arm outstretched, hand balled in a fist, only to bend it back and press her fist against her brow, thumb level with her eyebrows. The Southern elders auras stuttered and the Inu no Taisho had the distinct and uncomfortable feeling that he missed something as the girl relaxed her body and knelt back into the Western bow. He nodded to her, if only to make himself feel like he was not just excluded from something very powerful and apparently Ookami related.

Sesshomaru stood, finally, and executed his address with the same air of perfection that followed him in all of his endeavors. He did not move himself in the manner that Tsuki did, but adopted a stract form of attention his father vaguely recalled employing when he went through his own first council meeting as heir. The Inu no Taisho was proud and warm with the knowledge that his son could improvise and excel no matter being left at a disadvantage. There were protocols he missed and greetings that were more abrupt than necessary but it mirrored Sesshomaru so perfectly that none of the Western elders found fault, or were willing to voice it. The Inu no Taisho almost forgot that he was supposed to be angry at the pup for running off like he did… again. It was quickly renewed with that thought.

"Rise," The Inu no Taisho said finally, just as Kaito's back was starting to cramp from the ridged position. Kaito wanted to glance at his companions but felt the easily read ire in the Inu no Taisho's voice warranted more attention.

Especially since it was currently directed at himself.

"Whose blood is in the air?" Kaito would not glance at Sesshomaru or Tsuki because that would deflect the blame. It was his fault any of this happened. Had he kept a closer eye on Sin and the others, had he reported the last human village outing like he wished to, none of this would have occurred. But, how to answer?

"My Lord, if I may?"

Golden eyes darted to deep blue and Kaito tensed ever so much. She was not to speak, regardless of her status. It was a miracle none of the Western Elders spoke out when she addressed the Lord earlier. They were probably too thrown off by her odd address and stance to disapprove her vocalizing herself. The Inu no Taisho hardly cared for the customs of old in regards to women speaking, as he demonstrated constantly with Lady Yanabi's presence and input. The Elders tolerated Lady Yanabi, Kaito did not know why, but Tsuki…

"You are bold, cub, to speak before spoken to." That was Kimmimomo, Elder of the Brown Inu, Kaito's great uncle and the greatest stickler for tradition of all the Elders. His dark grey eyes were leveled lazily on the Halfling and his address of cub emphasized her Ookami heritage, which she did all on her own but in a more definitive sense. Language was everything to the Inu.

"Young I may be, but the fault of split blood falls with me. I will allow no other to take blame for my actions." The response held the slightest mix of modesty and temerity. Grey eyes focused sharper on Tsuki.

"What actions do you speak of, pup?" Katashihiro, a black Inu Elder, sent a look of rebuke to the other Elder; instead claiming Tsuki as Inu over Ookami. Kaito looked at Raiza to see his response to such a thing. It seemed to have little importance. He sat in stony silence, stormy eyes solely on his daughter. Regardless, Raiza was forbidden from speaking unless it directly affected his holdings and those under his protection. Officially, Tsuki was no longer his, so he could not come to her defense. Tsuki tilted her head back to the black Inu.

"I was required to spill the blood of the enemy in order to fulfill my duty. Neither the young lord, nor Kaito-san shed the same."

Kimmimomo arched a brow. "And why would the shedding of an enemy's blood be of any consequence to warrant such an absolute claim of blame?"

"Because, Grand Elder," Tsuki said flatly, an agitated swish of her tail the only sign of her irritation. "It could be seen as an act of war."

A painful silence fell.

Sesshomaru broke the tension as he calmly replied, "The threat of war was issued long before her kill, Grand Elder, by the enemy."

The Inu no Taisho inclined his head. "By whom?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the Southern Lord, ignoring Tsuki's intense gaze. "By Ookami."

Chaos erupted.

"Lies-!"

"They wouldn't dare-!"

"I knew they could not be trusted-!"

"Betrayal was inevitable to a race of savages-"

"Silence," came the thunder of the dog General's voice along with a sharp crack of Youki from the Ookami Lord beside him. Golden eyes switch to his son. "Sesshomaru, those are steep accusations."

"Baseless accusations," an Ookami elder snarled.

Kaito winced at the growl the Inu no Taisho issued to that comment.

Raiza waved a hand, muting his Elders to disapproving silence. He flicked his gaze to the Inu no Taisho, who nodded his head sharply. The elder youkai rolled his wrist before he spoke.

"Where did you see them?" Kaito looked between the two heirs and straightened when it became clear Tsuki would not voice the truth and she would not allow Sesshomaru to. Besides, he might as well get the unpleasantness of their location over with.

"By a human village to the southeast of the estate, my lord."

Raiza's hand rose before any of the Ookami elder's could speak, and pointedly looked at the pups to continue. Kaito couldn't, he didn't know who they were, and he was curiously reluctant to speak the name that Tsuki had said when the Ookami were confronted. He could not forget the pain in her voice when she said she would not celebrate the kill. The prince had no such compunctions in sparing the truth.

"Greys and Browns are hunting in the West." Sesshomaru tilted his head to Tsuki and she shuddered before she completed the unasked request.

"Tokimaru led the lower clans to the village. They- Akkitou's orders have not been publicly revoked. They believed you would grant them this concession."

From the look of poorly suppressed rage, Raiza would do no such thing.

"What the hell were you doing in a human village after all Daikok told you of them?"

Tsuki, to her credit, did not cower under the ire of her sire. If anything she strengthened.

"My duty is to the Western heir. Would you have me abandon your will, my lord?" The words were defiant and the tone did nothing to temper her meaning.

"Sesshomaru," the Inu no Taisho interrupted, sparing the council from seeing the Southern Lord break decorum and turn his daughter over on his knee. "You brought pups to a human village?"

His voice was all disappointment and warning. Kaito knew the Western heir would not have traveled to the human village to hunt human children. He would see it as demeaning of one of their kind to indulge in such a thing.

"I joined them to hunt." Was the prince's reply, implying an answer that would most definitely anger the Lord.

"My lord," Kaito spoke up, hardly registering his inner horror at the gall he was currently displaying. "I doubt the prince was aware of their destination. To my knowledge, it was the first time he had joined a hunt of any kind with the younglings."

Kaito could _feel _the ire Sesshomaru directed to him for daring to speak in his defense as if he could not defend himself.

A small tan haired demon hurried to the Western lord's side and handed him a scroll. The man flicked his eyes over the children before reading the missive. The Elders took it as an opportunity to query the pups on the Ookami numbers, the events that led to the confrontation with the Ookami in the first place, and the condition of all of the pups that went on the outing. Sesshomaru relayed the story as succinctly as possible with a clinical detachment that made the deaths of the mortal children seem unimportant. Kaito took heart in the fact that his lord had not joined them in their hunger.

The interrogation was cut short when the Inu no Taisho called the room's attention.

"I am not pleased with your actions," the man began. "Not only did you risk the lives of the younglings with you, you placed yourselves in unacceptable danger when you confronted the Ookami instead of retreating. Your appearance in the human village in the first place is an even greater disappointment. Despite their weakness in comparison to our own strength, humans have numbers." Amber eyes swept along the three younglings, pausing on each for a significant time, before closing briefly. "I expected better from all of you."

Kaito did not allow himself to flinch.

"Be that as it may, without your quick reactions and resourcefulness, we would not be aware of this blatant breach in the treaty until it was too late, and the pups… would not have returned unharmed." The "if at all" was left unsaid. "These factors will be considered into each of your punishments. For now, Gyoko will take you to Temari where you will stay until called upon. Is that understood?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head, the paragon of obedience while Tsuki knelt in farewell without sparing her father or the Southern elders a glance. Kaito quickly followed behind the heirs as his father ushered them through the chamber doors. He hoped the walk to the Temari would dim the two's ire, but Kaito was nothing if not a realist, and spent the time preparing a means of defense against the inevitable confrontation.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think. _

_~Yasha's Sis_


End file.
